When I'm bored, I send vibration in your direction
by SweetheartSlavery
Summary: Les frères Elric s'ennuient, le voyage, c'est dans leur sang. Tandis qu'Alphonse part vers l'Est, Edward lui, décide de passer un peu de temps à Central, en compagnie d'un certain Colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartirent en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage "obligé" à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui s'ennuie fermement.

**Couple**: Royed.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) **_: Attention ! Cette fiction prend son commencement à la fin du dernier épisode de FMA, et s'appuie aussi sur l'avant dernier épisode, elle contient donc de nombreux spoilers ! Ne la lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu la série en entier !

_**Note (2) : **_Non, je ne suis pas une fan-Girl Japonisante en puissance \o/ J'ai fais mon possible pour enlever les termes japonais (principalement les préfixes tels que "San" pour les remplacer par des équivalent français, cependant, je ne changerais pas le _Nii-san_ ni le _Hagane no_ et encore moins le _Edo_, parce que j'y suis attachée, étant donné que je n'ai toujours regardé les FMA quand VOSTFR et donc j'ai du mal avec le "grand-frère" français, désolée.

_**Note (3) **_: Ceci est ma première fiction sur FMA. J'espère être restée assez fidèle aux caractères respectifs des personnages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Le seul alchimiste capable de tout changer en or est l'amour. L'unique sortilège contre la mort, la vieillesse, la vie routinière, c'est l'amour. » [Anaïs Nin]_

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il leva sa main droite en l'air, à porté de vue et regarda une nouvelle fois ses doigts bouger doucement, simplement émerveillé par ce simple geste pourtant naturel et récurent. Son sourire s'élargit et il s'étira longuement en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

Il se leva tranquillement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir de celle-ci. Ses yeux de détermination et d'or se portant d'abord sur la longue cicatrice qui serpentait le long de son épaule droite jusqu'aux côtes, son visage fin mais un peu plus masculin, et ses cheveux blonds éclatant un peu en bataille et pour une fois détachés. Edward Elric se sourit dans la glace.

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il avait retrouvé son bras, mais mieux encore que son petit frère avait enfin retrouvé son corps. Deux ans jour pour jour que le « jour promis » avait eu lieu. Il lança un vague regard par la fenêtre, et constata avec un sourire un peu nostalgique que même le temps était identique.

Seul le lieu changeait, en vérité, loin de Central, dans son Resembool natale, là ou il profitait un peu de la vie qu'il avait mis de côté durant sa quête -leur quête- effrénée, ravi de voir qu'Alphonse le faisait autant si pas plus que lui. Voir son petit frère s'émerveiller de la caresse du vent, de la chaleur du soleil, de la douceur de la fourrure de son chat, ça suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Enfin, presque heureux. Parce que si la première année avait été un congé plus que bien mérité, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait de plus en plus le temps long, il avait envie.. Il avait envie de bouger, de découvrir le monde, dans son ensemble, de lire, d'apprendre, de venir a bout de cette éternelle soif de connaissance et de savoir, et sortir de la monotonie du quotidien. Il voulait bouger.

« - Nii-san ! Nii-san, tu es debout ?

- Ouais.

- Winry voudrait que tu répares les tuiles, sur le toit.

- Hun.. D'accord. »

Il pris une douche rapide, et tout aussi rapidement, revêtit une chemise blanche et un pantalon, noir. Un ensemble sobre, plus de cape rouge. Juste le temps d'attacher ses cheveux dans une fine couette et de chercher les outils nécessaires, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire il était sur le toit. Sans perdre de temps, il se mit au travail, bien que l'esprit vacant.

Loin, si loin, comme guidé par le vent qui faisait bouger doucement les mèches blondes qui encadraient son doux visage, bien que celui d'un homme désormais. Des souvenirs, des intonations de voix, la sensation de l'adrénaline.

_« Edo .. Edo… Edward Elric … Hagane no … » _

Honnêtement, le bricolage n'était pas son point fort, vraiment pas, ajoutez à cela le peu de concentration dont il faisait preuve à l'instant présent, obtenez le résultat suivant. Le marteau s'abattit douloureusement sur sa main, si bien qu'il en sursauta, tout en soufflant vainement sur son pouce, martyrisé par l'objet métallique.

« - Je suis nul pour ça.. » dit-il, se parlant a lui-même, son pouce douloureux dans la bouche, la mine contrit. Il regarda un instant l'outil métallique, pensif, avant de le poser.

Il joignit ses mains dans un claquement, avant de les poser sur le toit abimé. Rien ne se passa. Pas de crépitement, pas de bruit habituel signe d'alchimie, par d'éclair bleu. Rien, juste ses deux mains posées sur les tuiles, et c'est tout.

_Ouais, je ne peux plus. _

Il se releva, abandonnant provisoirement sa tâche, montant sur le point culminant du toit, souriant doucement devant le décor de verdure paisible qui s'offrait à lui. Son regard s'adoucit encore un peu.

_Pas grave._

« - Nii-san, tu ne l'as pas encore réparé ? »

Edward sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu a ce que Al débarque ainsi, il se tourna un peu vers lui.

« - J'en ai assez que tout le monde me félicite ! Répliqua-t-il, les mains sur les hanches avec un petit sourire taquin. Et cette Winry me fait faire toutes les corvées ! » poursuivit-il avec ce ton que Al le voyais souvent prendre avant, quand il râlait pour le plaisir de râler. Il souri doucement, avant de monter le rejoindre sur le toit.

« - Je veux dire … continua l'ainé dans sa lancée de râleur qu'il était.

- Winry a fait du thé et préparé une tarte aux pommes ! » Le coupa le plus jeune.

La moue râleuse d'Edward laissa place à une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-résignée de s'être fait ainsi prendre à son piège du râleur-esclave-bon-à-réparer-tout-ce-que-Winry-la-tortionnaire-lui-ordonnait.

« A-ah.. » c'est tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre à ça. Et puis, il fallait dire que l'ainé Elric était aisément amadouable par le ventre, et Winry était bonne cuisinière. Raah, la vie était injuste.

Alphonse vient se placer à côté de lui, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il ne contemplait même pas quelques minutes avant.

« - Woah, on a une belle vue d'ici ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de cette lumière niaise.

- Oui, répondit-il, toujours heureux de voir l'autre s'émerveiller d'un rien.

- C'est grand !

- Hun, Ouais.

- Nii-san, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps.

- J'y pense aussi beaucoup. »

Edward s'avait d'instinct ce besoin vital qui rongeait Alphonse de découvrir le monde encore plus, d'étancher sa soif de savoir, car lui-même le ressentait. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas fait pour rester en place, ils voulaient voir l'étendue de ce monde. Et puis … Il ferma les yeux, le vent effleurant ces mèches, et l'image de Nina s'imposa a lui. Nina, Maes, Greed.. Tous ceux-là. Ils ne pourraient jamais les oublier, Al et lui.

**O-O-O-O**

Il signa un nouveau document. La vie était redevenue « normale ». Un autre papier, une nouvelle signature.

_« Général de brigade Roy Mustang. »_

Il contempla un instant son propre écrit. Satisfait de lui-même. Un peu de patience, un tout petit peu, et il finirait par devenir Généralissime.

Dès lors, il ferait tout son possible pour que jamais de pareilles choses ne se reproduisent. Plus de massacres, plus de guerres saintes, plus d'annexions par la force. Plus jamais de pertes humaines. Un pays sain, dirigé le plus sainement possible, une vraie démocratie, quelque chose né du peuple, pour le peuple.

_Hey Maes, tu aurais dû être là. Tu vois ? Tu devrais être là._

Amèrement, il s'arrêta de remplir sa pile de dossier. Le sous-générale Hawkeye le regarda un instant, de ses yeux perçants, puis renonça. Il se leva, se détournant de son bureau, avant de finalement prendre congé pour rentrer chez lui.

Il posa ses clefs sur la table, sans plus de cérémonie, et s'accouda à la fenêtre.

Il se sentait … frustré, oui, c'était ça. Il avait réussit a gravir les échelons plus que rapidement en deux ans grâce aux évènements du « jour promis », au fait que l'armé corrompu avait laissé place a tout un tas de poste vacant, et surtout a tout l'investissement de son équipe dans son projet qui avait obtenue une confiance unanime. Il était fier de ses hommes.

_Mais Maes n'est pas la pour le voir… Havoc remarche, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Breman, Fuery, tout le monde, ils ont tous contribué à ma réussite. Hagane no .._

Il soupira. Oui, il avait réussit, et ses compagnons qui avaient monté en grade à leur tour, lui permettais d'avoir une confiance nouvelle en l'armée. Une confiance qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis le jour ou il avait sérieusement dit son projet à Maes.

_Chacun protège celui qui est en dessous de lui, nous devrions être capable de ça… alors pour protéger le plus de monde il faudrait être tout en haut._

Malgré ces deux ans de labeur en diverses reconstructions, restructurations, réagencements, traités de paix ratifiés, maintenant, le pays vivait paisiblement. Les rapports d'Edward lui manquaient. Lui, qui était bien trop souvent coincé dans son bureau pour motif administratif, se languissait de voir le jeune blond débarquer et conter les exploits de sa quête. Même s'il le maternait trop à l'époque..

_Trop, tellement que Maes filtrait, oui, monsieur, il filtrait les infos, carrément. _

Il sourit. L'animation, lui manquait.

**O-O-O-O**

_« Trisha Elric » « Van Hohenheim »_

Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, ses cheveux agités par un vent un peu plus frais, éclairé par les derniers rayons orangés d'un soleil couchant, debout, les mains dans les poches, il ouvrit ses yeux d'or pour contempler les stèles de pierre gravées au nom de ses parents.

_Maman... Papa, on va repartir Al et moi. On veut voir l'étendue du monde, apprendre toujours plus… Et nous ne voulons plus commettre d'erreurs, nous voulons aider ceux que l'alchimie a blessé. _

Il soupira. Un soupir serein, d'une personne reposée ayant fait totalement le point sur sa vie. Le genre de personne qu'il était devenu.

_J'irais à L'Ouest, et Alphonse à l'Est, mais il n'y va pas seul, deux amis à nous l'accompagne. Même s'il est totalement capable de se débrouiller seul, je n'aurais pas pu envisager le fait qu'il parte seul. Ça doit être mon complexe de grand-frère._

Il eut un vague sourire. Ils étaient débrouillards, beaucoup plus que les autres garçons de leurs âges, et ils avaient vu l'enfer, de près. Non, ils l'avaient côtoyé même, durant quelques années. Leur vie normale avait seulement commencé il y a deux ans.

Malgré ça, il faisait tout pour prendre le plus grand soin de son cadet.

_On prend le train demain pour Central. On veut revoir tout les gens qui nous ont aidé et que nous apprécions avant de partir. Alphonse veut manger de la quiche de Madame Gracia, il l'avait mit dans sa liste de chose à manger une fois qu'il aurait à nouveau son corps. Après, il rejoindra Jerso et Zampano, et ils partiront a l'Est. _

Il se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque, avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Du soleil il ne restait qu'un fond de nuage oscillant entre l'orange et le rose, et la lune montrait déjà timidement ses premiers éclats.

_Moi.. Je… je crois que je vais d'abord aller voir le Colonel Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman et tout les autres.. Et si j'ai le courage, Armstrong frère. Peut être que je ferais carrément un tour d'Amestris pour aller voir tous les militaires … non, les amis, qui m'ont aidé. _

C'est vrai, les militaires n'avaient jamais eut une très bonne réputation à ses yeux. Les Alchimiste d'état encore moins, ceci dit. Mais… pourtant, il avait rencontré tellement de bonnes personnes dans l'armée.

_Maria Ross, Denis Bloch, Scieszka… vous tous, nous vous devons temps. Et aussi, Maes Hughes… _

La nuit avait gagné son combat contre le soleil pour une poignée d'heures. Il se tourna vers la maison de Winry et constata qu'une lumière clignotait de manière régulière.

« - Mince, il est déjà l'heure de manger ? »

_Je dois y aller. Ne vous en faites pas, reposez vous, nous sommes devenus de grands garçons. On fera toujours attention à nous et aux autres. On a réussit à le faire alors que l'armée était gravement corrompue, maintenant, tout va bien, alors, c'est pour ça que vous ne devez pas vous en faire. On reviendra aussi souvent vous voir ! _

Edward sourit franchement, tandis qu'il entendait des bruits de pas de courses se rapprocher dans sa direction.

« - Nii-san ! »

Son cadet le rejoignit en marchant, un peu essoufflé par sa course, courbé, les mains sur les genoux, il reprit calmement sa respiration avant de parler à nouveau.

« -Ah… tu leurs parlait ?

- Je leur ai dit où on allait. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se faire de soucis.

- Tu as raison. J'ai parlé à Pinako et Winry moi, je crois qu'elles s'y attendaient.

- Ouais. Je crois aussi. On à jamais su tenir en place. Allons-y, Al.

- Oui, Nii-san. »

Edward tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, toujours les mains dans les poches.

_Ne vous en faites pas, reposez-vous. _

Alphonse sourit et rejoignit son frère, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du retour, parlant avec entrain de leur journée de demain.

**O-O-O-O**

Il faisait beau. Un soleil éclatant inondait Central de sa lumière et sa chaleur. Et lui remplissait sa paperasse. Son éternelle et insatisfaite paperasse, qu'il regarda d'un œil morne, comme la cause de son enfermement en pareille journée dans son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il s'attendit un instant à voir sa pile de dossier prendre encore un demi-mètre, mais non, même pas.

« - Général de Brigade, on demande à vous voir.

- Très bien. Faites rentrer et disposez.

- Bien monsieur. »

Tiens donc… De la visite. Il lança les paris dans sa tête, sur la personne qui avait le plus de probabilité de venir le voir.

_Havoc ? Huum Non.. Breman ? Non plus… Le généralissime ? Beeuuwaa pourquoi faire ? Riza … encore moins ! Pitié, tout sauf Armstrong, frère ou sœur, tous des tarés.. _

Tandis que Roy se battait avec lui-même dans un débat intra-personnel, l'invité pénétrât dans son bureau, et le bruit de ses pas mirent fin à l'épique et épuisante bataille que menait glorieusement Roy.. Contre lui-même.

_ FullMetal.. ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Les frères Elric s'ennuient, le voyage, c'est dans leur sang. Tandis qu'Alphonse part vers l'Est, Edward lui, décide de passer un peu de temps à Central, en compagnie d'un certain Colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.

**Couple**: Royed.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) **_: Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une suite directe à la série, le contexte de voyage me sert surtout de fond pour la romance, mais j'essayerai cependant de faire en sorte de mettre des éléments concernant l'alchimie et pourquoi pas l'élixiroligie.

_**Note (2) : **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis acharné à vouloir appeler « Breda » « Breman » dans le chapitre précédent…

_**Note (3) **_: Je posterais tout les mardis sauf exception, auquel cas je vous préviendrais d'avance. Bonne lecture !

_Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :_

_Ayu : Merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira. _

_Matsuyama : Tout d'abord je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et d'avoir commenté. Tes remarques m'ont permis de modifier un peu l'entête et c'est important, mais pour te répondre, non, je ne suis pas une « fan-girl japonisante » en puissance, et comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai extrêmement du mal avec certains équivalents français, si Ed et Fullmetal pourrait difficilement passer si on me le demandait, « Grand frère » je ne peux pas, ça m'agace. Concernant l'orthographe, j'ai fait appel à une amie pour me relire. Sur ce._

_Lablonde : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ! Normalement je posterais tout les mardis, sauf exception, mais je préviendrais si c'est le cas._

_Heaven : C'que tu peut être bête des fois, mais merci d'avoir complimenter ! Et les goûts et les couleurs, on y peut rien, je conçois qu'on puisse ne pas aimer ma fiction. Je pense que tu va voir le petit clin d'œil qui t'es destiné dans ce chapitre )._

_

* * *

_

_Comme il n'est pas aisé de cacher le feu, il n'est pas facile de cacher l'amour. [Madeleine de Scudéry]_

_Tandis que Roy se battait avec lui-même dans un débat intra-personnel, l'invité pénétrât dans son bureau, et le bruit de ses pas mirent fin à l'épique et épuisante bataille que menait glorieusement Roy.. Contre lui-même. _

_FullMetal… ?_

Devant lui, se tenait fièrement celui qu'il appelait autrefois « _FullMetal_ », les mains dans les poches. Il avait grandit, vraiment, sa taille n'était plus sujet à moquerie -même s'il était persuadé que la moindre _petite_ réflexion à ce sujet lui vaudrait bien les réactions d'antan - ses longs et fins cheveux dorés étaient élégamment ramenés en une queue de cheval qui avait remplacé l'habituelle tresse. Il portait une magnifique chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet sans manches couleur café, en raccord avec son pantalon tout aussi raffiné, et avait aussi conservé la splendeur de son regard empreint de cette détermination sans nom.

Roy repris contenance, et retourna donc à ses papiers. Ce qui fit sourire Edward, qui observa rapidement son supérieur à son tour. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours la même chevelure noire de jais habilement ébouriffée dans un style décoiffé et sensuel. Et la même classe dans son uniforme bleu de militaire, même si son grade avait changé et qu'il était désormais décoré.

Et il avait retrouvé la vue. Ses yeux avaient à nouveau cette profondeur abyssale, d'un noir qui n'avait strictement rien de froid, un regard qu'il connaissait bien, un regard qu'ils avaient en commun, un regard déterminé.

« - Bonjour, _Colonel_ !

- C'est « _Général de Brigade Mustang _» FullMetal, rectifia Roy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, sans relever les yeux de son imposant tas de paperasse.

- Edward, rectifia-t-il à son tour, je ne suis plus dans l'armée.

- C'est vrai.. _Edward. _Fit-il, en relevant la tête_. _»

Il avait dit son prénom sans une once d'animosité ou de moquerie, avec une drôle de douceur, même. Comme si c'était quelque chose de rare ou de fragile. Il avait rarement eut l'occasion de l'appeler par son prénom au sein de l'armée. Quelque fois, quand il s'adressait plus au jeune homme qu'à l'alchimiste d'état.

_C'est … étrange. _

Tellement étrange de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, c'était bien la première fois. Tellement étrange de prononcer ce prénom, trop habitué au surnom. Cette situation était simplement tellement étrange. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avec ce sentiment de partager le même genre de pensées. C'était vrai.

« - Alors… _Général de Brigade Mustang_, comment allez vous ?

- Magnifiquement bien Edward, et toi ? Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Tu as la nostalgie de l'armée ? Taquina-t-il.»

Le blond le regarda un instant. Pensif et troublé. Il y avait un affreux fond de vérité dans ce que venir de dire Mustang. Le général de brigade devait sûrement s'attendre à une réaction spontanée et totalement réfractaire quant au fait qu'il laissait entendre qu'être un chien à la solde de l'armée lui manquait, mais non. Au lieu de ca, les yeux d'or le regardèrent pensivement.

« - Un peu, oui. »

Le ton sérieux et nostalgique qu'adopta le jeune homme fini de l'étonner.

« - Ne vous méprenez pas, je détestais le fait d'être un chien de l'armée, le simple fait d'être continuellement surveillé et rendre des rapports sur les moindres de mes agissements m'agaçait au plus haut point… Il marqua une pose, il sorti ses mains de ses poches et les regarda un court instant.

- Tu sais quoi Edward ? J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui.. On pourrait, je ne sais pas, aller boire un café, discuter du bon vieux temps ?

- C'est le jour de repos d'Hawkeye, c'est ça ?

- Tout juste…

- Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne lui dirais rien… bon vous venez ou quoi ? »

Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il attendit patiemment que Mustang signe son dernier papier, avant de refermer le dossier et de le ranger bien soigneusement dans un coin. Et tout deux sortirent du bureau en saluant poliment le personnel présent.

« - Alors, où allons-nous prendre notre café ?

- On devrait peut-être commencer par se tutoyer, non ? Après tout, je ne suis plus ton supérieur. Et puis, même quand j'étais ton supérieur, ça ne t'empêchais pas de me manquer de respect, de toute façon.

- Tu as raison, _Roy. _Je me rappelle encore de la fois ou tu m'as collé un pain, à ce sujet.

- Hey ! Se défendit l'autre, si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est toi qui m'en aurais mit un, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à goûter le coup de point sauce automail du _grand _«FullMetal » !

- Grand ? _Grand _? Tu sous-entends ironiquement que j'étais_.. Petit _?

- Tu m'as bien traité de vieux débris ! »

Soudainement ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant cette petite dispute presque anodine. Le temps qu'ils se calment ils avaient atteint le plein cœur de Central.

« - Je connais un petit café sympa pas tout près d'ici, peu fréquenté mais très agréable.

- Je te suis.

- J'y pense, Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Non, il est allé voir Madame Gracia.

- Je vois. »

**O-O-O-O**

« - Alors Edward se contente de sa jambe gauche ?

- Ca lui suffit. Il dit que son auto-mail lui convient, que ca lui fait un souvenir

- Je vois, répondit Gracia, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Elysia assise à côté d'elle.

- Il a aussi dit que sans cela, Winry ferait une dépression. Rajouta Alphonse avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rire ses interlocutrices.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais retrouvé ton corps. Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux aussi.»

Elle se tourna vers la photo de son défunt mari. Maes Hughes. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres un court instant, mais il laissa presque instantanément place à un autre sourire plus heureux.

A son tour, Alphonse se tourna vers le cadre, fermant les yeux. Il revoyait cet homme avec le cœur sur la main, son sourire et ses deux grands yeux verts. S'il était là, aujourd'hui assit avec une tasse de thé à la main, dont il savourait chaque gorgée, c'était aussi grâce à lui.

« - Grâce à Monsieur Hughes, et à toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontré… vraiment, beaucoup de personnes nous ont rendu heureux. Alors maintenant, c'est à nous de rendre un peu de bonheur !

- C'est comme « l'échange équivalent » en alchimie ?

- Non, selon cette loi, quand on reçoit 10, on rend 10. Mais si vous recevez 10 et que vous ajoutez 1, vous pouvez rendre 11. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.. Mais c'est la nouvelle loi que nous développons. Alphonse se redressa avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais bon, elle reste encore à être démontrée. »

Gracia lui sourit chaleureusement.

« - Et maintenant, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Il y a une petite fille que nous n'avons pas pu sauver. »

L'image de Nina revint un instant à sa mémoire, la joyeuse Nina. Cette petite fille avec ses deux longues tresses qui avait embelli leur vie pendant un temps, de son tempérament candide, leur rappelant qu'eux aussi, n'étaient que des enfants. Jouant avec Alexander, courant en riant alors qu'Edward lui courait après.

_« On joue ? »_

La journée sous la neige, et cette journée là, orageuse. Une tristesse contenue lui voilat les yeux.

« - Nous ne pourrons jamais l'oublier, poursuivi-t-il. »

**O-O-O-O**

Edward observa le petit café dans lequel Roy l'avait conduit. Non, il le contempla plutôt. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit dont il gravait l'emplacement précieusement dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir s'y réfugier tranquillement avec un vieux livre poussiéreux de son choix.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand, situé au détour d'une petite ruelle après une grand place pavée, le bâtiment dans un style ancien laissait voir des poutres de bois apparentes, ainsi qu'une devanture en bois vieillit sur laquelle le nom était inscrit dans une écriture noire et une calligraphie gothique, un peu malmenée par le temps.

_« Le zoom »_

En dessous de la petite et modeste devanture, une porte vitrée tout aussi simple. L'endroit n'était pas sombre, il était tamisé, et surtout construit tout en longueur.

À droite, dans un renfoncement du mur, une banquette rouge faisait face à trois petites tables rondes, accompagné d'une second chaise, le tout invisible de l'extérieur, tandis qu'à gauche un grand tableau de liège était couvert de photos des habitués, ou de simple anonymes étant venu passer une agréable soirée.

Un peu après la troisième petite table, il y avait trois petites marches, en haut desquelles on trouvait un nouveau renfoncement de mur à gauche, équipé pareillement que celui de droite précédemment, et le bar, cœur de l'édifice à droite.

Assis à la dernière table du premier renfoncement de mur, Roy et Eward commandèrent poliment et respectivement une bière chacun.

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous … que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit. Dit le blond, toujours sous le charme du lieu, confortablement installé sur la banquette rouge.

- J'aime la tranquillité, et j'aime le charme de cet endroit. Mais passons, tu ne m'as pas répondu Edward, quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

- Al et moi sommes arrivés à Central ce matin, mais nous allons repartir en voyage.

- Une quête pour récupérer ton pouvoir ?

- Non… non, un besoin de savoir. Alphonse va partir vers les pays de l'Est, tandis que j'irais a L'ouest. Tout les deux, nous allons apprendre le plus possible, et on combinera notre savoir.

- Pourquoi passer par Central dans ce cas ?

- Nous voulons revoir les personnes qui nous ont aidé avant de partir. Et comme ça, Alphonse ne part pas seul, ca me rassure un peu… »

**O-O-O-O**

Alphonse marcha tranquillement jusqu'à un petit restaurant dont il poussa doucement la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant dans un petit bruit de clochette, il fut accueillit par une voix féminine et énergique scandant un « bienvenue » chaleureux.

Immédiatement, il trouva les personnes qu'il devait rejoindre ici, celles-ci s'empiffrant bruyamment dans une table du fond. Il vint à leur rencontre

« - Jerso! Zampano!

- Tu veux manger ?

- Assieds toi !

- Oui. Excusez-moi, demanda le cadet Elric à l'intention d'une serveuse, je peux avoir un verre de lait et un sandwich ?

- Ok ! »

Contrairement à ses deux amis, il mangea calmement, savourant comme toujours la moindre bouchée ou la moindre gorgée. Et pourtant, il y avait encore tant de chose qu'il voulait goûter. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il attendit patiemment que les deux autres fassent de même, dès lors ils prirent la parole.

« - Je vois. Donc tu as revu tous ceux que tu voulais ?

- Oui.

- Alors il est temps ?

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma le blondinet, Je vais apprendre l'alchimie de l'Est de May ! Mais pas qu'à Xing ! Je vais voyager dans tous les pays de l'Est et apprendre toute sortes de choses ! Marcher avec mes propres jambes, voir de mes propres yeux ! Je veux rencontrer plein de gens. »

Ses yeux brillaient niaisement de ce désir impatient d'étancher cette soif intarissable de savoir, de connaître et d'apprendre.

« -Donc, reprit-il, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir venir avec moi ?

- Et comment ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- De bonnes choses arrivent quand on est avec vous ! S'exclama Zampano.

- Ce n'est pas juste un caprice, continua Jerso.

- C'est… notre instant animal qui nous le dit, firent-ils tous deux à nouveau. »

Alphonse eut un petit sourire gêné.

« - Alphonse, on veut trouver un moyen de retrouver nos corps d'origine. C'est toi qui nous a convaincu de ne pas abandonner.

- Qu'il ne faut pas attendre que la solution vienne des autres. »

Le jeune Elric d'abord surprit fut réellement touché par cette motivation qu'il avait réussit a insuffler à ses deux amis. Il leur fit un large sourire encourageant.

« - Ouais ! »

C'était une affirmation simple mais largement lourde de sens, c'était une façon de dire « _vous allez y arriver, ensemble, on y arrivera, courage !_ » L'optimisme et la candeur personnifiée. Ils réglèrent la note, et partir en direction de la gare, en marchant doucement, tout en continuant à discuter.

« - Ton frère ne vient pas avec toi à Xing ?

- Non, je vais à l'Est, et Nii-san va à L'ouest. Nous apprendrons autant que possible, et une fois terminé, nous combinerons nos savoirs, pour aider ceux, comme Nina, que l'alchimie a blessé. Mais… ce n'est pas tout. Nous voulons tous deux voir l'étendue de ce monde ! »

**O-O-O-O**

Il finit de rire avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient tranquillement en sirotant leur verre. Parlant des autres, Roy lui avait donné les dernières nouvelles.

« - Alors Hawkeye est passée Lieutenant Colonel ? Et Flaman est passé Colonel à Briggs ? Ça alors ! Havoc est aussi de retour dans l'armée non ?

- Oui… Marcoh lui a rendu ses jambes, comme il m'a rendu ma vue… je..je, c'est stupide, je me suis toujours dit que tu m'en voudrais.

- Parce que le Docteur Marcoh t'a rendu ta vue avec la pierre philosophale d'Ishbal ?

- Oui… oui, exactement pour ça. »

Le regard d'or soutint un instant les onyx qui lui faisaient face, tout en buvant à son tour une gorgée de son verre. Réfléchissant posément, il chercha longuement ses mots, et finit manifestement par les trouver.

« - Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu avais perdu ta vue dans une transmutation humaine, et que tu avais alors utilisé la pierre pour la retrouver, là, je t'en aurais voulu. Mais… ta vue, tu l'as injustement perdu pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, et même aveugle, j'ai entendu dire que tu te donnais à fond en priorité pour aider les gens d'Ishbal… »

Il marqua une pose. Son doigt faisant le contour du bord de son verre, rêveusement, tout en regardant d'un air désintéressé les photos au mur, alors qu'il avait toute l'attention de Roy.

« - On peut dire que tu as voulu donner plus que ce que tu as reçu. Alors non, je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir. »

Roy ferma les yeux, un peu soulagé par le discours argumenté du jeune homme. Il avait toujours craint son avis sur la question, car il se rappelait avec quelle détermination le jeune garçon avait tenu à rendre à son frère son corps sans se servir de la pierre philosophale. La découverte de l'élément principal les avait suffisamment marqué pour qu'ils décident de trouver un autre moyen.

« - FullMetal ? Comment as-tu perdu ton pouvoir ? »

Cette fois, c'était lui, Roy Mustang qui fixait les deux soleils de l'autre d'une manière inflexible. C'était un brun de curiosité personnelle, un élan de curiosité très alchimiste, en vérité.

Edward soupira, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne vivante à savoir à ce jour comment il avait non pas perdu son pouvoir, mais simplement récupéré son frère. Et c'était son frère lui-même.

« - Et bien… »

**O-O-O-O**

_Il doit y avoir un moyen. Réfléchis … Réfléchis… ne t'arrête pas de penser ! Ne suis-je pas le plus jeune alchimiste d'état diplômé de l'histoire ? Ne puis-je pas réaliser de transmutation sans cercle parce que j'ai vu la vérité ?_

Il serra ses poings blessés, tous ces muscles tendus par ce besoin urgent de trouver la solution, la réponse à la question « comme vais-je ramener Alphonse ? » Les dents serrées, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner le problème dans sa tête.

_Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Il doit y en avoir un !_

Désemparé il regarda autour de lui, il de loin il vit le colonel, les yeux clos et de toute manière aveugle, avec Hawkeye à ses côtés. Il se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le soir où elle lui avait parlé de la guerre d'Ishbal.

_« Beaucoup de gens attendent le jour où vous retrouverez vos corps. »_

Et aussi, il ce souvint de ce que Mustang lui avait dit une fois, au détour d'une conversation.

_« Si il y a une chance pour que ça fonctionne, il ne faut pas hésiter. »_

Il serra un peu plus les poings, fort de ses paroles.

_C'est vrai. N'abandonne pas. Il doit y avoir un moyen. Quelque chose… quelque chose… _

Son regard se baissa vers ses poings qu'il desserra finalement, contemplant ses mains. Ses mains qu'il claquait pour faire de l'alchimie sans cercle, ses mains, ses deux mains. Et d'un coup, il comprit. Il comprit, il savait. Le moyen, ce quelque chose, était juste sous ses yeux, la solution était simple. Il sourit.

En face de lui, May pleurer toujours sur ce qui restait de l'armure en répétant « _Al-sama _» dans une litanie qui fendait le cœur à l'assistance.

_May… c'est pour Al toutes ses larmes.. _

Il leva les yeux, et regarda autour de lui, il était le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde attendait.

_Zampano, Monsieur gorille … vous tous, de Briggs, Major, Lin, Lan Fan, Maître… Papa.._

Il se releva doucement, tout sourire.

« -May, recule un peu »

Il fit quelques pas, récupérant une tige de métal avec laquelle il se mit a tracer un cercle de transmutation au sol. Peu à peu les gens semblèrent comprendre, surtout Lin.

« C'est… un cercle de transmutation humaine ! » s'exclama-t-il

Le blondinet ne lui répondit pas. Ça n'aurait servit à rien. Au lieu de ça, il se plaça délibérément au centre du cercle.

« Je reviens, dit Edward, serein. Voici la dernière transmutation du FullMetal Alchimiste ! »

Sans que personne n'ait le temps d'émettre d'opposition, il tapa dans ses mains et les imposant au sol, avant de disparaître aux yeux de l'assemblée.

_Edo ! Edo ! Edward Elric !_

Alors voilà, il y était à nouveau. La grande porte, et l'espace blanc ouvert. Et en face de lui, toujours la même personne, la même chose. Dieu, un, tout, la vérité, et lui.

« - Tu es venu chercher ton frère ? Mais comment vas-tu reprendre tout une personne avec toi ? Comment vas-tu payer le prix ? Tu m'offres tout ton corps ?

«- voilà le prix que je vais payer, répondit celui qu'on appelait FullMetal, désignant du pouce la grand porte derrière lui. Il est vraiment énorme. C'est ma porte de la vérité, la façon dont je l'utilise ne regarde que moi. C'est bien ça ?»

L'entité en face de lui fut sidérée un instant devant le tribu du jeune Edward, puis sa bouche ouvert de stupeur laissa place un large sourire duquel naquit un rire de compréhension.

« -Je vois. Fit l'autre, sa tapant doucement la main sur le front, tout en continuant à rire. En es-tu certain ? Une fois que tu auras perdu ta porte de la Vérité, tu ne seras plus jamais capable d'utiliser l'Alchimie. »

Edward regarda la porte, avant de répondre.

« -Effectivement. Tout ce qui appartient à l'alchimie est de l'autre côté de cette porte. Mais c'est à cause de ça que nous avons été manipulés. C'est parce que nous avons vu la Vérité, que nous avons cru pouvoir tout résoudre grâce à l'alchimie. Mais c'est une erreur. Ce n'est rien que de la fierté. Conclu-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, son regarda toujours sur la porte.

- Tu vas sacrifier ton pouvoir et te rabaisser au rang de simple humain ?

- Ce n'est pas me rabaisser. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un simple humain. Un gars qui n'a pas pu sauver une pauvre fillette transformée en chimère. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain. Fit-il, avec un sourire triste.

- Tu réussiras quand même à vivre sans L'Alchimie ? »

_Edo, FullMetal ! Edward-kun ! Edo ! Edward Elric ! Edo ! Edward-san ! __Edo !_

Le blond sourit, plus serein que jamais, oui, il avait définitivement comprit.

« - L'alchimie peut bien disparaître, tant que nous somme tous là !

- Excellente réponse, Alchimiste ! »

Edward tapa dans ses mains.

« Tu as vaincu la Vérité ! »

Et il les posa sur l'immense porte grise, parsemée d'écriture d'anciens langages.

« Emporte-là tout entière avec toi! »

Aussitôt, l'éclair bleu d'alchimie apparut, alors que la porte se dématérialisa entièrement, partant en petits fragments, alors que derrière lui, l'entité subissait le même sort.

« La porte de sortie est par ici, Edward Elric ! »

Et quand l'être et la porte eurent fini de disparaitre, il le vit enfin, par terre, maigre, avec des cheveux bien trop long en bataille, mais il était là, Alphonse était là. Il avait réussit, et peu importe l'alchimie. Peu importe qu'il ne puisse plus transmuter quoi que ce soit, si Alphonse était là.

Il s'approcha de lui, qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire.

Le sourire d'Alphonse, le vrai, en chair et en os.

Doucement, il l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Des fois, ce que tu peux être bête … » lui dit doucement Edward.

Alphonse rigola. Oui, définitivement tant pis pour l'alchimie. Ça valait toutes les transmutations du monde.

« Toi aussi, Nii-san »

Devant eux, la porte d'Alphonse s'ouvrit doucement.

« Allez, rentrons à la maison. »

**O-O-O-O**

« -Voilà, la suite, tu la connais. »

Roy Mustang hocha doucement la tête à l'affirmation d'Edward qui fini son verre, avant de regarder l'heure à sa montre, avec un petit sourire triste. Il n'avait plus non plus sa montre-gousset, signe caractéristique des d'alchimistes d'états. Un autre petit symbole auquel il s'était habitué. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais il fit un effort et se remémora le visage de son petit frère se goinfrant avec une gourmandise peu dissimulé, savourant la tarte aux pommes que Winry avait préparé pour leur retour.

« - ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ait récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartirent en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage "obligé" à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui s'ennuie fermement.

**Couple**: Royed.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) **_: Le « _Zoom_ » du chapitre précédent est un café qui existe vraiment, qui porte vraiment ce nom et qui à peu près organisé de la même manière. C'est un clin d'œil pour Heaven, une amie fidèle qui m'a toujours encouragé dans mes fictions et qui corrige patiemment mes copies bourrées de fautes en puissance.

_**Notre (2)**_ : Tiens, petites questions pour les lecteurs, quel est votre avis sur les lemons ?

_**Note (3) : **_Les flash-back sont «_ enfin_ » finis et j'écris donc pleinement de mes propres ailes. Hum, je redoute un peu vos avis. À votre gauche le cagot de tomates, à votre droite les ustensiles de cuisine. Laissez-moi juste mes dix doigts que je puisse poster le prochain chapitre. See you Mardi, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

_**Matsuyama**__ : Merci du compliment ! Comme précédemment tes remarques plus que pertinentes m'ont permit d'apporter de juste modification à ma petite fiction, ainsi j'ai « enfin » décidé d'opter pour FullMetal, et ta remarque pour « nii-san » m'a été d'une précieuse aide pour ce chapitre. Concernant le fait qu'Ed puisse utiliser l'Elixiroligie, je suis aussi d'accord, et j'essayerai de justement développer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce point tout au long des prochains chapitres, j'espère juste que mon interprétation ne tombera pas dans le faux. Bonne continuation à toi aussi !_

_**Ayu**__ : Merci, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ce nouveau chapitre. Est-ce que Roy va suivre Ed ? ahah, c'est une bonne question, on verra ça à la fin ! Concernant le surnom d'Edward, je vais garder FullMetal à la place d'Hagane no ! _

_**Lablonde**__ : Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal. Tu as oublié un « pas » ou il y a vraiment beaucoup de fautes ? Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir punir ma bêta hinhinhin. _

_**Heaven**__ : Et plus tu es fatiguée, plus t'en sors à la pelle ! Ce que j'aime bien avec toi, ma chérie c'est que tu dis que tu as hâte de lire la suite alors que tu vas carrément la corriger, ce qui fait que tu la connais toujours avec de l'avance ! _

_

* * *

_

_« On ne peut aimer que dans la sérénité, autrement on s'égare » [Marie-Claire blais]_

_Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais il fit un effort et se remémora le visage de son petit frère se goinfrant avec une gourmandise peu dissimulée, savourant la tarte aux pommes que Winry avait préparé pour leur retour._

« - Ça ne te manques pas ?

- Je mentirais si je disais que ca ne me manque pas, mais quand je vois Alphonse marcher, sourire, rire, ou juste apprécier la pluie ou le soleil sur son visage, oui, quand je vois ça, je me dis que ça vaut toute l'alchimie du monde.

- En parlant d'Alphonse, tu ne l'accompagnes pas à la gare ?

- Non, il est déjà parti pour l'Est à l'heure qu'il est.

- Il est si tard ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Déjà six heures et demie. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, hein?

- Oui… oui, je trouve aussi.. Quand pars-tu ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas encore… je pense que je vais rester une petite semaine à Central, après je ferais un tour d'Amestris pour voir d'autres gens.»

Roy sembla réfléchir un instant. C'était une de ses seules journées de travail qui avait été un temps sois peu agréable depuis.. Et bien depuis au moins deux ans. Si Edward restait un petit peu, il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de sa compagnie.

« - Si tu as du temps à tuer.. Tu peux toujours passer par mon bureau.

- Allons donc, tu t'ennuies tant que ça colonel ? »

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

« - Et bien vois-tu, je n'ai plus d'Alchimiste d'état petit et capricieux pour me divertir avec ses rapports passionnants ! »

Edward plissa les yeux sous l'adjectif _« petit et capricieux _» mais éclata de rire devant l'air théâtral et faussement désolé de Mustang, qui fit semblant de soupirer de lassitude et de désarroi histoire de rajouter un peu plus de dérision à la scène. Voyant Edward repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire, il se permit un sourire doux, un de ceux que le blond ne lui avait jamais vu.

_Woh… _

Tout d'un coup, il faisait moins le fier, le jeune homme intrépide anciennement alchimiste d'état, il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

_S'il fait ce sourire à toutes les filles, pas étonnant qu'il ait du succès … _

Il toussota pour la forme, enfin remit de ses _émotions_ et considéra un peu plus sérieusement l'offre de Roy.

« - J'y penserais, ouais, souffla-il doucement »

Roy sorti un stylo de sa poche intérieure, et inscrivit rapidement quelque chose sur la petite serviette blanche qu'on lui avait donné avec sa consommation.

« Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant la petite serviette, c'est mon numéro de téléphone personnel, si tu veux aller boire un café ou si tu as juste besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. »

Cette fois-ci Edward rosie légèrement, mais acquiesçât d'un vague signe de tête tout en rangeant précieusement le papier dans sa poche.

« - Je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'y aller, annonça Mustang tout en se leva.

- C'est surtout que tu n'as pas fini ta pile de dossier, heureusement que je ne suis pas venu plus tôt tu en aurais encore moins fait, lui répondit le blond, en se levant à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute … c'est cette paperasse ! Elle est d'un ennui !

- C'est surtout que tu es un vrai tire-au-flanc quand Hawkeye n'est pas là ! Demain tu ne pourras pas t'y soustraire !

- Merci de me rappeler que c'était aujourd'hui son jour de congé, marmonna le brun. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se rendirent compte que le soleil commençait à décliner doucement et que la fraîcheur nocturne tombait elle aussi.

« - Et bien je pars par là, fit Roy en désignant le côté gauche.

- Et moi à l'opposé. En montrant la droite du doigt. »

Il y eut un instant de silence gêné. Ils étaient là comme deux idiots à ne pas savoir comment se dire au revoir, si un au revoir c'était. Finalement, Edward lui tendit poliment la main.

_« - _à plus, Roy ! »

Le susnommé lui sourit, et chaleureusement serra sa main.

« - Au revoir, Edward. »

Pourtant au lieu de partir de son côté, il resta un peu à contempler Edward partir dos à lui. Il avait grandit, sa taille était tout à fait normale pour un jeune homme de son âge. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, ses habits, tout ça témoignaient de la maturité visible de celui qu'il nommait _FullMetal_. Les mains dans les poches il disparut à l'intersection de rue suivante, laissant le brun pensif, et l'espace d'une seconde, il revit le garçon vêtu de noir et de sa cape rouge gratifié du caducée de l'alchimie, avec ses cheveux attachés en natte. Il battit deux ou trois fois des paupières, et sourit intérieurement, avant de se diriger enfin vers chez lui.

**O-O-O-O**

Enfin propre, il s'assit sur le lit, une serviette autour du cou pour essuyer ses cheveux qui goutaient doucement. Rêveusement il regarda la serviette en papier avec le numéro de Roy, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la mouiller.

C'était bête, trois fois rien, mais ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir son numéro de téléphone. D'avoir pris un verre avec lui, parler du jour promis. Tout ça, c'était si bizarre. Tout aussi bizarrement, l'idée de le revoir s'imposer avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

Avec une petite boule au ventre il pensa à Alphonse, qui arriverait à Xing dans la matinée. Il était sûr que là-bas il serait bien traité, entre May et Lin, il n'avait vraiment aucun soucis à ce faire. Mais c'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'ils allaient être séparés pour un petit moment, alors oui, ça lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur, quand même..

_Rah, t'as pas à t'en faire, il est accompagné, dans un pays ami, et en plus il t'a toujours battu à la baston !_

Fort de cette résolution, il fini de se sécher hâtivement les cheveux avant de se coucher, totalement épuisé.

À l'autre bout de la ville Roy finissait d'essayer de donner l'apparence d'un lit à son lit, c'est-à-dire qu'il remettait ses coussins là où ils devaient être, et ce n'était certainement pas au pied du lit voir même -et là il ignorait totalement comment celui-ci avait fini dans un tel endroit- en haut de sa petite bibliothèque. Sans oublier de remettre ses deux couettes comme il faut, c'est-à-dire dans le sens de la longueur, et en les démêlant si possible.

_Ma parole, j'organise des orgies oniriques avec mon lit ou bien ?_

Une fois qu'il eut réussit à donner une forme … disons passablement convenable à son lit, il se dépêcha de s'enrouler mollement dans les couettes, plus qu'impatient de commencer une nuit de sommeil qui promettait d'être plutôt courte.

Effectivement, partir du bureau deux heures en avance aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il y soit deux heures plutôt que prévu demain. C'était ca ou trouver une excuse réellement valable pour Hawkeye, et ça, c'était carrément foutu d'avance vu qu'il avait traversé la moitié de la ville dans son uniforme bleu, en _bonne compagnie_ pour aller boire un verre, crédibilité zéro pour la seule excuse que Hawkeye tolérait : la maladie.

_Chienne de vie… paperasse de mes deux, elle aura raison de moi !_

Il tourna la tête vers son téléphone.

_Bah… peut être que ce sera la seule semaine intéressante de l'année …c'est pas si mal.. _

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Roy Mustang s'endormit sereinement.

**O-O-O-O**

« - Monsieur Elric, excusez-moi, on vous demande au téléphone. »

Le monsieur Elric en question essaya d'assimiler ce que le majordome venait de lui dire. S'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main tout en se frottant les yeux de l'autre, il articula un minable « keuwa ? » ensommeillé entre deux ou trois bâillements.

« - On vous demande au téléphone, Monsieur, répéta calmement l'homme, quoi qu'amusé par la tête du client.

- Ah oui, d'accord, très bien, euh merci, j'arrive.

- Vous pouvez aussi prendre l'appel dans votre chambre, Monsieur, rajouta l'autre, avec une pointe d'amusement qui fit se sentir Edward encore plus ridicule.

- Ah, euh oui, merci, très bien. »

L'homme disposa alors qu'Edward décrochait l'appareil téléphonique.

« -allOOoo ? Fit-il en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

- Ed ? Je te réveille ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne comptais pas me lever trop tard.

- D'accord, je suis bien arrivé à Xing. Lin m'a accueillit chez lui, avec Zampano et Jerso.

- Ce vieux radin qui a bouffé à l'œil tout le temps où il était à Amestris t'à généreusement accueillit ?

- Ed ! Lui répondit Al, dans un ton qui oscillait entre le reproche et l'amusement.

- Bah quoi ?

- Oh rien, ce que tu peux être bête ! Bref, il nous a donc accueillit, oui. C'était pour te dire que si tu veux me joindre, même si je ne suis pas au palais…

- AU _PALAIS_ ?

- Ne hurle pas au téléphone !

- a-ah, oui, pardon. Et donc, comment ça, au palais ?

- Lin est devenu empereur ! Donc, je suis le bienvenu chez lui -et toi aussi- tu pourras me joindre ici, et quand je n'y serais pas, Lin à fait promettre de prendre tes messages et de m'envoyer des gens pour les porter.

- Empereur ? La vache… d'accord, très bien. Ça me rassure, honnêtement. Et Lan Fan, tu l'as revue ? Et May ?

- Lan Fan est toujours le garde du corps de Lin. Elle m'a aussi demandé de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas encore vu May, mais je pense que je ne commencerais à étudier que d'ici deux ou trois jours. Et toi ?

- J'ai revu le colonel. Enfin, maintenant il est Général de Brigade. Je pense que je vais rester une petite semaine à Central aussi. On reste en contact, de toute façon !

- Bien sûr ! Ne fait pas de bêtises et n'embête pas trop le général de brigade.

- Tu me connais…

- Justement, je parle en connaissance de cause !

- D'accord, d'accord… je ne ferais pas de trop _grosses_ bêtises… pour Roy, par contre…

- Tu es irrécupérable ! Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Roy ? »

_Ah ouais, j'avais même pas fait gaffe… _

Le combiné de téléphone entre l'épaule et l'oreille il s'évertuait à choisir ses habits de la journée d'une main tout en faisant la conversation avec son frère.

« - Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai revu hier, on a été boire un verre. Vu que je ne suis plus dans l'armée.. C'est… étrange…

- Hunhun, répondit son frère taquin.

- Hunhun quoi d'abord ?

- Oh rien. Bon, je te laisse, je n'ai pas dormi, _moi_, dit-il en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Je te rappellerais d'ici demain ou après-demain. À plus Ed !

- Ouais, ça marche. Fait attention a toi, Al !

- Promis ! »

Edward sourit doucement en reposant le combiné du téléphone. Il regarda l'heure médusé. Sept heure et demi. Il soupira, de toute façon, il était désormais parfaitement réveillé, ses affaires étaient prêtes, et il n'avait aucune bonne excuse pour se recoucher si ce n'est la flemme, mais ce n'était pas une raison que l'on pouvait qualifier de valable, et certainement pas de bonne.

« - J'ai plus qu'à aller me doucher et petit-déjeuner » soupira-t-il quand son regard tomba sur la petite serviette en papier de la vielle. Il la considéra un petit moment d'un air absent, puis fini par se relever en s'étirant énergiquement, avant de prendre ses affaires d'une main pour ce diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il n'en ressortit qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, dans un panache de vapeur, et un appétit qui n'allait que crescendo, et c'est donc en quatrième vitesse qu'il descendit à la cafétéria pour ce remplir avidement l'estomac.

Avec la même avidité, il remplit copieusement son assiette de croissants, pains au chocolat, pains au lait, sans oublié de prendre de toutes les sortes de confitures et l'emblématique chocolat chaud pour tout tremper dedans. N'importe qui de normalement constitué n'en aurait jamais avalé le quart sans se rendre malade, mais la contenance stomacal du célèbre Edward Elric ne faisait pas dans la normalité il fallait dire. Il avait passé des années à manger pour deux au sens propre du terme afin que le corps de son frère puisse se nourrir convenablement. Pourtant Alphonse pouvait de nouveau se nourrir par lui-même, il interprétait donc ce besoin de manger pour deux comme une sorte de séquelle.

Les autres appelaient ça une excuse déguisée pour se goinfrer come un affamé du tiers-monde. La tournure était plus juste, mais largement moins honorable en soi.

Toujours est-il que notre héros s'évertuait judicieusement à faire passer ce que contenait son plateau à son estomac et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il constata le carnage de miettes et autres taches de chocolat chaud qui parsemaient son plateau, témoins aux premières loges de son engloutissement sans nom, mais rassasié, il pu enfin réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée.

Le menton sur la table, sa petite cuillère dans la bouche, il essaya d'organiser le plan de sa journée. D'abord, allez voir Madame Hughes. Ensuite, il avait bien envie de faire un tour dans Central, voir les nouveautés. Oui, c'était un bon programme.

**O-O-O-O**

Le général de Brigade Roy Mustang piquait sévèrement du nez sur ses papiers, très sévèrement même. Depuis six heures du matin il complétait tout ce qu'il avait allègrement laissé en plan la veille, histoire d'éviter de paraître trop en retard, ce qui donnerait une bonne excuse a Hawkeye pour lui passer un savon, et très franchement, non merci.

« - Déjà là, Général de Brigade ?

- Ah, Bonjour Lieutenant Colonel.

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes parti plus tôt hier, vous avez tout laissé en plan et vous vous êtes levé plutôt pour essayer de rattraper votre retard. N'est-ce pas ?»

Roy Mustang ouvrit grand la bouche devant la perspicacité de sa subordonnée. Lui qui avait espéré que ça passerait si pas inaperçu, simplement un peu moins voyant, avait faillit à la tâche. Ou alors..

« - C'est Edward qui vous a tout raconté ? Demanda-t-il la mine boudeuse de s'être aussi facilement fait repéré.

- Non, se sont vos cernes. J'ignorais qu'Edward était de retour à Central.

- Ah… »

Mais Roy n'ajouta aucun commentaire sur ses cernes. Pour la premières fois depuis des années, c'était un manque de fatigue qui s'expliquait par un simple manque de sommeil, qui n'était pour une fois, pas dû à ses insomnies ou ses cauchemars redondant qui lui mettait les nerfs à mal, même s'il avait apprit à le cacher.

C'est peut être pour ça que sa subordonnée avait aussi bien réussit à percer son petit écart de la veille, parce qu'elle avait compris que ses cernes n'avaient aucun rapport avec ses problèmes « habituels » de sommeil ? Peut être qu'il ne le cachait pas si bien que ça alors ?

« - Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui. Alphonse et lui repartent à l'aventure.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, en réalité.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, les frères Elric ont toujours eu ce besoin de voyager, et même si vous leur confiez des missions hardies, ils avaient toujours hâte de repartir alors qu'ils vous avaient à peine remit leurs rapports.

- C'est vrai… répondit-il, soudain nostalgique.

- Et je suis persuadée que cela vous manque, à vous aussi. »

Il la considéra un instant, d'un visage impassible. Il y avait dans ces propos une vérité qui lui faisait un peu peur, en vérité. Il préféra ne pas s'en formaliser, le mettre dans un coin de sa tête, très très très loin, de manière a ce qu'il n'y pense plus, et haussa les épaules négligemment en guise de réponse. Hawkeye sembla comprendre, car elle n'insista pas à ce sujet, et déposa un peu plus de travail sur son bureau. Le message était clair, plus de petites conversations avant d'avoir un peu avancé dans son retard.

_Bon sang… Et si j'en brûlait un peu discrètement ? je ferais passer ça pour un stupide accident et… et ouais, non en fait. _

Conscient que cette façon de penser était totalement ridicule et ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir pour autant moins de dossiers à remplir, il soupira fortement.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, en lui faisant sauter sa pause déjeuner et rattraper son retard de la veille et presque achever son travail de la journée qu'elle engagea à nouveau la conversation.

« - Vous avez donc revu Edward ?

- Riza, s'il te plait, cesse de me donner du _vous_, parlons entre adultes normaux sans soucis de grade, lui rétorqua t'-il, pas méchamment, mais d'une voix plutôt lasse.

- Très bien. Est-ce que tu as enfin pu lui demander ce qu'il pensait à propos du fait que tu ais recouvert la vue ? »

Roy la regarda en fronçant un peu les sourcils, était-il si transparent aux yeux de cette femme pour qu'elle devine que cette question l'avait hanté durant ses deux dernières années ?

« -Tu l'as dit toi-même ce jour là, on se connait depuis longtemps. Résolut-elle simplement.

- Oui, j'ai pu lui en parler. Et il ne m'en veut pas… Je suis soulagé, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Quand repartent-ils ?

- Alphonse est reparti pour Xing depuis hier. Edward m'a dit qu'il allait rester quelques temps, une semaine tout au plus à Central.

- J'espère juste que ça ne va pas encore te détourner de ton travail, soupira-t-elle. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux à la phrase de son amie et subordonnée.

« - Comment ça ?

- Oh, Roy ! Tu ne te rappelles pas pourquoi Maes devait autant filtrer les informations sur ces deux là ? À chaque nouvelle tu devenais incontrôlable, et tu n'arrivais plus a être objectif. »

_C'est vrai.. Maes filtrait … toi-même tu te le disais hier après-midi._

A nouveau cette sensation, ce sentiment réprimé qu'il ressentait toujours lorsque ça touchait les frères Elric, et Edward en particulier. A nouveau, il se força à enfouir ce ressenti dans un coin de sa tête.

« - Ca ira. » répondit-il simplement. Riza lui sourit doucement avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

« - Vous avez encore un peu de travail avant de rentrer, Monsieur.

- Oui. »

Elle ne le lâcha que deux bonnes heures plus tard. Au moins, il avait exécuté tout son travail sans broncher, y trouvant même refuge pour s'empêcher de penser. Quand elle commença à se rendre compte qu'il prenait même de l'avance, elle le renvoya chez lui, et il ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, c'était inutile.

**O-O-O-O**

Eward avait passé une journée plus qu'agréable. Après son déjeuner plus que largement copieux, il avait flâné dans les rues de Central qui s'éveillait doucement. Vers onze heure et demi, son ventre avait encore une fois reprit le dessus, et il avait trouvé un petit restaurant sympa, préparant un genre de plat qu'il n'avait strictement jamais vu auparavant, il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête le nom de l'endroit - _L'orangerais_ - et sa localisation exacte, pour sûr qu'il y retournerait !

Après avoir mangé plus que raisonnablement, il avait été acheter des pommes et c'était rendu chez Madame Gracia.

Avec une boule au ventre et une profonde honte et amertume de lui-même, mais il s'y était rendu avec courage. Il avait passé la moitié de l'après midi à discuter avec elle, et n'avait pas résister a sa tarte aux pommes - qui le pouvait, d'ailleurs - et il en était ressorti, plus léger. Comme s'il avait expié une partie de ses péchés.

Et désormais, il était là, assis sur son lit, ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton posé dans ses mains, il contemplait encore la petite serviette en papier délicatement posée sur la table de chevet, à côté du téléphone, avec une moue pensive.

_J'appelle, j'appelle pas .. ?_

Le jeune homme blond hésitait sérieusement. Il se battait contre lui-même dans une guerre intra-personnelle qui opposait sa conscience à ses envies, et un peu de timidité se faisait sentir. Mais juste un peu, bien cachée aux yeux des intrus, il ne faudrait pas qu'on voit Edward Elric un peu gêné, ça serait… gênant.

_Oh et puis merde ! J'appelle. _

Fort de cette résolution, il composa avec détermination le numéro de téléphone inscrit sur la serviette, comme pour prouver au téléphone en question qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Lorsque la première sonnerie retentit, son courage semblât pourtant l'abandonner.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était mort de trouille, non, fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orgies, c'est juste qu'il appréhendait de téléphoner a Roy dans un cadre différemment qu'un rapport hiérarchique établi par l'armée.

En plus simple, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait envie de le revoir pour parler comme la dernière fois. Il avait envie d'une présence.

_Encore une sonnerie, et si il ne décroche pas, je raccrocherais et .._

« -Allo ? Roy Mustang à l'appareil, j'écoute ? »

…_Et mmerrdeuh !_

« - Euh, Co… Roy, euh je, euh, … C'est Edward, dit-il finalement en se flageolant mentalement pour ce bafouillage de midinette, passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Ah, Edward ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh, bien bien, et toi ?

- On fait aller. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Un problème ?

- Non, non, tout va très bien. Je me demandais juste … ça te dirait d'aller manger dehors, demain soir ?

- Et bien, je n'ai rien de prévu, alors pourquoi pas ? Tu as une idée de l'endroit ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à la question.

« - J'ai repéré un resto sympa ce midi, ça te dis ?

- D'accord, je passe te chercher, ou tu viens m'attendre à mon bureau ?

- Je viendrais t'attendre.

- Très bien, à demain Edward, bonne nuit !

- Euh oui, à demain, bonne nuit. »

Le jeune blond reposa le combiné avec un soupir de soulagement mêlé de sérénité, finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il s'était fait des peurs pour rien. Ou pas grand-chose, en tout cas.

À l'autre bout de la ville, Roy reposa aussi le combiné de son téléphone encore surpris, mais avec un drôle de sourire collé sur les lèvres. Quand il avait entendu la sonnerie et regardé l'heure, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à entendre Edward balbutier à l'autre bout du fil.

_Edward qui balbutie .. _

Mais c'était tant mieux. La journée de demain n'en passerait que plus rapidement, et le soir, il pourrait encore voyager par les paroles de l'ancien Alchimiste d'état.

Il se demandait juste où le jeune homme allait l'emmener. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il pense a prendre des affaires de rechange, histoire d'être un minimum présentable, et pas _encore_ en uniforme.

Paisiblement, il entama le même rituel que tout les autres soirs, c'est-à-dire donner une forme un temps sois peu convenable à son lit, avant de s'y étaler en bonne et due forme avec un sourire d'accomplissement profond.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, Roy Mustang dormi d'une traite, sans insomnies ou cauchemars pour venir le hanter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartirent en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage "obligé" à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui s'ennuie fermement.

**Couple**: Royed.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) : **_Bah.. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire en note, pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai pris goût à ce petit bavardage de début de chapitre.

_**Note (2) : **_Hum, ce chapitre ne contient pas de flash-back, mais je me suis permis quelques retours sur certains évènements. Voyez cela comme un éventuel sujet de débat / discussion possible.

_**Note (3) **_: Hum (non, j'ai déjà commencé la note deux comme ça, dégage, toi) Hey ! C'est bientôt les vacances je me trompe ? Et donc bientôt halloween par la même occasion ! Mais ça ne changera rien à la vitesse de parution, je vous dis donc à Mardi prochain ! See ya.

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

_**Matsuyama**__ : Euwa, ne t'inquiète pas, quitte à faire un Lemon, c'est quelque chose qui sera inscrit dan l'histoire et pas simplement rajouté sur un coup de tête, si j'avais voulu faire un lemon pour un lemon j'aurais écris un rapide PWP ! Ah ma bêta fait du bon travail hein ? Je suis fière d'elle !_

_**Heaven **__: héhéhé, t'as vu, on dit que tu fais du bon travail ! Heureusement que t'es là, j'aurais honte de refaire les fautes que je faisais quand on écrivait nos tribulations rêveuses en cours._

_**Lablonde **__: Eh bien, eh bien que de compliments, si tu continues comme ça je vais sortir mon éventail et rire comme une bourgeoise ahah ! À mardi prochain !_

_**Ayu**__ : Ah tant mieux alors ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir cette fois-ci non plus !_

_**Poi **__:Woh, ça c'est de l'entrain communicatif, à l'heure ou je rédige cette entête, je suis en train de travailler durement à la force de mes dix doigts pour rédiger un cinquième chapitre plaisant. En attendant, voici le chapitre 4 : Tadam !_

_

* * *

_

_« Mon amour s'est transformé en flamme, et cette flamme consume peu à peu tout ce qu'il y a de terrestre en moi » [Novalis]_

Le jeune homme enroulé dans des draps de soie se réveillait doucement, grognant un peu pour la forme sans toute fois daigner ouvrir les yeux. Il profitait de la caresse du soleil qu'il sentait sur sa peau, la réchauffant de sa morsure de feu. Ses sens reprenaient peu à peu possession de son corps à nouveau, en alerte, attentif aux moindres murmures du vent dans les arbres, à la moindre caresse du soleil.

Enfin, Alphonse se décida à ouvrir les yeux, papillonnant des paupières pour accommoder ses pupilles à la lumière que diffusait l'astre lumineux, puis il s'étira longuement soupira de bien-être au frottement du tissu noble sur sa peau.

Avec l'énergie candide qui lui était connu, il fini par sortir de son lit, après une douche rapide, il s'habilla avec des vêtements frais qui sentaient si bon le jasmin, des vêtements sobres mais locaux, et ouvrit la porte fenêtre de sa chambre pour sortir dans le jardin intérieur du palais, fermant les yeux pour se délecter de toutes les sensations qui affluaient dans son être.

Le plaisir de l'herbe mouillée de rosée sous ses pieds nus, la légère brise qui agitait ses cheveux courts et blonds foncé, et l'âme de ce pays encore inconnu et mystérieux, une âme paisible, il avait l'inexplicable sensation que celui-ci avait la même saveur que le thé, une fraicheur douce et réconfortante.

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas rapides qui provenaient de sa chambre, à peine fut-il retourné qu'on le percuta doucement, le faisant tomber sans violence dans l'herbe humide, lui coupant pourtant le souffle.

« Monsieur Alphonse ! »

Le susnommé reconnu immédiatement la voix qui avait prononcé son prénom, bien qu'elle ait un peu changé, sans doute dû a l'âge. Inconsciemment le cadet Elric serra dans ses bras la personne qui s'y trouva, qui fit de même avant de se redresser entre les jambes du jeune homme.

« May ! »

La petite fille qu'il avait quitté il y a deux ans avait bien changé. Elle n'était plus emmitouflée dans ses tas de tissus superposés les uns sur les autres, leur préférant une tunique rose et pourpre au col mao, fendue de part et d'autres jusqu'aux hanches, sous laquelle elle avait mit un genre de leggins noir jusqu'à mi-mollet et les habituelles chaussures de ce pays. Ses cheveux était coiffés en simple macaron et son visage était plus celui d'une jeune femme que d'une petite fille. Elle avait grandi, car il constata qu'une fois debout, elle ne faisait qu'une simple tête de moins que lui.

« - May, Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci Monsieur Alphonse, et vous ?

- Oh May, tutoie-moi, et arrête de m'appeler monsieur, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi, tu sais ? »

Elle lui offrit son plus joli sourire, et Alphonse se dit que c'était aussi doux et frais que le thé, ça aussi. Les joues un peu rose de plaisir de la jeune fille lui mit du baume au cœur, et ses yeux noirs en amandes brillaient de malice.

_Des yeux noirs en amandes .._

Un instant le jeune homme se demanda si le colonel - désormais général de brigade - Mustang n'avait pas des origines Xinoises, et le simple fait de penser à l'homme gradé lui fît penser a son grand-frère. Une pointe de nostalgie se fît sentir.

_Je l'appellerais ce soir._

Puis il jeta un coup a May qui le regardait toujours avec son visage paisible et heureux, et son sourire qui ne perdait rien de sa saveur.

« May, tu pourrais me faire visiter un peu le village et ses environs ?

Sans répondre, la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras, commença à le tirer doucement vers la sortie, tout en lui demandant comment c'était passé son voyage, comment il trouvait le palais, et ce qu'il avait fait pendant deux ans et ..

« May ! Hey, May attends .. Mes chaussures ! »

**O-O-O-O**

Les rayons du soleil, doux soldats de l'astre lumineux, éclairaient légèrement la chambre d'hôtel d'un certain jeune homme, anciennement alchimiste d'état.

Aujourd'hui, Edward Elric avait envie de ne rien faire. Rien faire de constructif, en tout cas. Il passa donc une heure roulé en boule dans sa couette, bien au chaud et ce, malgré l'heure tardive, à réfléchir quoi faire de ses dix doigts sans que ça ne soit trop fatiguant non plus. Il décida que la première chose à faire était de prendre un déjeuner complet, et ensuite d'appeler Alphonse pour prendre des nouvelles. Ça ne demandait pas beaucoup d'effort ça, au moins.

Il se leva donc enfin, parti prendre une douche encore brûlante et comme la veille, il se gava plus qu'il ne prit ce que le commun des mortels considérait comme un déjeuner normal, car ayant sauté le petit-déjeuner à cause de sa très grasse matinée - il était environ une heure de l'après midi quand le jeune homme avait enfin consentit a se lever - il s'était allégrement rattrapé sur le déjeuner.

Après une demi-heure de recherches dans sa valise, puis la chambre entière, il trouva finalement le numéro d'Al à côté de celui de Roy, près du téléphone et préféra ne faire aucune remarque sur l'archéologie inutile précédemment entreprise. À la place il composa le numéro et attendit patiemment qu'on décroche de l'autre côté.

« - Chambre de Monsieur Alphonse Elric, j'écoute ?

- Bonjours, je suis Edward Elric, l'ainé d'Alphonse, puis-je lui parler ?

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur votre frère est déjà parti. Dois-je lui laisser un message ? »

Edward réfléchit un instant, levant les yeux en l'air.

« - Non. Dites-lui simplement que je l'ai appelé pour prendre des nouvelles, merci.

- Bien monsieur. »

Il raccrocha un peu déçu. Assis sur son lit il regarda le bout de ses chaussures. Alphonse devait sûrement être avec May, à cette pensé un immense sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le rappellerait plus tard, juste pour l'embêter un peu à ce sujet.

En attendant, il décida d'aller faire le tour des magasins d'antiquités et autres « boite à bouiboui » histoire de passer le temps avant d'aller chercher _Roy_. À cette pensée là, c'est un sourire plus doux qui lui effleura rapidement les lèvres. Il vérifia qu'il avait ses papiers et tout ce qu'il lui fallait sur lui, et sorti en fermant sa porte de sa chambre d'hôtel à clé derrière lui. Peut être qu'il devrait penser à s'acheter un appartement quelque part, comme point de chute. Et central, ce n'était pas si mal.

**O-O-O-O**

À l'autre bout de la ville, un brun en uniforme militaire, n'avait lui, pas le temps de penser à comment embêter une tierce personne, bien trop occupé à remplir correctement sa paperasse, qui pour une fois et contrairement à d'habitude, s'amoindrissait au fur et à mesure que l'après midi passait. Le « _pire_ » dans ce comportement inhabituel, c'est que le général de brigade Roy Mustang accomplissait son travail avec quelque chose qu'on pouvait presque nommer de _l'entrain_ - il avait même sauté la pause déjeuner pour continuer et restait dans les temps. Cela aurait presque inquiété sa subordonnée si elle n'avait pas vu que pour une fois, il n'avait pas de cernes violacés sous ses yeux.

Le général de brigade Roy Mustang regarda sa montre-gousset avec un grand sourire, et se leva de sa chaise sous le regard interrogateur de Hawkeye, qui venait juste déposer les derniers éléments de son travail.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais simplement me changer et je reviendrais finir les dossiers qu'il me reste.

- Je peux vous faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Oui. »

Elle n'insista pas et regarda son supérieur partir d'un pas léger vers ses vestiaires.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, son premier réflexe fut de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il fit tourner un robinet doucement, puis un autre qui grinçât un peu sous le geste, régla la température de l'eau tout en ôtant hâtivement sa veste décorée, et en profita pour enlever sa chemise bleue pâle au passage.

Il s'aspergeât longuement le visage avec l'eau tiède, avant de s'essuyer doucement avec une serviette. Il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, ses cheveux gouttant un peu, et se sourit à lui-même avant de se changer complètement, enfilant une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir et un pantalon de la même teinte.

Il regagna son bureau avec la même démarche légère, se rassit et continua de remplir les quelques dossiers qui lui restait à traiter, sans se détacher de son sourire, sous le regard impassible de sa fidèle subordonnée.

« - Lieutenant-colonel, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il ne me reste que ce dossier à remplir.

- Bien. »

Et elle n'ajouta rien, mais sourit doucement et discrètement et en constatant une chose qui n'était pas arrivée souvent en deux ans. Roy Mustang, son supérieur mais aussi ami, n'avait pas eu l'air si serein et heureux depuis un long moment. Il n'était pas foncièrement malheureux d'être à sa place, mais elle pouvait imaginer le vide que causait certaines absences dont il avait plus ou moins pris l'habitude de manière inconsciente. Il finirait par s'en rendre compte.

Elle se retira donc en silence, fermant la porte sur un général de brigade qui finissait de remplir le dernier dossier avec une sorte de légèreté et de satisfaction personnelle. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle croisa un blond qui lui était plus que familier. Ça expliquait l'entrain de Roy et pourquoi il s'était aussi changé, délaissant l'uniforme pour une tenue plus classe mais décontractée, la dernière pièce du puzzle, si vous préférez.

« - Edward ! L'interpella-t-elle poliment. »

Le susnommé releva la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire. Les mains dans les poches, il avait enfilé une chemise blanche et un petit gilet sans manche couleur chocolat, ainsi qu'un pantalon classique de la même couleur. Des habits qui faisaient incontestablement parfaitement ressortir ses cheveux et ses yeux.

« - Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais très bien, je te remercie, sourit-elle. Et toi Edward ?

- Au sommet de ma forme, comme toujours !

- Je suppose que tu as _encore_ rendez-vous avec le Général de Brigade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Edward rougit un petit peu devant les mots « _rendez-vous » _en se les répétant à lui-même. Ça sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles, mais pas désagréable. Roy n'était pas désagréable, d'un point de vue physique ou mental -quand il n'essayait pas de le provoquer gentiment. Puis dans un deuxième temps il s'aperçut qu'elle avait dit « _encore_ » ce qui montrait qu'elle était au courant pour leur café.

« - Je vois, vous êtes déjà au courant alors. On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher. »

Elle lui sourit doucement. Edward avait toujours compris que derrière la sévérité qu'elle montrait constamment durant ses heures de travail, se cachait une femme douce et compréhensive, avec une intuition féminine et une perspicacité redoutable, et c'était peu dire.

« - Tu t'es vendu tout seul, à vrai dire, mais j'était déjà au courant avant. C'est donc toi qui vient le chercher à son travail ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Votre grade.. C'est vrai. Il m'a proposé de venir me chercher… mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il vienne en voiture, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de remonter dans un engin pareil avec lui au volant !

- J'imagine oui, en plus, il a tendance à oublier de se concentrer surtout quand tu es là.

- Si vous parlez d'avant-hier…

- Non, pas spécialement. Tu devrais y aller, vous allez être en retard sinon. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et lui tendit une main qu'il serra toujours un peu perdu dans les sous entendus qu'elle avait pu faire.

_Manquer de concentration quand je suis là … _

Il en était à faire la liste des réponses possibles et probables quand il atterrit pour la deuxième fois de la semaine devant la porte en bois du bureau du _Général de Brigade Roy Mustang. _Il donna trois petits coups sur la porte et une voix étouffée lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

« - Ah, Edward, je viens de finir justement.

- C'est jour de fête !

- Tu te moques ?

- Un peu oui, quand on connait ton sens aigu de l'organisation de l'orthographe et ton amour inconditionnel pour les dossiers !

- Mon amour pour les dossiers aurait pu être proportionnel à ta taille à une époque.

- C'est petit ça, grogna l'autre.

- Tu t'enfonces ..

- Raaah ! »

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, un peu boudeur, alors que Roy le regardait malicieusement.

« - Je plaisante, ne te vexe pas.

- Je ne me vexe pas ! S'exclama-t-il. On y va ?

- Je te suis. »

Quelques minutes de marche, deux ou trois potins, une nouvelle petite dispute plus tard, et tout deux se tenaient devant la petite enseigne qui ne payait pas de mine. Roy regarda la devanture du petit restaurant, et lu à haute voix le nom de celui-ci peint dans des caractères oranges vifs que le temps avait fait passé et écaillé.

« - _L'Orangerais_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y mange ?

- ils appellent ça des pizzas. »

Roy le regarda un instant avec une tête plus que médusée, clignant des yeux, un sourcil relevé dans une mimique de profonde interrogation.

« - des… _Pizzas_ ? répétat-il totalement abasourdi. Késecé ? »

Edward le regarda, et se mit a rire doucement. Les rares fois ou il avait vu cette tête, c'était quand il l'avait plus ou moins obligé a collaborer a son plan pour capturer l'homonculus Gluttony et quand celui-ci avait avalé ses flammes.

« -Tu vas le voir bien assez tôt. Lui dit le blond, en commençant à monter les deux petites marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Tu viens ou quoi ?

- J'arrive. »

Il se dépêchât de gravir les deux marches à son tour, rentrant après Edward qui avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée, et contempla l'endroit en silence. Il y faisait chaud, à sa gauche, un immense établi derrière lequel s'activait trois ou quatre personnes.

« - Bonsoir, fit poliment le blond, une table pour deux personnes, c'est possible ?

- Bien sur, monsieur, toutes nos tables sont à l'étage, je vous en prie. Répondit une jeune serveuse, brune au yeux verts, avec un sourire aimable et vraiment très charmant.

- Je vous remercie. Répondit le blond, en lui retournant son sourire »

Roy Mustang aurait de toute évidence sûrement trouvé la jeune femme tout à fait à son goût, surtout lorsqu'elle avait sourit, s'il n'avait pas était omnibulé par le sourire qu'Edward avait rendu à la jeune femme en question, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais, strictement jamais vu. Un peu charmeur, surtout sincère.

C'est vrai, c'était quoi ce truc là ? Entre le sentiment étrange qu'il devait réprimer à chaque fois que le sujet _Edward Elric _était abordé, surtout quand il se trouvait dans une phrase qui contenait « _problèmes_ » ou le verbe « _manquer _», et cette façon de le détailler du regard, de s'étonner d'un sourire charmeur et qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnu, et d'avoir lui-même un sourire con collé sur la gueule parce qu'il l'avait appelé la veille ?

_Hawkeye avait peut être un peu raison… ça me manquait … _

Peu importe, il enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'assoir en face du blond qui ne l'avais pas attendu et l'était déjà, et qui le regardait, son menton sans la paume de sa main.

« - J'y pense, fit le brun, Pourquoi être venu me chercher au bureau ? J'aurais très bien pu passer te prendre en voiture..

- Justement !

- Justement _quoi_ ?

- Je tenais à arriver _entier_. Dois-je te rappeler que les deux fois ou je suis monté en voiture avec toi, tu as _légèrement_ mordu sur la file d'en face ?

- Dois-je te rappeler la teneur des _informations_ que tu m'avais révélé les deux fois où tu es monté en voiture avec moi ?

- Tu essayes de dire que c'est de _ma_ faute si _tu _conduis comme un pied ?

- Je veux seulement dire que si tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que tu m'as dit les fois où tu es monté avec moi, je n'aurais pas manqué de concentration ! »

Le jeune blond, le regarda un instant, et les paroles d'Hawkeye se glissèrent insidieusement dans sa tête.

_« il a tendance à oublier de ce concentrer quand tu es là … »_

Heureusement, la jeune brune de toute à l'heure, leur apporta les menus, coupant leur nouvelle petite dispute. Instantanément, Edward se mit à consulter celui-ci avec attention.

« - Hum… je crois que je vais prendre la _royale _! s'exclama-t-il enfin, refermant son menu en papier classé d'une main.

- Je pense que je vais prendre la même _chose_..

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ?

- Je ne demande qu'à l'être. »

Reposant calmement son menu sur la table il observa le blond qui avait remit son menton dans la paume de sa main, et qui regardait son autre main s'amuser avec sa fourchette. Inconsciemment le brun se mit à fixer aussi cette main qui jouait avec l'instrument de dégustation culinaire en fer, le tournant sur lui-même, dans un sens puis dans l'autre et une étrange envie l'envahit sans raison, ni fondement et soudainement.

L'envie de prendre cette main dans la sienne, comme le font les_ couples_ au restaurant. L'envie de mettre sa propre main sur la table, et de l'avancer vers celle-ci pour la caresser doucement.

« - Vous avez fait votre choix, messieurs ? Souffla doucement la jeune femme au yeux verts, mais cela fit pourtant sursauter le brun et eut l'avantage de le tirer de ses _rêvasseries_.

- Deux Royales, s'il vous plait mademoiselle, lui répondit le blond avec encore ce sourire là. Tu veux boire quelque chose en particulier ? Fit-il avec le même sourire mais à son intention cette fois. »

Roy le regarda sans expression, dans une parfaite neutralité et se reprit.

« - Non, non merci, juste de l'eau.

- Très bien. Fit la serveuse en repartant. »

_Okay, la je déconne, mais pour de bon, carrément. _

« - Ça va pas ? Lui demanda Edward, sourcils froncé.

- Si si, un moment d'absence, rien de grave.

- Hunhun, fit l'autre, suspicieux, sans relever pour autant son comportement. »

Roy aurait pu s'arrêter de « _déconner_ » en coupant court a son imagination, mais apparemment la première fois ne lui avait pas suffit puisqu'il s'intéressa, non pas à la main du blond mais directement à ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Elle étaient bien plus jolies courbées dans un sourire que pincées sévèrement.

_Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose, mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête._

« Je me suis toujours demandé, dit-il soudainement pour couper court à son nouveau combat intra-personnel, pourquoi Kimblee, t'as disons_ aidé_ ? Il n'était pas avec les homonculus, celui-là ? »

Edward qui s'apprêta à répondre fut couper par la serveuse déposant leur plat respectif avant de repartir discrètement. Roy regarda son assiette avec un visage dubitatif et surpris. Dans tout les cas, ça sentait vraiment bon. En face de lui, Edward avait déjà commencé à manger goulument, à son tour, il prit ses couverts suivant l'exemple vivant assis en face de lui, commença à manger. Il fut surprit dès la première bouchée.

« - Mais c'est super bon ce truc !

- Bien sûr que c'est super bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je mangeais n'importe quoi ?

- Pendant un temps, oui, à vrai dire. »

Roy lui adressa un grand sourire ironique, fier de sa réplique, et Edward plissa les yeux. Il y eut un instant de flottement étrange puis ils se mirent a rire ensemble.

« On est vraiment irrécupérables ! » S'exclamât le brun, en lui offrant un sourire doux.

Le genre de sourire qui fît rougir discrètement Edward. Il y avait de la complicité et une profonde sincérité dans ce sourire. Un sourire beaucoup plus attirant que les sourires charmeurs qu'il l'avait vu distribuer sans ticket à la gente féminine, à une époque. Non, là c'était un sourire pour lui et lui seul.

_Juste magnifique. _

Roy lui souriait toujours doucement. Edward se reprit.

« Pour Kimblee … j'y ai réfléchit pas mal, aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'il était dans le camp de qui que ce soit, à la vérité. Lui, il aimait juste tuer avec ses explosions, si on passe sur le fait que de ce côté-là il était sérieusement dérangé, je dirais que c'était un homme qui avait des valeurs, et qui suivait ses convictions, avec des principes. Je pense, qu'il respectait l'honneur des humains et l'honneur des homonculus, il voulait juste observer ce que donnerait l'affrontement des deux. Il a seulement réagit quand Pride a tenté de prendre mon corps comme conteneur, et ce alors qu'il méprisait les humains, c'était comme abandonner sa fierté et ses convictions. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Kimblee est intervenu. Avant de disparaître, Il lui a dit _tu ne comprends rien à Edward Elric._»

Roy le fixa en mâchant silencieusement le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche alors que Ed trouvait absolument passionnant de jouer avec une des olives de sa pizza avec son couteau.

« Il avait raison. Lâcha-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Kimblee, avait raison. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. »

Le blond releva vivement la tête, et les deux soleils qui lui servaient d'yeux tombèrent sur le visage doux du brun.

_On ne peut décemment pas être aussi mignon inconsciemment._

« Je veux dire, reprit-il, les homonculus n'ont jamais compris ta volonté. Ils étaient tellement tous convaincus que nous autres, les humains étions des insectes, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'un humain comme toi, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de l'histoire, viendrait allégrement leur foutre la raclée du siècle. »

Roy but une gorgé d'eau, déposant ses couverts dans son plat fini, et croisa les doigts de ses deux mains pour y poser son menton par-dessus, contemplant le jeune homme blond en face de lui. Edward était intelligent, il avait une force de caractère indescriptible et une volonté inébranlable, une détermination sans nom, en plus de cela, il était beau, mais surtout …

« Tu es vraiment unique, se surprit-il à souffler. »

_Et c'était vrai. Il est vraiment unique. Il n'y a que lui qui.. Et merde hein._

Edward termina son plat à son tour profondément troublé, les joues un peu roses. Fixant Roy qui le regardait toujours de la même manière, comme attendrit devant sa gène.

_Il se moque de moi, bien sûr … t'es con, Ed._

Il se reprit et roula des yeux devant un Roy qui parut surpris et incompréhensif devant une telle réaction.

« - Tu veux un dessert ? Dit-il pour couper court.

- Honnêtement? Je suis profondément incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Même une glace ? Ils font des glace divines.

- Bon, c'est sur que si tu me prends par les sentiments.. Je te laisse choisir pour moi.

- Sûr ?

- Après la bonne surprise pour la pizza, oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Edward fût agréablement surprit d'entendre ça. Même si finalement ça n'était pas grand-chose, c'était toujours un plaisir de savoir que l'autre lui faisait confiance pour choisir pour lui. Edward réalisa alors une chose : il ne savait rien des goûts de Roy Mustang. Ni en nourriture, ni en lecture, ni en quoi que ce soit.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il descendit machinalement les escaliers pour passer commande au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Un problème monsieur ?

- Non, aucun, je viens passer commande pour le dessert.

- Oh mais il ne fallait pas vous déplacer, je serais venue vous voir ! »

Le blond se tapa mentalement le front en jurant. A la réflexion faite, ce n'était pas si mal, au moins il ne sentirait pas le regard du brun pendant qu'il commanderait pour eux. Il n'aurait pas à stresser de savoir si ça allait lui plaire.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir … alors …_

Il consulta la carte des desserts qu'il avait attrapé sur le comptoir pendant que la jeune fille attendait patiemment sa commande.

_Hum .. Poire belle-Hélène nan … profiteroles .. Non plus … tiramisu eurk certes pas .. Beuwah, une boule de chaque parfum ?_

L'espace d'un instant il imagina la tête qu'aurait pu tirer Roy en voyant arriver une coupe de la taille d'Amestris remplie d'une boule de chacun des vingt parfum de la carte. Il se mit à pouffer de rire, et se reprit en se rappelant qu'il était en face de la serveuse qui le fixait avec un doux sourire.

« - Euh je vais prendre deux coupes identiques .. Avec hum… trois boules de glace à la menthe… de la chantilly et une sauce au chocolat

- Très bien, je vous monte ça de suite ! »

Edward lui fît un petit sourire d'excuse et posa la carte avant de remonter s'assoir à sa place. En face de lui, Roy n'avait pas bougé, mais les couverts avaient été débarrassés.

« - Et bien, j'ai cru que tu t'était perdu dans le restaurant !

- Hey, je voulais … »

_Être sûr de prendre quelque chose que tu aimerais !_

Termina-t-il mentalement, et mentalement seulement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça voulait dire, ne serait-ce que pour lui-même. Au fond, oui il voulait lui faire plaisir. C'était seulement la raison qui lui échappait un peu, et il mit ça sur le fait qu'il voulait simplement faire bonne figure devant Roy, et lui prouver - si il y avait quoi que ce soit à prouver - qu'il avait bon goût.

_C'est un peu stupide, vu que je ne connais pas ses goûts._

« - Tu voulais ?

- Te prendre une boule de chaque parfum, mais je me suis dit que tu ne trouverais pas ça drôle. Fit-il avec une bouille blasée. »

Roy se retint de rire, alors que la serveuse posait deux coupes devant eux, et Edward se dit qu'il avait battu un record en réussissant à passer deux fois pour un con aux yeux d'une même personne - bien qu'inconnue- en moins de cinq minutes. Il se redressa pour avoir l'air moins étalé sur sa chaise et aussi pour voir un peu la réaction de l'homme en face de lui.

Roy observa la coupe en face de lui avec une certaine gourmandise qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler, et malgré l'immense _pizza _qu'il s'était précédemment enfilé. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que la coupe était un appel à la dégustation immédiate et complète.

« - De la menthe ? Tu m'étonnes, Edward !

- Ah.

- Je t'imaginais plus manger quelque chose de sucré… comme de la cannelle, par exemple. »

Roy observa le blond se délecter de la cuillère qu'il venait d'engloutir. La cannelle, une odeur douce et sucrée. Entêtante sans être écœurante. Un peu comme lui. Instinctivement, il avait de suite pensé que la cannelle correspondrait au goût du blond.

« - J'aime bien la cannelle, c'est la senteur de mon shampoing en fait. Éluda le blond.

- On ne sait pas grand-chose de nos goûts respectifs, hein ?

- Non, c'est vrai, je me disais la même chose. »

Un silence pesant tombant de manière inexpliqué, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de leurs couverts alors qu'ils mangeaient doucement. Malheureusement - et heureusement aussi car l'estomac de Roy n'avait pas la contenance de celui d'Ed - les glaces n'étaient pas éternelles, ainsi ils finirent par en venir à bout.

« Ça te dis, un tour de Central de nuit ? Interrogeât Roy »

Le blond qui regardait sa coupe vide depuis qu'il l'avait fini, releva la tête, et acquiesça lentement. Il se levèrent d'un seul homme, et Roy l'attendit dehors alors que l'autre réglait l'addition.

_De plus en plus étrange, habituellement, dans mes autres rendez-vous je payais l'addition.._

Mais il ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin car l'autre venait de le rejoindre en silence et lui souriait doucement. L'air était frais. Central resplendissait plus que jamais. Et Roy avait une drôle d'envie, du genre inexplicable, de se balader avec lui dans Central et lui faire découvrir le charme de tels ou tels parcs. De voir son joli visage s'animer d'un sourire émerveillé. Le genre d'idée qu'il avait quand ..

_Mayday, tu disjonctes mec._

Pourtant, ils commencèrent à marcher dans le même silence gêner qu'avait suivi leur modeste conversation à _L'orangerais_. Finalement, Edward brisa le silence.

« Et toi, ton shampoing, c'est quoi alors ? »

Roy le regarda, considérant un instant la question. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il sentait la cannelle plus présente que jamais, comme si il venait de se rendre compte que l'odeur avait toujours accompagné le blond et qu'il s'y était accommodé sans même s'en apercevoir jusqu'à présent.

« Menthe » Répondit-il simplement.

Il passèrent l'heure suivante à parler tout en marchant, sur tout un tas de sujets aussi divers que variés, constatant que malgré le nombre d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ignoraient pas mal de choses sur l'autre - même si il était de notoriété publique que le cadet Elric détestait le lait et Mustang la pluie. Roy apprit donc qu'Edward était un passionné de lecture, n'importe quel livre pouvait susciter son intérêt profond, ainsi qu'il raffolait de la glace à la menthe, Et le blond appris que le général de brigade dessinait dans la marge de ses notes lors de ses débriefing, et que Hawkeye corrigeait ses fautes d'orthographes - même s'il ne s'en vantait pas particulièrement.

Après un tour presque complet de la ville, ils arrivèrent devant le _Zoom_, fermé.

« - Mince il est déjà si tard ? Se lamenta le brun. Le temps passe décidément trop vite quand on s'amuse, tu avais raison.

- Bien sûr que j'avais raison, répliqua l'autre en bombant le torse, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire l'autre.

- Bon, étant donné que je travaille -_moi_- demain, je vais devoir te laisser. »

Edward hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que la soirée se termine. Il avait envie de ces soirées stéréotypées, celles ou finalement, on rentre chez l'un ou l'autre mais ensemble, qu'on se tasse sur le canapé un peu collés, étroitement serrés, et qu'on parle du bon temps jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que le soleil c'est levé et qu'on a plus faim qu'envie d'aller se coucher.

_J'ai pas envie de rentrer. _

Pensée commune.

« - Tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de ton hôtel ? Demanda Roy. Je pourrais t'y joindre, histoire qu'on aille boire un verre ou que sais-je ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr mais je n'ai pas de stylo pour..

- Pas de problèmes. »

Déconcerté, Edward le vit sortir un stylo d'une poche intérieure.

« - Tu te trimballes toujours avec des stylos dans tes poches intérieures, ou c'est une impression ?

- Une habitude, répondit-il Mince j'ai rien pour noter, reprit-il pour lui même. »

Le blond soupira, et saisi le stylo qu'il coinça entre ses dents avant de saisir doucement le poignet de Roy, remonta sa lentement sa manche de son autre main. Rapidement il inscrivit le nom de son hôtel sur la chaire laiteuse de l'autre, s'arrachant à la l'observation de cette parcelle de peau dévoilé, il rendit son stylo à l'autre, sous le charme plus que sous le choc d'un pareil sans gène d'avoir utilisé sa peau comme bloc note avec un naturel et une candeur à craquer.

« Voilà. J'ai passé une super soirée, merci ! »

Un instant Mustang crut même qu'il allait avoir droit à un bisou sur la joue rapide, mais le blond déjà en chemin lui adressa juste un signe de main sans se retourner, du Edward tout craché.

Finalement, cela avait été une soirée plus qu'étrange. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude de ses choses là, les choses étranges - un enfant dans une armure vide, l'ancien généralissime était un homonculus, son fils, l'homonculus originel, et cela avait été créé par le sosie du père des Elric qui lui-même était une pierre philosophale, des trucs pas franchement normaux il en avait vu - mais la situation de ce soir était carrément _paranormale_.

Edward avait depuis longtemps disparu de son champ de vision, pourtant il avait l'impression que l'odeur de la cannelle persistait à l'enivrer doucement. Comme pour lui rappeler l'odeur que laissait le jeune homme après avoir déposé ses dossiers. Pourtant, malgré une déferlante de questions qui criaient a être résolues, une affirmation s'imposa à lui.

_Je veux passer du temps avec lui. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartir en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage « obligé » à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.

**Couple**: Comme précédemment, Royed juste cité en passant.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) : **_Pouah pouah pouah. Vous avez failli croire que je posterais pas hein ? Franchement moi aussi.. Mouais j'en suis pas fière. En plus, ce chapitre me semble pas particulièrent long ou réussit. Vous avez le droit de me jeter tout ce qui vous passe sous la main.

_**Note (2) : **_Bon j'ai reçus une bonne nouvelle, qui va peut être s'avérer mauvaise pour vous : je pars en formation dès le 15 novembre, et je ne rentrerais que les week end. J'essayerai de finir de poster cette fiction avant mon départ, mais après ça je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire, ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais pour autant.

_**Note (3) : **_Bon, puisque c'est les vacances… je posterais sûrement la suite Jeudi, de manière exceptionnelle, mais seulement si vous êtes sage.

_Réponses aux commentaires Anonymes :_

_**Heaven**_ : aaaaah les cours de philosophie, huit heures de rêvasseries intenses et de jambon de Bayonne …. Heum, je m'en suis jamais remise de cette faute là, tu sais ?

* * *

_"Ce qui comble, c'est n'est pas la passion sensuelle ; c'est la rencontre, c'est l'intimité" [Thérèse Tardif]_

Le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Mais ce n'était pas la faible lumière qu'il commençait juste à se diffuser qui l'avait éveillé. Ce n'était pas non plus un cauchemar. C'était quelque chose qui sonnait avec persistance. Mais ce n'était pas la sonnerie du téléphone. Son esprit brumeux émergeât enfin, pour ce rendre compte que le cri strident du réveil continuait à se répercuter contre les murs de sa chambre, et l'objet s'évertuerait à le faire tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas éteint.

C'est donc avec un grognement de profonde exaspération que Roy Mustang, le plus matinal des membres de l'armée éteignit son réveil d'une tape énergique et déterminée. Autant que faire ce peu.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un effort presque surhumain. Non décidément, Le Général de Brigade n'était pas du matin. Après être resté en léthargie pendant une dizaine de minutes tout en luttant pour ne pas se rendormir, il finit par s'assoir sur le bord de son lit pour s'étirer, faisant craquer quelques articulations en grimaçant, et lorsque qu'un de ses poignets traversa son champ de vision, Roy Mustang sourit de toutes ses dents.

**O-O-O-O**

Le blond grogna, se retourna, sortit mollement un bras de sa couette et tâtonna le chevet, pour finalement réussir à se saisir du combiné tout en maudissant les dieux, les divinités, et toutes les autres choses dont la personne qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci, raccourcissant prématurément sa précieuse nuit de sommeil.

Il plaqua donc le combiné du téléphone sur le côté de son visage qui avait enfin émergé de la couette, et le laissa ainsi, tenant par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, bien trop fatigué pour garder le bras en l'air ou même -diantre que d'effort certes pas ! - songer à se relever en position assise.

« -Mouais ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque

- Edward, je te réveille ?

- Juste un peu … et sinon, je peux savoir à qui appartient la douce voix de mon interlocuteur, ou c'est en option ?

- Je suis flatté que tu trouves ma voix douce, FullMetal, ce n'est autre que celle de ton ancien supérieur hiérarchique, Roy Mustang, ancien colonel et désormais Général de Brigade, décoré de…

- Ça va, ça va, on a compris, t'as pas bientôt fini d'étaler tes lauriers ? »

Roy rit un peu à l'autre bout du fil et presque instantanément, Edward eu l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, et instinctivement, il savait que le brun devait avoir exactement le même de collé sur le sien.

« - Plus sérieusement, Edward, que fais-tu cette après midi ?

- J'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

- Ça te dis d'allez faire un tour ?

- Le Lieutenant colonel Hawkeye ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Si, mais j'ai bien le droit de prendre un jour de congé que je sache ! Alors, ça te dis, ou pas ?

- C'est d'accord, répondit-il un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait peut être voulu.

- Très bien, on va dire que je passe te chercher à ton hôtel vers quinze heure ?

- On va dire ça, oui, à toute. »

Edward raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et regarda le réveil. Dix heures du matin. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas à se torturer les méninges sur quoi faire de ses dix doigts aujourd'hui, il consentit pour une fois à penser que la flemme était finalement une très bonne excuse pour se recoucher et faire un coma en guise de grasse matinée.

Mais les dieux, les divinités, et le monde entier avaient dû se mettre d'accord pour ne pas lui laisser de temps de se rendormir, car à peine avait-il retrouvé une position parfaite, lové dans la couette, bien calé contre les coussins, que le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« MAIS C'EST PAS _VRAI_ ! » Pesta-t-il en se retournant dans sa couette, se saisissant vivement du combiné de nouveau.

« - Ouiiii ? Fit-il d'une voix irritée.

- Ed, je te dérange ?

- Al ? Bien sûr que non ! S'exclamât-il, alors que sa voix se radoucit tout d'un coup. Comment tu vas ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier matin !

- Je vais bien, grand-frère, rit doucement l'autre au bout du fil. Oui, on me l'a dit, je suis désolé, j'était parti visiter un peu Xing avec May.

- Avec May huh ? Juste visiter ?

- Non.

- Aaahhhh ?

- On a aussi parlé.

- Alphonse Elric, tu n'es pas drôle !

- Je te demande comment se passent tes rendez-vous avec _Roy_, moi ?

- Co-comment tu sais que je l'ai revu ? Rougit l'ainé.

- Je le savais pas, mais apparemment c'est le cas ! Alors, dis-moi tout, c'était quand ? C'était bien ?

- Rah je me suis encore fait avoir, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Hier soir, on a été au restaurant C'était.. bien. Très bien, même, si on veut être totalement honnête. Avoua-t-il en tortillant son doigt autour du fil du téléphone, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- Et tu comptes le revoir ? »

Edward parvint seulement à répondre un minuscule et pitoyable « _oui _» tout en rougissant sans savoir pourquoi. De l'autre côté, le doux rire d'Alphonse retentit à nouveau.

« - J'ai répondu, à toi maintenant !

- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai visité Xing _avec May_, donc. C'est vraiment un très beau pays et ..

- Et May ?

- Elle va bien, elle est devenue une très belle jeune fille. Rougit le cadet Elric. Plus sérieusement Ed, aujourd'hui je commence à apprendre l'élixiroligie, May et moi pensons que même si tu ne peut plus faire d'alchimie, tu es en mesure de pratiquer l'élixiroligie.

- Alphonse, écoute, rien n'est sûr, et même si je ne peux plus pratiquer aucune alchimie d'aucune sorte, ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe l'alchimie

- … Tant que nous sommes vivants, je sais. Mais laisse moi faire, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, d'accord ? En attendent, profite de Central.. Et du général de brigade ! »

La phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, car alors qu'Alphonse, avant qu'il n'ait raccroché sur un « _je te rappelle d'ici quelques jours_ » entendit son frère balbutier une série de phrases de mots et d'onomatopées sans sens qui trahissaient un certain trouble, parmi lesquels un « _qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ça ? _» désespéré qui le fit rire pendant cinq bonnes minute après qu'il ait finalement reposé le combiné, et ce sous l'œil torve de May qui venait d'arriver.

« - Pourquoi tu ris, Alphonse ? »

Elle avait cesser de lui donner du _« monsieur Alphonse _» et du vouvoiement. Tant mieux, il aurait eu l'impression d'être quinquagénaire si elle avait continué ainsi. Il s'arrêta de rire, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un schizophrène auprès d'elle non plus. Cependant, un sourire franc ornait toujours ses lèvres, faisant rougir un peu la jeune fille aux macarons.

_Si Edward n'était pas aussi aveugle et butté, il pourrait vraiment passer du bon temps._

Il se leva, plissant par réflexe ses habits de la paume de ses mains, appréciant toujours autant le contact de la soie de ses vêtements. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à la petit brune.

« C'est mon frère, il est juste… C'est Edward, quoi. »

May lui sourit gentiment, le jeune garçon fondit instantanément, elle lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer sûrement de nouveau à travers Xing, lui faire goûter tel ou tel fruit, boire du thé au jasmin ou à la pomme-cannelle -qui était une merveille en soi- ou encore lui faire découvrir des paysages somptueux, comme la grande colline d'hier, mer d'herbe verte et pure agitée par des courants d'airs puissants et doux. Des endroits paisibles qui lui faisait aimer encore un peu plus ce pays encore si secret, vierge de son regard assoiffé de savoir.

Mais même lorsqu'il essayait d'assimiler tout ce que la jeune fille lui racontait sur l'histoire de ce pays, aussi absorbé soit-il, il laissait un peu tomber sa concentration devant l'image de May, enjouée avec Xiao May sur son épaule ou dans ses bras, et son air innocent et niais, et son bout du nez qui le faisait craquer. Et la liste des choses qui le faisait fondre et perdre concentration était longue.

_Moi au moins je suis pas aussi aveugle. _

**O-O-O-O**

Roy Mustang regarda pour la troisième fois l'heure sur sa montre-gousset. Il avait dix minutes d'avance, et le nom de l'hôtel de la personne qu'il venait chercher pointait son nez discrètement au bout de la rue. Il réduisit le rythme de ses pas, dans une vaine tentative de gagner une ou deux minutes, ne voulant pas arriver trop en avance non plus, ça faisait déjà suffisamment rendez-vous galant comme cela, et en plus, il stressait un peu.

Et pour finir, il était venu à pied. Oui, parfaitement, Roy Mustang, Général de Brigade dans l'armée D'Amestris, était venu à pied pour faire plaisir à la personne à laquelle il avait donné _rendez-vous_. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait passé la matinée à planifier la journée dans sa tête, peaufinant chaque détail, ce qu'il ne se donnait parfois même pas la peine pour certaines conquêtes d'une nuit. Roy pensait que le retour d'Edward Elric lui avait définitivement secoué les deux neurones qui devait lui rester.

En bref, il avait _rendez-vous_, et il voulait qu'absolument tout soit _parfait_, et ça lui ressemblait peu. L'impression de _couple _de la veille revint au galop, mais il ouvrit une porte dans son esprit, chopant la dites impression par le col et l'enferma dans la pièce des non-dit, sa solution préférée pour éviter de trop penser.

Il fut surpris de constater que le jeune blond était déjà dehors, l'attendant certainement et en avance lui aussi, et qu'il était manifestement totalement craquant dans ces vêtement que Roy ne lui connaissait pas. Vêtu d'un sweat bleu pâle, parcouru d'un liserais blanc autour du col en V et d'un jean bleu foncé, Roy était plus que forcé de reconnaître que cette couleur ne faisait qu'embellir le jeune homme, autant que ça l'adoucissait. Les mains dans les poches.

_Comme toujours._

Cette remarque fit sourire Roy, arrivant à sa hauteur. Le visage bas, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de l'hôtel, le bout de sa queue de cheval tombant gracieusement sur son épaule. Et ses mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son atout le plus précieux : ses yeux dorés.

Et alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation silencieuse, Roy se retrouva stupidement devant Edward sans savoir comment l'aborder. Un simple « _salut_ » lui paraissait tellement stupide.

« Alors, on arrive en avance, Monsieur le Général de Brigade ? »

Le susnommé, totalement pris au dépourvu regarda l'autre fermer un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et levait la tête pour lui offrir un visage on ne peut plus malicieux.

« Et à pied, en plus. »

Le petit sourire narquois qu'Edward lui offrit l'irrita autant qu'il le charma.

« Tu n'est pas en reste, FullMetal »

Le FullMetal le regarda sévèrement avant d'éclater de rire. Que cette nouvelle connivence avait du bon. Ces échanges de regards, de remarques. Roy appréciait beaucoup trop la situation à son goût. Pire, il en prenait l'habitude, à en oublier qu'un jour prochain, Edward partirait.

« - Où allons nous, alors ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain, marchant au côté de Roy.

- Faire un Billard.

- un _quoi_ ?

- Un billard, c'est, disons une distraction peu commune. Tu verras. »

Edward lui lança un discret regard en coin. Toujours habillé avec classe le général de brigade semblait s'être surpassé cette fois-ci, vêtu d'une chemise blanche surmontée d'un pull léger noir, avec un col en V et sans manche, ainsi qu'un pantalon du même ton.

« - Un problème, Edward ?

- Non, aucun. »

Edward vit l'autre hausser un sourcil stupéfait, mais il n'insista pas, et au fond, c'était tant mieux.

_Mince, pris en flagrant délit de … matage … ?_

Car autant ne pas se voiler la face, le regard discret en coin s'était transformé en regard profond qui avait détaillé avec une minutie prodigieuse l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés. Regard profond et involontairement suave qui avait mis Roy profondément mal à l'aise.

« Voilà, on y est. »

« _Le Lord _» lu Edward, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre. Le bar était très petit, le mur de gauche totalement occupé par un bar croulant sous les variétés d'alcools, et deux ou trois personnes assises sur des hautes chaises en face du comptoir buvaient tranquillement leur consommation, et dans l'air flottait une odeur entêtante et indescriptible. À droite, quelques tables rondes et haute avec des chaise adaptées trouvaient tant bien que mal leur place dans le petit espace, et au fond se trouvait un escalier descendant.

« -Edward ? Edward hey ho, Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Hum ? Fit-il, sortant de sa torpeur. Euh, comme toi. »

Il entendit vaguement Roy passer commande alors qu'il continuait à examiner précautionneusement les lieux, l'esprit vacant. « Ed » ça aussi, c'était nouveau. C'était comme avoir fait un nouveau pas sur le petit pont qui les séparaient. C'était intime. Et ça lui plaisait bien que même-lui se mette à l'appeler par ce _surnom_, même s'il avait cette façon de prononcer son prénom bien à lui.

Il regarda Roy devant, de dos comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait un dos large, droit qui inspirait confiance, un dos contre lequel on a envie de se coller, et de respirer le parfum de son possesseur en se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.

_« Profite bien du général de brigade ! »_

_Imbécile de frangin, et conseil, ses conseils débiles et ses sous entendus, j'vous jure._

Roy lui fit face avec un doux sourire en lui déposant un verre entre les mains, et le somma de le suivre en bas. Edward observa silencieusement le contenu de son verre, puis suivit sagement le brun.

La salle du bas était de la même taille que le bar à l'étage, à la différence près, il y avait de la musique de diffusée dans cette salle contrairement à l'autre. Discrète mais parfaitement audible. La pièce, faiblement éclairée d'une lumière tamisée et avec la même odeur envoûtante, se composait essentiellement de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'il identifia comme un genre de table, recouverte d'une moquette verte, sur laquelle se trouvait des boules de couleurs différentes, contenues dans un triangle. Derrière celles-ci, quelques tables basses et des sièges confortables, mais il n'y avait que Roy et lui dans cette pièce-ci.

« - Ceci, s'appelle une table de billard. Éluda Roy en désignant l'étrange table.

- C'est pas franchement commun.

- Tu crois que tes pizzas l'étaient plus ?

- Hum… un point pour toi. »

Edward le regarda porter son verre à ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de le regarder, en buvant une très légère gorgée, tout en continuant à le fixer avec des yeux rieurs.

_À quoi jouait t-il ?_

Le blond détourna le regard, préférant jouer avec le liquide de son verre, le faisant doucement tourner dans son conteneur.

« - Je t'apprends à jouer ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Très bien, on joue avec ce qu'on appelle une _queue. _»

Le _FullMetal_ hausa un sourcil mi-interrogateur mi-moqueur, qui devint dubitatif quand il attrapa l'objet que Roy lui tendait, une sorte de bâton assez large à la base mais qui s'affinait du fur et à mesure et se terminant par une petite et très mince rondelle de cuivre, la queue, puisque c'était son nom, était taillé dans un bois étonnamment doux car bien polie puis vernis.

« - On va passer sur les bonnes règles, et le faire en très simpliste, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Le but du jeu, est de rentrer chacune des boules présentes sur la table dans un des trous, jusque là, rien de très difficile ?

- C'est limpide, je suppose qu'il y a un « _mais_ » ?

- Tu supposes bien, en effet. Tu ne peux pas viser les boules directement, il faut toujours que tu les touches avec la boule blanche, c'est compris ?

- Je crois, oui. Je dois calculer comment tirer dans la blanche pour rentrer la boule de mon choix dans un des trous, c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris. Tu peux aussi utiliser les bords de la table, pour faire ricocher la boule blanche. Une dernière chose, tu ne dois pas faire rentrer la boule blanche dans un trou tant qu'il y a d'autres boules sur la table.

- En gros, on la joue en dernier ?

- Exactement.

- Bon, et bien commençons. »

Edward posa son verre sur un de bord de la table de billard et regarda Roy ôter le triangle qui maintenant les boules en position, puis posa la sphère blanche en face d'elles.

« - Tu commences, ou je commence ? Interrogeât le brun.

- Je t'en prie. »

Roy remonta ses manches de chemise aux coudex, et déboutonna un peu le col de celle-ci. Il observa silencieusement la table, et se penchant doucement en avant, glissa la queue entre ses longs doigts fins, tout en sentant pour la énième fois de la journée le regard du jeune homme blond sur lui, ce regard qui l'observait minutieusement, pour la posture du jeu, ou juste parce que c'est lui, ça il n'en savait rien, mais cette façon de le regarder le troublait au plus au point et les choses qu'il s'évertuait à faire taire revenaient à la charge, plus présentes et pressantes à chaque fois.

Des choses comme le fait de penser qu'Edward était mignon, qu'il était bien avec lui, et tout un tas d'autres trucs et bouts de pensées en vrac parmi lesquelles il pouvait identifier sans mal des mots tels que « _cannelle _» « _regard _» « _embrasser_ » ou encore et c'était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur « _attirance_ ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit son possible pour jouer le mieux possible - autant que faire ce peut en tout cas. Éclatant correctement toutes les boules qui se répartirent aux quatre coins de la table.

« Voilà, à toi. »

Edward regarda la canne de bois, puis la table, encore la canne, et finalement, tenta de reproduire du mieux qu'il pouvait la position que Roy avait tenu auparavant. Si seulement il avait regardé plus la position que la personne.

Honnêtement, Edward se trouvait ridiculement raide et pathétiquement mal placé. C'était l'égo qui en prenait un coup, comprenez : Edward Elric était un pro de la baston, les art martiaux, les esquives, l'équilibre, la souplesse, c'était son truc. Et là, il était encore plus raide que l'armure dans laquelle c'était trouvé Alphonse, c'était pour dire.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Souffla la voix de Mustang dans une de ses oreilles »

Edward hocha affirmativement la tête, muettement reconnaissant. Plutôt innocent il ne s'était pas attendu une seul seconde a ce que Roy soit aussi proche de lui, pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter.

Le brun était arrivé derrière lui, et d'un main douce mais ferme l'avait fait se pencher un peu plus sur la table de billard, la paume de main parcourant le dos d'Edward pour donner doucement à celui-ci la position convenable qu'il devait avoir. D'un pied il écarta un peu plus ceux du blond pour lui donner un meilleur appui, et il finit par ajuster la position de ses bras, ne se rendant pas compte que son souffle se perdait sur la nuque dégagée de l'autre, lui envoyait de drôles de sensations dans tous les membres.

Edward se sentait réellement électrisé de part en part rien que par cette proximité, et un regard en coin lui fit envier le sérieux irréprochable de son ancien supérieur hiérarchique, ignorant totalement que celui-ci mettait autant de cœur à se concentrer pour éviter d'avoir à penser qu'une certaine nuque, et l'odeur douce de cannelle qui en émanait et qui était à porter de lèvres.

« Essaye de jouer, maintenant. »

L'ainé Elric hocha la tête et visa de son mieux, et failli presque rentrer la boule qu'il souhaiter rentrer.

« C'est pas mal du tout, pour une première fois. »

Le blond lui offrit un large sourire sincère et un peu charmeur au coin des lèvres. Posant la base de la queue à terre, il prit une gorgée de l'alcool de son verre qu'il identifia comme être du cognac. Pas désagréable, il apprécia la morsure du liquide et la chaleur qu'il lui diffusait dans la gorge. Il imita Roy en remontant ses manches, et serra un peu plus sa queue de cheveux, repoussant un peu ses mèches encadrant son visage.

Roy le regarda faire. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup le mariage de couleur du bleu pâle du sweat et du blond d'or de ses cheveux. Ça avait quelque chose de fortement attractif. Son regarda passa de haut en bas, suivant un chemin invisible qui le faisait détailler tout les atouts qu'avait gagné le FullMetal au court de ses années de périples et de combats.

Voyant que le brun le dévisageait, non le dévorait du regard, Edward croisa les bras, et un sourire joueur naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Le regard de Mustang remonta jusqu'à son visage, et il constata que c'était à lui d'être prit en flagrant délit de matage intempestif et peu discret. Mais le général de Brigade était loin de se laissait démonter de s'être ainsi fait prendre.

« Je t'ai dit que ça t'allait bien ses couleurs, _Ed_ ? »

Les joues d'Edward rosirent un peu, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser démonter non plus. C'était comme ça entre eux, ne jamais abandonner. C'était un nouveau jeu, cependant, loin des remarques ironiques ou sarcastiques d'entant. Un jeu plus sensuel, presque charnel. Il ne savait pas où cela allait les mener, mais il aimait les défis, et l'inattendu ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur.

Non, il avait carrément plus qu'envie de jouer sur ce terrain là, surtout avec Roy. Et comme si l'ambiance tamisée, l'alcool et le billard ne suffisaient pas, ce stéréotype de jeu de séduction - puisque c'était exactement de cela dont il s'agissait- la musique ce fit un peu plus provocante.

_Parfait._

« - Merci, je mettrais plus souvent du bleu pour nos rendez-vous, alors.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu comptes avoir d'autres rendez-vous avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Le brun sourit. Edward avait toujours été audacieux, mais là, il l'épatait de par sa répartie et cette facette aguicheuse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se mit en position pour jouer à nouveau, alors que l'autre se courba pour l'observer, son coude en appui sur le rebord de la table, son menton dans la paume.

_Mais il cherche, en plus._

Il tâcha de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne voulant perdre aucun des deux jeux entamés, mais le regard doré, l'odeur de cannelle et les paroles de la musique ne faisaient strictement rien pour l'aider.

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex_

_I can tell you trouble but I'm still obsessed_

Il tira et visa juste, plutôt fier de lui. Laissant place à Edward qui cette fois-ci avait bien retenu la position adéquate. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer derrière lui pour le corriger sur des choses qui n'en avaient pourtant nécessairement pas besoin, prenant bien soin de prodiguer des conseils supplémentaires, et ce, dans l'oreille du blond. Et il recommença autant de fois que c'était au blond de jouer.

_Because you know you so.. Hot._

Roy avait posé sa main sur la hanche du blond, sans raison apparente si ce n'est son envie, l'autre guidait la main d'Edward sur la canne, pour lui montrer le bon mouvement qu'il fallait pour donner l'impulsion nécessaire à son geste. Le jeune homme se montrait prodigieusement habile, quoi qu'un peu déconcentré par les mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Un regard en coin, il tomba sur les lèvres de Roy qui continuait à lui parler doucement, presque en chuchotant, comme pour lui confier un secret. Il s'intéressa subitement beaucoup plus à ses deux tentatrices qu'aux mots qu'elles pouvaient bien prononcer.

De toute façon, le billard n'était qu'une excuse à leur proximité, la partie était depuis longtemps commencée, cela devait bien faire plus d'une heure qu'ils y étaient. Peut être même plus, ils avaient perdu le fil du temps, et la pièce vierge de toute fenêtre ne faisait rien pour les aider à se repérer dans le temps. Ils étaient juste couper du monde. Plus de bureaux et de paperasse, plus de voyage solitaire, juste eux. Roy se fichait bien de lui apprendre à jouer correctement, et il se fichait bien lui-même de cela, tant qu'il restait où il était : tout contre lui.

_So hot, I don't wanna be your friend._

Le jeu continua encore, un jeu de regard, de sourire en coin, de façon de bouger, de toucher et d'inciter. Les pulsions refoulées de Mustang n'en furent que plus mises à mal. Ces bonnes résolutions se fissuraienr au fur et à mesure que sa peau entrait en contact plus ou moins directement avec celle du jeune homme. Elles faillirent même voler en éclat quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait ses hanches de collées à celles de l'autre et que la nuque au ton halé ne semblait que réclamer la ferveur de ses lèvres, vibrante pour une marque d'affection qu'il avait plus qu'envie d'imposer grâce à un suçon.

_You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of faith._

_I can tell you're trouble, but I still wanna taste. _

« J'ai gagné. susurra-t-il au blond. »

Edward le regarda malicieusement. Appuyé contre la table de billard, les bras croisés, il contemplait l'homme qui avait positionné ses pieds entre ses jambes écartées, et posé ses mains de par et d'autre de son corps sur la table de billard. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Ils ne savaient plus. Tout n'était que double sens et confusion.

« Sur quel _terrain_ ? »

Roy lui offrit un grand sourire charmeur, alors que la musique continuait et finissait d'achever sa mélodie dans une litanie de « _you're so hot _». _Toujours aussi provocant, n'est-ce pas ? _Semblait dire ses onyx brûlantes. _J'adore ça, ose dire que ça ne te plait pas_, répondaient les yeux dorés.

« - Celui que tu veux.

- C'est un peu de la triche. Tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience.

- Sur quel terrain ?

- Sur celui que tu veux. »

À cette instant, vraiment, Roy eut plus qu'envie de l'embrasser. Tout semblait si _parfait. _L'ambiance tamisée, la proximité de leurs corps, la faible détente apportée par le verre d'alcool, l'intimité de l'instant, seuls isolés dans cette pièce à l'abri des regards, la musique douce qui avait pris la place de la précédente, plus chaude. Pourtant, pourtant, il réussit à se contrôler. Il avait la nette impression que même si l'instant paraissait choisi, il n'était pas bon.

L'embrasser en cette instant relèverait plus d'un sentiment de défi que… que de il ne savait pas quoi, mais pas ce qu'il voulait faire passer en l'embrassant en tout cas. Il déposa juste un vague baiser sur le front du blond qui ferma les yeux à ce contact, bercer lui aussi par la magie éphémère du moment. Puis il s'écarta, avec un sourire réel. Un sourire qui fit rosir un peu le blond.

Roy regarda sa montre gousset. Presque dix-huit heures. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient un peu trainé sur le chemin et qu'ils avaient aussi plus que prit leur temps pour jouer. Il commençait à avoir un peu faim, et connaissant Edward comme il commençait à bien le connaitre, lui non plus ne tarderait pas à mourir de faim.

« Hey, Ed… ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartir en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage « obligé » à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.

**Couple**: Un Royed qui se précise.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

_**Note (1) : **_Mais maismaismaismais…Vous vous êtes carrément surpassés question commentaires sur ce chapitre… j'en reviens pas ! Vous êtes des amours ! Aow ça fait plus que plaisir. Bon, j'hésite toujours à faire un Lemon, petit référendum : qui est pour, qui est contre ?

_**Note (2) : **_Pour la musique du chapitre précédent, il s'agit de _So Hott _de_ Kid Rock. _Quant au bar, il sort de ma simple imagination !

_**Note (3) **_: J'ai pas vu beaucoup de fiction UA pour le couple Royed.. C'est que les gens n'aiment pas ça ? Parce que j'ai bien un projet UA avec ce couple qui me démange de plus en plus, en fait.

_**Note (4) : **_Wala donc la suite, exceptionnellement postée aujourd'hui parce que c'est les vacances, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent, même si encore une fois, il n'est pas tout à fait à mon goût… je vous laisse lire, et vous dit donc à mardi prochain !

_Réponses aux commentaires Anonymes :_

_**Heaven**_ : aaahhhhh… noël. Plus jamais j'achète un de tes cadeaux devant toi, t'es intenable. Et ma faute… ça, ça c'était un pur epic-fail, mais bon, on sait toutes les deux comment je suis un boulet parfois. En plus t'as la chance de pouvoir en voir d'autres en me relisant ! Te nem.

_**Lablonde**_: Hey, ne t'en fais pas si tu n'as pas laissé de review, ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais ? C'est l'intention qui compte, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu continues de la lire jusqu'à présent, alors merci à toi !

_**Liu **_: Wah, que d'entrain, je te remercie !

_**Ayu**_ : Miam OO ? Mais t'es une prédatrice ma parole ! Al est un amour, j'adore ce mec et la douceur qu'il dégage. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

_" Il y a une façon d'embrasser qui veut dire 'je t'aime' et une façon d'embrasser qui veut dire 'aime-moi'" [François Lavallée]_

Roy regarda sa montre gousset. Presque dix-huit heures. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient un peu trainé sur le chemin et qu'ils avaient aussi plus que pris leur temps pour jouer. Il commençait à avoir un peu faim, et connaissant Edward comme il commençait à bien le connaitre, lui non plus ne tarderait pas à mourir de faim.

« Hey, Ed… ça te dit de venir manger chez moi ? »

Edward le considéra un instant, le dévisageant de ses deux soleils perçants. L'idée lui tordait délicieusement les entrailles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'invitation était plus profonde qu'un simple dîner entre amis chez _lui._

En vérité, c'était comme lui ouvrir totalement la porte de sa vie restée jusque là simplement entre-ouverte. C'était l'inviter à découvrir un peu plus qui il était, ce qu'il aimait.

Et Roy en était conscient. Il lui donnait l'opportunité unique d'apprendre à le connaître encore mieux. Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de s'ouvrir à Edward. Il lui avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? Edward Elric n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Oui, souffla doucement le blond. »

De grandes phrases n'auraient servi à rien, Mustang savait que le blond était assez perspicace pour avoir comprit ce qu'un dîner chez lui impliquait, ce qu'il signifiait au plus profond. Edward n'avait jamais besoin de beaucoup parler, son regard le faisait toujours pour lui.

De toute façon, Edward Elric n'était pas un champion de la communication dans ce genre de situation. Il était plutôt d'un naturel communicatif par la gestuelle, à vrai dire. Un petit coup de poing sur une épaule, doublé d'un sourire voulait dire beaucoup plus que trois pages de paragraphes détaillés et décortiqués. Le FullMetal était brusque, mais toujours franc.

Ils retournèrent dehors, un instant ébloui par la douce lumière du soleil qui commençait lentement, mais sûrement à décliner. Dehors il faisait bon, et un silence serein s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers chez Roy.

Dans le fort intérieur d'Edward, les suppositions sur l'apparences de l'appartement de Roy allaient bon train. Il faisait sauvagement travailler son intelligence et son imagination pour essayer de se représenter les pièces et leur décorations par rapport au peu qu'il savait de Roy… en vain.

Son intelligence satura, déclarant qu'elle n'était là que pour relater, comprendre et déterminer des théorèmes, et autres fondements scientifiques ou des choses dans le même genre. Son imagination poussa un hurlement vexé, claquant la porte en maugréant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bosser correctement avec si peu d'éléments en sa possession, et aussi quelque chose comme quoi c'était une atteinte à sa dignité d'artiste, et finalement seule sa raison resta, avec un regard dubitatif proche d'un tapotement sur l'épaule avec un sourire navré, en lui soufflant que pour une fois, il valait mieux faire preuve de patience.

C'est donc en assistant mentalement à la séparation des pouvoirs de son esprit, que ses pieds finirent par le mener devant chez Roy Mustang. Ou du moins devant l'immeuble où son appartement se trouvait. Il reconnu immédiatement la voiture, garée sagement dans la rue.

L'immeuble était singulièrement simple, composé d'une façade blanche immaculée, il ne devait pas faire plus de trois étages, et possédait une modeste cour intérieure entourée par d'autres immeubles, c'était un petit jardin, simple bout de verdure avec quelques arbres et deux bancs modestes.

« J'habite au dernier étage. »

Dans le même silence, ils montèrent les escaliers menant à l'appartement du brun, qui se voyait le privilège de ne pas avoir de voisin de palier, ce qu'Edward trouva d'abord étrange. Roy ouvrit la porte, et laissa passer son hôte d'un geste de la même main, et le FullMetal ne se fit pas prier.

Dans l'entrée, un petit couloir peu éclairé le mena à une nouvelle pièce, l'espace était occupé par une table carré et simple, entourée de chaises dans le même style, un canapé assez imposant qui semblait plus que confortable, la pièce était copieusement éclairée par une baie vitrée donnant sur la rue, et en face d'elle se trouvait une cuisine aménagée dîtes « _à l'américaine _», plutôt bien équipée.

Derrière lui, il entendit Roy fermer doucement la porte d'entrée et arriver à ses côtés.

« - Je te le fais visiter ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Il suivit le brun dans un nouveau couloir pour arriver dans un genre de pièce intermédiaire, carré et petite, dans laquelle se trouvait deux portes diamétralement opposées. D'un côté, une salle de bain entièrement carrelée, dans un style classique, avec une douche assez large, et un lavabo au dessous d'un grand miroir et d'une petite étagère, et de l'autre, des WC, utilité sur laquelle il n'y avait pas à disserter.

Le couloir reprenait sa course après un petit virage pour se séparer en deux, comme les branches d'un « T » au bout desquelles il y avait deux nouvelles portes.

Une d'entre elle menait à un petit bureau, un bureau qui lui rappelait celui de son père. Un pan de mur était entièrement prit par une imposante étagère regorgeant d'une diversité et d'une variété d'ouvrages tellement importants qu'il fût totalement fasciné par elle.

« - Elle te plait ? Lui demanda la voix du propriétaire des lieux à son oreille.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais lire, répondit-il en se saisissant d'un ouvrage. Il en lu le titre sur la couverture, surtout ce genre de lecture.

- J'ai été un alchimiste curieux avant d'être un alchimiste d'état. »

Le blond le regarda et reposa doucement le livre, le suivant dans l'autre pièce. La pièce qu'il était impatient de voir : la « tanière » de Roy Mustang, la pièce la plus intime, la plus secrète, sa chambre. Son excitation monta d'un cran alors que le brun tournait lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte avec la même rapidité. Excitation qui retomba pour laisser place à une moue sceptique, puis finalement il éclata de rire devant le spectacle : Le lit et son contenu étaient étalés aux quatre coins de la pièce, comme si quelqu'un avait entassé les couettes et les oreillers sur le matelas et sur un tas d'explosif, une des couettes gisait totalement sur le sol alors que l'autre dégueulait un peu du lit d'un côté, pendant lamentablement de l'autre, un coussin était sur la table de chevet à la place de la lampe et du réveil passé dieu-sait-où, un autre était coincé derrière la porte et le traversin était à moitié à sa place, à moitié par terre.

Edward ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, il imaginait la tête des femmes que Roy devait ramener chez lui lorsqu'elles pénétraient dans l'antre du beau mâle. Cette pensée le fit d'un coup beaucoup moins rire.

Il tourna le regard vers Roy, et il fondit totalement devant cette homme toujours sûr de lui et dont les joues avaient très, vraiment très légèrement rosies et ses lèvres qui se muaient dans une bouille contrit.

« - C'est la première et dernière fois que j'amène quelqu'un ici. Marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que je suis le premier ? Interrogeât le blond un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oui, souffla l'autre. »

Edward cacha agilement sa surprise, mais moins son contentement. Il était privilégié, alors. Il se sentit comme supérieur, et très honoré. C'est sans doute cet élan qui le poussa à pénétrer un peu plus dans la pièce pour mieux l'examiner.

Simple, les murs dans les tons chocolat et bleu, étaient reposants, et en face du lit une immense baie vitrée donnait sur une gigantesque terrasse côté cour -voilà pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un appartement au dernier étage, alors. Il y avait une autre bibliothèque, un peu moins remplie d'ouvrages et plus de souvenirs. Des photos -dont une de Maes- des babioles étranges venues de contrées lointaines sans doute, et parmi tout ça, un objet attira particulièrement son attention.

En argent, de petite taille et de forme sphérique accrochée à une petite chaine, il s'agissait d'une montre-gousset, et la gravure sur celle-ci indiquait que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle montre-gousset, mais de celle qu'on ne donnait qu'aux alchimistes d'états. Les mains un peu tremblantes il s'en saisi doucement. Il savait déjà à qui elle appartenait, sans même l'ouvrir.

Il passa le doigt sur la gravure, doucement, comme si elle pouvait se transformer en cendre par ce simple contact. Roy arriva à ses côtés, et pendant un instant, il pensa, et même souhaita qu'il l'enlace doucement en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? »

Il tourna son regard vers Roy, et le visage si nostalgique et désolé qu'il lui offrit lui donna envie de caresser doucement sa joue. Il détourna le regard, le reportant sur la montre qu'il n'osait ouvrir, sentant l'épaule du brun presque contre la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Peut être parce que je me disais que des fois, tu allais revenir dans l'armée, que tu franchirais la porte de mon bureau avec Alphonse sur les talons… Comme avant, c'est un souvenir d'une époque triste, mais au fond… au fond, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, le mal qui a était fait, la mort des personnes chères… Il y a des bons souvenirs. »

_Tu en fait parti. Tu es un des meilleurs souvenirs de cette période._

Pendant son monologue, le blond avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Roy, fermant les yeux, se laissant calmement bercer par sa voix qui lui chuchotait une si belle confidence. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini, il les rouvrit et se redressa pour le regarder.

Le brun lui sourit doucement, écarta un peu ses mèches de cheveux en caressant doucement sa joue, puis retira sa main.

« Tu peux la reprendre, si tu veux. »

Edward lui offrit un sourire étourdissant, et reposa la montre à sa place.

« Non. »

_Parce j'aime que tu gardes quelque chose qui me concerne. _

« - Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien moqué de …

- De ce que le commun des mortels appelle une chambre, oui ?

- Va mourir. Donc, maintenant que tu t'es bien moqué, on pourrait peut être penser à commencer de cuisiner quelque chose ?

- Il parait qu'on « _se couche comme on fait son lit _» .. Si tu ranges aussi mal ta cuisine que ta chambre, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir manger quelque chose qui provienne de ton frigo.

- Tu préfères mourir de faim ?

- … un point pour toi.

- C'est le deuxième de la journée.

- Trois, si on compte le billard, à vrai dire, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas savoir allumer des cheminées en claquant les doigts et compter avec ceux-ci ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on peut très bien allumer des choses sans les doigts, et faire des choses plus intéressantes avec.

- C'est une suggestion, ou une invitation ?

- Tu préfères que ce soit quoi ?

- Finalement, je crois que j'ai faim. »

Roy roula des yeux mais se mit à rire doucement, suivit par Edward. Leur éclat de rire retentit dans le couloir alors qu'ils atteignaient la cuisine.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on se fait à manger ? Demanda le blond »

Son estomac était parfaitement réveillé, criant à la famine, et menaçant d'insurrection son propriétaire s'il n'était pas très vite contenté. Capricieux, l'organe.

« Heum… des pâtes ? »

Les yeux d'Edward s'emplirent de petites étoiles scintillantes à l'instant ou son oreille entendit le plus pur et le plus beau des mots magiques : Pâtes.

Nature, au beurre, sautés, en sauce, cuisinées façon Xing, des nouilles, Edward Elric en mangerait à en finir par en devenir une.

« - Tes yeux me disent que tu en raffoles.

- Et comment !

- Bon, et bien va pour des pâtes. »

Roy ouvrit un placard, choppa une immense casserole -la plus grosse qu'il possédait- et la remplit, qu'il installa ensuite sur un feu vif.

Edward, dans la course à l'étalage sur canapé, fût vainqueur, mais suivi de très près par Roy. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en attendant que l'eau bout.

_On dirait un vieux couple .._

Il regarda le jeune homme à côté de lui, le front presque posé sur son épaule. Il avait envie de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer un peu plus à lui, qu'il se love tout contre lui, et pouvoir sentir l'odeur de cannelle plus présente que jamais.

Bien callé dans le canapé, bercé par la présence et l'odeur d'Edward un coup de barre pointa le bout de son nez, et il étouffa un bâillement. Il commençait franchement à s'endormir.

« - L'eau bout. Hey, Roy…

- beuw ?

- L'eau bout, fit Edward en lui désignant la cuisine du doigt.

- Flemme. Marmonna le brun, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé -si c'était possible- comme pour fusionner avec.

- C'est chez _toi_, c'est _toi _qui m'a invité, alors c'est _toi_ qui gère le repas donc : _tu_ y vas.

- C'est trop loiiiiiinnn, se lamenta l'autre.

- T'es qu'un fainéant.

- C'est faux, s'insurgeât Roy. »

_J'ai juste envie de rester ici avec toi._

« - Et bien transmute un genre de main dans le canapé pour te redresser.

- … Et c'est moi le fainéant, répondit-il sceptique. »

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

Rassemblant tout son courage, sa détermination, et son sens aigu des responsabilités, le général de Brigade fini par réussir à.. s'arracher de son canapé. Tel un zombie, il se dirigeât mollement et trainant des pieds dans sa cuisine, ouvrit une porte de placard, se saisi d'un paquet de nouilles pas encore ouvert, et le vida entièrement dans la casserole.

Les gens normaux se serait contenté de mettre les doses indiquées sur le paquet, mais de deux choses l'une : c'était des hommes, et les hommes mangent toujours plus que les femmes, et qui plus est n'oubliez pas que Roy mangeait avec Edward Elric, dont la contenance stomacal était tout sauf _normal. _

Mustang se retourna envieusement vers le canapé qui semblait l'appeler, avec encore plus de ferveur que d'habitude, sûrement à cause du blond qui le regardait ironiquement, paresseusement vautré dedans, les mains sur son ventre, avec un sourire satisfait, alors que lui était condamné à rester près de la casserole pour la surveiller. Il soupira.

Finalement le blond se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, où ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les pâtes soient prêtes, tout en mettant la table, ils mangèrent dans la même ambiance conviviale. Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Et si Roy c'était toujours bien senti dans cet appartement jusqu'à présent resté vierge de toute visite, la présence du blond semblait apporter le petit truc qui manquait. L'avoir en face de lui, parler en mangeant. C'était apaisant.

Edward reposa ses couverts et repoussa son assiette, le ventre finalement plein et contenté.

« - Pouah, j'ai bien mangé.

- On pourrait allez digérer sur la terrasse, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- Hum, ça me va.

- Vas-y je te rejoins, le temps de débarrasser.

- Un peu d'aide ?

- Non, quand même, ça va aller. »

Le blond ne posa pas de questions et empreint le chemin pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Arrivé dans la chambre pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau son ancienne montre-gousset. Il la saisi doucement, et cette fois-ci, l'ouvrit.

« _Don't forget .11. _»

Il passa un doigt sur l'écriture gravée, avant de refermer brusquement la montre et la remettre à sa place, pour enfin sur rendre sur la terrasse.

_« il y a des bons souvenirs »_

Dos à la rambarde, les coudes nonchalamment posés sur celle-ci pour soutenir le poids de son corps, alors que la tête renversée en arrière, il profitait de la légère brise qui faisait bouger son sweat et ses cheveux. Il était bien, paisible.

« Alors, tu vois que je ne cuisine pas _si_ mal. »

Edward posa son regard sur la personne qui venait d'arriver à côté de lui. Roy Mustang, contrairement à lui, faisait face à la petite cour, ses avant bras posés négligemment sur la rambarde, il le regardait avec un sourire doux, mais un rien narquois, il avait enlevé son léger pull sans manches et le vent agita doucement sa chemise un peu ouverte sur son torse, jouant aussi avec ses cheveux. À cet instant présent, il le trouvait beau. Terriblement beau.

« J'avoue, dit finalement le blond. »

Même si ce n'était que des pâtes, le plat le plus simple au monde, elles avaient eu une saveur particulière. Le sourire qu'il offrit à Roy à ce moment là, mit si bien à mal le contrôle qu'il exercait sur lui-même, que celui-ci céda.

_Et puis merde, quoi._

Sans bouger de sa place, mais lentement, il baissa un peu la tête vers le blond qui le regarda arriver et n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il y avait un mélange d'incompréhension et de défi dans l'or de ses orbes mi-closes.

Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait encore et l'embrassa timidement d'abord, comme un gamin pris en faute, puis voyant qu'Edward y répondait, pris plus d'assurance, mêlant fiévreusement ses lèvres aux siennes, elles avaient ce goût si particulier, comme quelque chose de sucré et doux. C'était comme si ses lèvres avaient finalement trouvé leur place.

Il l'embrassait sans qu'il ne se rapproche pour autant. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il avait l'étrange impression que s'il le faisait quelque chose arriverait.

A regret il dû cependant détacher ses lèvres des siennes, afin de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard mi-paniqué mi-choqué du blond qui porta inconsciemment ses mains à ses lèvres, les joues rouges. Avant que Roy n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le blond bondit dans la chambre, et se dirigeât en quatrième vitesse dans la salle à manger. C'est à ce moment que le brun comprit ce qu'Edward était en train de faire : il partait.

« Edward écoute, je suis désolé.. Je… attend ! »

Trop tard, à peine le blond avait-il gagné la salle à manger qu'il partit en courant, laissant Roy les bras pantelants, devant la porte de son apparemment grande ouverte. Toujours dépité, il la ferma doucement, avant de s'appuyer contre et de se laisser glisser par terre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ses doigts longs et fins passaient dans ses mèches corbeaux, le parfait stéréotype de l'image du désespoir.

_Bordel, j'ai sacrément merdé sur ce coup là… il va m'en vouloir à mort. À mort !_

Il souffla profondément, relevant la tête pour observer le plafond en étendant les jambes devant lui.

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne m'en a pas coller une … Maigre consolation mon pote._

Si seulement il avait réussit à contrôler cette foutu pulsion. Mais non, il avait déjà fait un effort surhumain pour contrôler celles de cette après midi. Passer l'après-midi collé à lui, à respirer son odeur, à le toucher, à jouer ensemble à un jeu beaucoup plus sensuel et charnel que celui qui se déroulait sur la table de billard.

_Roy, arrête de t'alarmer, commence déjà par te comprendre. arrête de tout foutre dans un coin de ta tête, fait face, analyse et fait le point, bordel. _

Se comprendre, très bien.

Il était attiré par le blond, c'était un fait certain, cochez la case « _attirance physique _» ainsi que « _attirance psychologico-caractériel _» il prenait les deux, tant qu'à faire. Parce que oui, chez Edward tout lui plaisait. Son physique, mais aussi son caractère, tout.

D'accord, et ensuite. Pourquoi ce comportement ? Il ne pouvait pas se forcer de croire que c'était juste une attirance. Si ça avait été le cas, seul le physique aurait compté, peut être un peu la prestance, à la limite.

Si ça avait été une simple attirance, le moindre de ses défauts l'aurait horripilé, mais au lieu de cela, il les… appréciait ? Il aimait le voir enrager sur la moindre remarque sur sa taille. Il aimait la façon dont il défiait sans cesse l'autorité, sa spontanéité excessive, sa _brusquerie_. Tout ça, il l'aimait.

_Je suis amoureux. _

_Je suis amoureux d'Edward Elric._

_Je suis dans la merde, la grosse, grosse merde._

D'un coup, ce fut comme s'il reçut une énorme gifle -ou un croche-pied de Riza bien placé, au choix- et son esprit ne pouvant s'arrêter de réfléchir, s'évertuait à faire le rapport entre ses comportements et ses sentiments mis à nu dès lors. Et ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Vraiment pas mal de choses.

**O-O-O-O**

Edward courait. Toujours plus, et toujours plus vite. Un nouveau virage à droite. Encore à droite, puis à gauche, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond.

Il était essoufflé, un point de côté lui tiraillait la poitrine, mais tant pis, il continuait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que ces muscles ait plus besoin d'air que son cerveau et que ça l'empêche de réfléchir, pas longtemps, un instant, mais juste assez pour ne plus y penser.

La course d'Edward le mena inconsciemment devant l'immeuble du Lieutenant Colonel. Il s'arrêta devant, afin de reprendre son souffle, et après un instant d'hésitation, il se dit que si une personne pouvait l'aider à comprendre son comportement ainsi que celui de _Roy_ c'était bien elle. Et puis, Riza Hawkeye avait toujours été très douce avec lui. Elle était un peu comme un mur porteur, on la voyait mais on ne savait pas souvent à quel point elle était d'une aide précieuse, on ne s'en rendait compte que lorsque l'édifice subissait des dommages, et au milieu des ruines, elle restait inébranlable.

Il respira un grand coup, usant de tout le courage dont il était capable, il monta les marches jusqu'au palier de la jeune femme blonde, et eut un nouvel instant d'hésitation. Il allait devoir tout lui raconter. Et si elle le jugeait ? Ce n'était pas son genre, mais la situation n'était pas banale.

_Avoir été la secrétaire d'un homonculus tu appelles ça une situation banale, peut être ?_

Non, il était persuadé qu'elle l'aiderait, qu'elle avait déjà compris des choses qui semblaient lui échapper. Au fond, il avait aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir sur lui-même.

_Bordel, t'as botté l'cul au petit être dans la fiole, homonculus, tu vas pas flipper devant un peu de je-sais-pas-encore quoi ?_

Fort de cette auto-persuasion, il frappa quelques coups à la porte, en douceur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit libérant un monstre aux poils noirs et blancs qui lui sauta dessus avec férocité pour lui asséner des coups de langue et de truffe humide. Rien d'insupportable ni de mortel.

« - Edward ? Black Hayate, ça suffit. »

Aussitôt le chien s'écarta doucement d'Edward, laissant celui-ci ce relever en s'époussetant doucement.

« - Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci Lieutenant colonel…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, entre, voyons. »

Elle lui offrit un de ses doux sourires. Elle avait abandonné l'habit militaire, simplement vêtue d'un chemisier rose pâle, raccord avec une longue jupe, et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Comme cela, elle n'avait plus l'air aussi stricte et fermée qu'en uniforme, et bien qu'elle arborait toujours des vêtements pâles, elle ne paraissait jamais froide, bien au contraire, c'était comme une aura de douceur.

Edward enleva poliment ses chaussures, pour passer les chaussons que lui avait sorti la jeune blonde.

« - Tu veux un café ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien, oui.

- Bien sûr que non ! Assis toi, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Il suivit ses instructions, et s'assit sur la chaise. Il sourit en pensant que cette scène avait déjà eu lieu, mais à l'époque, ils avaient surtout parlé de la guerre d'Ishbal, non, du massacre d'Ishbal, si on voulait être exact dans la tournure.

Ce soir, il était venu pour lui parler de l'incertitude de ses _sentiments_. Comment lui parler sans avoir l'air trop brusque -car il reconnaissait l'être toujours trop quand cela touchait ses sentiments, la façon dont il avait presque fuit Roy en était une preuve plus qu'éloquente.

Pour sa défense, il fallait dire qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de renfermer tous ses sentiments au plus profond de son être, le cœur est une cible de choix pour qui veut être certain de toucher profondément l'ennemi, et dieu sait qu'à l'époque où il devait exercer ce contrôle permanent, leur route était pavée d'ennemis.

Bien sûr, ses émotions transparaissaient, mais il y avait une différence entre montrer ouvertement sa colère, sa répulsion ou sa haine et son amour et sa dévotion. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il vit une main déposer doucement une tasse de café fumante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Edward ? »

Edward, dont le regard était resté à fixer la tasse qu'il avait immédiatement prit entre les mains releva la tête. Il était totalement perdu, et cela se voyait.

« - Je … , lâcha-t-il finalement d'une traite.

- Calme toi, lui dit-elle doucement. Cela a un rapport avec Roy ? »

Le blond ne fut même pas surprit, Riza était une femme plus que perspicace. Il se contenta d'acquiescer piteusement de la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration ainsi que tout son courage, et décida de se lancer.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe aves mes sentiments … Depuis que je suis revenu a Central, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi dès que je suis avec lui … on … j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui c'était déjà bizarre … et ce soir, on a mangé chez lui on s'est…on ..

- Embrassés ? Compléta-t-elle doucement. »

Il rougit brusquement mais acquiesçât tout de même d'un nouveau signe de tête, les doigts crispés sur la tasse à café, sa température lui mordait les doigts, mais il s'en moquait.

« - Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser, ce que je ressens, j'ai … je ne sais pas, je suis perdu..

- Tu sais Edward, dit-elle avec sa douceur réconfortante, beaucoup de personnes ont toujours pensé que vous vous détestiez, Roy et toi. Mais elles se trompent. Je suis sûre que tu en as voulu à Roy, et ce, plusieurs fois, pour ces propos assez durs et brusques. Mais je suis certaine qu'en prenant du recul, tu as reconsidéré ce qu'il avait dit, et tu l'en as même intérieurement remercié, parce que même s'il semblait particulièrement dur avec toi, il n'a jamais fais ça pour autre chose que pour ton bien. Vos petites disputes n'étaient, et ne sont toujours qu'un jeu dans lequel vous pouvez tester l'autre, pour montrer que vous êtes là, pour que l'autre vous voit, et parfois aussi. Pour exister aux yeux de l'autre.

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes.. amoureux ?

- Précisément. »

Edward s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et rentra ses mains dans ses poches par pur et simple réflexe alors qu'il commençait a réfléchir. En face de lui, Riza l'observa silencieusement, portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. D'instinct elle savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de s'en rendre compte par lui-même et elle attendit donc patiemment.

Edward soupira, d'un coup tous les précédents évènements s'illuminaient par un procédé d'une logique simpliste. Ce qu'il avait si peur d'apprendre sur lui-même n'était que la dénégation d'un sentiment dont il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'une sorte d'affection respectueuse pour son supérieur hiérarchique. Une belle façon de se mentir à lui-même. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il _était amoureux_.

Il se moquait de savoir quand c'était arrivé, et savoir pourquoi était-ce tout aussi intéressant à ses yeux.

« Je vois, je suis vraiment amoureux alors. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire doux. Edward Elric n'était pas du genre à rejeter les choses en ce qui le concernait. Non, Edward faisait toujours face. Il n'y avait pas de fatalité dans ce sentiment, ce n'était pas une obligation, c'était arrivé, et c'est tout. Il savait que nier les choses alors qu'elles étaient désormais claires n'aurait été que ce faire du mal pour pas grand-chose, puis qu'au final, aimer Roy Mustang n'était réellement pas désagréable.

« - Et lui ? Je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire, à vrai dire.

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Laisse passer demain, il aura besoin de temps pour s'en rendre compte et j'essayerais de lui parler un peu, histoire de tâter le terrain.

- D'accord, hocha-t-il de la tête. C'est que, juste, vous ne trouvez pas ça disons, immorale ?

- _Immorale_ ? Répéta-t-elle. Bien sûr que non, Edward, on aime une personne et non un sexe. Tu t'es toujours moqué de ce que l'ont pouvait penser de toi, et laisse moi te dire que ça te fait au moins un point commun de plus avec Roy. »

Le blond sourit un peu gêné, et finalement, Riza changeât de sujet, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils parlèrent d'Alphonse, et de sa possible relation avec May, puis dérivèrent sur Havoc et l'armée, ce qui les entraina à parler de Scar puis à se remémorer plusieurs souvenirs de quêtes -l'évocation du croche pied suivi de l'étalage de Roy fit beaucoup rire Edward.

Cependant, voyant l'heure plus que tardive, celui-ci remercia chaleureusement le lieutenant colonel avant de prendre congé. Profitant de la douceur de la nuit pour rentrer à pied, l'esprit vacant, il s'arrêta doucement en souriant rêveusement devant la devanture d'un commerce fermé.

_« Le Zoom . »_

Le cœur léger il regagnât doucement son hôtel, et s'endormit comme une souche, l'esprit léger, le cœur comblé. Ce qui fut loin d'être le cas d'un certain brun à l'autre bout de la ville, qui passa sans doute la pire nuit qu'il n'ait jamais eut en deux ans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartir en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage « _obligé_ » à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.

**Couple**: Un Royed qui se précise.

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Le blabla de l'auteure :

_**Note (1) : **_MEA CULPA MEA CULPA ! J'ai oublié de poster hier.. Vous avez le droit de me sacrifier à la divinité fiction pour un pareil blasphème. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part des préparatifs chargés pour mon départ en formation.

_**Note (2) : **_Il est fort possible que le rating de ma fiction passe de T à M, après réflexion.

_**Note(3) **_: AHAHAH, j'ai réussit à convertir ma bêta Heaven qui a fini par s'inscrire sur ce site! Je m'aime *joke* Sehaltielleternel, c'est elle !

_**Note (4) **_: C'est l'avant dernière fois que je poste un mardi. Après il est plus que possible que le jour de postage passe le samedi ou le dimanche, car je ne rentrerais chez moi que le week-end. Encore une fois, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est long, vide et chiant. Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. Bonne lecture, et à mardi prochain.

_Réponses aux commentaires Anonymes :_

**Ayu** : Mais si tu es une prédatrice, y à que les prédatrices qui disent « miam » avec autant d'entrain, j'en sais quelque chose ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait satisfaite, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

**Heaven **: Han, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te réponds en anonyme *fais péter le champagne* Pour sauver Roy taper plutôt Ed, ma chérie ! Ah tu aimes les tournures de mes phrases hein ? J'ai un quota pour ça, je te l'ai dit ?

**Liu**: Merci ! Ha-HA ! Une perverse qui s'amuse, j'aime ça !

**Lablonde** : Arf, nous sommes deux retardataires dans ce cas ! Profite bien de tes vacances !

**Lumineko** : Je te remercie !

* * *

_ A quoi sert de se quereller, quand le raccommodement est impossible ? Le plaisir des disputes, c'est de faire la paix. [Alfred de Musset]_

Riza était de bonne humeur ce matin. Même si elle avait dormi moins qu'à son habitude suite à la visite d'Edward, elle allait enfin réussir à faire ouvrir les yeux à son supérieur borné, et quoi qu'il en soit, malgré les faits obstinément aveugle à ses propres sentiments.

La démarche droite et énergique comme à son habitude, elle ouvrit le bureau dans un élan tout aussi motivé pour tomber sur Monsieur le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, déjà en train de travailler.

Elle resta là, ses yeux noisettes indiquant une surprise confuse, sa main toujours sur la poignée ronde et dorée à contempler son supérieur qui tenait plus du zombie ou du légume que de l'humain, vautré plus qu'assis sur son fauteuil, s'acharnant à remplir mollement et de manière la plus démotivée qu'il le pouvait, son stylo tenant entre ses doigts par l'opération du Saint-Esprit.

« - Allons bon, vous êtes déjà là ? Vous êtes _encore_ tombé du lit ?

- Pas dormi, grogna-t-il de manière à peine audible et très peu sociable et d'un ton sans réponse. »

Sans un mot elle fit demi tour, et ne revint que dix minutes plus tard, un café dans chaque main. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, et s'avança jusqu'au bureau où elle posa un des gobelets fumant devant la bouille gonflée de sommeil de l'ancien colonel, qui leva piteusement la tête vers elle, les yeux remplis de reconnaissance.

De toute évidence la légèreté et l'euphorie de la veille avaient disparues, laissant manifestement place à un apitoiement et un désarroi mêlé de désespoir, une grosse déprime, somme toute.

Roy Mustang avait la tête du mec qui avait commit la bourde du siècle, et qui pensait que l'univers entier en voulait à son existence, comme si la mauvaise fée avait carrément fait tomber le chaudron « _malheur_ » dans son berceau pour se venger des autres qui l'avaient gâté côté physique, charisme, chevelure et intelligence.

Le monde était diabolique, se dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour mal placé mais pas méchant, non seulement il était impuissant les jours de pluie et jouait les savonnettes suite à ses croche-pied quand elle le sauvait, mais en plus il en venait à se rendre malade pour rien. Si seulement il savait !

Elle laissa là son trait d'humour qu'elle préféra garder pour elle, et ouvrit son visage humainement amical à l'homme qui semblait en avoir plus que besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il la regarda porter son gobelet à ses lèvres et en boire une gorgée en attendant qu'il lui réponde. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir, elle était bien trop perspicace, et si ca se trouve, elle était déjà au courant.

« - J'ai embrassé Edward, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

- Et alors ?

- Tu le savais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'en suis amoureux.»

Elle posa son café sur le bureau et croisa les bras. Roy avait réussit à faire le point seul sur ses propres sentiments. Elle sentit un brin de fierté à l'égard de son supérieur.

« - Tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul. Et tu comptes lui dire ?

- Ça va pas bien ? Pour qu'il me taille en pièces en me traitant de tous les noms ? Certes pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à répondre, puis la ferma, et l'ouvrit à nouveau et recommença encore une fois, avant de finalement boire une gorgée de son café histoire de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche pour rien cette fois-ci. Mimer le poisson rouge en extase dans son bocal n'était pas son activité favorite.

Il considéra Riza tout en se délectant de l'arôme vivifiant du café chaud -il était toujours meilleur quand c'était sa subordonnée qui lui faisait, les autres semblaient démunis du sens de la saveur et leur café n'avait de café que le nom.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait des réactions d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de ses sentiments ? Finalement, il commençait juste à connaitre ses goûts. D'Edward, il ne connaissait qu'une détermination sans borne et une fidélité sans nom, un sens du voyage inscrit dans ses gènes et un profond mépris pour l'autorité, qui avait entrainer son sens de la répartie au fil de leur dispute. Sans oublier son incroyable compétence à toujours se mettre dans des situations aussi périlleuses qu'improbable.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward ferait s'il lui avouait un truc pareil ?

« Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par dire. »

**O-O-O-O**

Un légère brise balaya la plaine, agitant doucement une mer d'herbe verte. Au milieu de celle-ci, était assis en tailleur un jeune homme blond, les yeux fermés, vêtu de vêtements en soie traditionnelle, et en face de lui une jeune fille brune coiffée de macarons le regardait patiemment se concentrer. Soudainement, les sourcils du blond tiquèrent, une fois, puis deux, pour finir par se courber définitivement dans un désespoir imagé.

« J'comprend paaaaaassss, se lamenta Alphonse Elric. »

Il leva un instant les bras en l'air, puis se laissa tomber mollement en arrière, alors que May soupira fortement, les épaules tombantes. Deux heures, deux longues, très longues heures qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre le principe de base de l'élixirologie : la concentration pour ressentir les choses, essentielle pour transmuter à distance. Sans savoir ressentir les choses, on ne pouvait pas connaitre les points d'entrée et de sortie, donc les transmutations à distance ne fonctionneraient pas. Et ça ne menait à rien, Alphonse ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il fallait ressentir.

« Explique-moi encore ! »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un œil torve, très peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir se répéter à nouveau pour rien. Ce n'était clairement pas comme cela qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire comprendre. Elle décida finalement de chercher plutôt un point commun avec son alchimie à _lui_, pour mieux lui expliquer. Après tout, l'élixirologie était un dérivé de l'alchimie, cela lui permettrait peut être de trouver une certaine ressemblance et d'installer un rapport analogique pour mieux lui faire comprendre comment fonctionnait l'élixirologie.

« - Très bien, mais d'abord, tu me racontes le principe de base de ton alchimie.

- Tout est un, un est tout, répondit le blond du tac-au-tac.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Alphonse se remit en tailleur, avec un visage sérieux.

« Le monde, l'univers entier même, est un genre de flux, régit par un cycle perpétuel et naturel. Lorsque nous mourront, notre corps fera toujours parti de ce monde et les éléments qui le composent, et sa décomposition servira d'engrais aux plantes, ses même plantes qui permettrons à nos enfants de vivre. Moi-même, je ne suis qu'un grain de sable à l'échelle de l'univers et de ce flux, mais tous les deux sont constitués par une multitude d'unité simple comme moi. C'est comme pour le désert, en fin de compte : un grain de sable, ça ne fait pas le désert, ni deux grains, ni trois grains, ni même dix, pourtant le désert est bien composé de multitude de grains de sable. « tout », c'est le monde, et « un » c'est moi. Un est tout, tout est un. »

May le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, écoutant attentivement Alphonse, Xiao May toujours sur son épaule, dans la même posture.

« - Bien, dit-elle finalement. Votre Alchimie prend sa source dans les mouvements des plaques terrestres, c'est une énergie tectonique, donc ?

- C'est exactement ça, oui.

- Tu vois ce flux dont tu parles, imagine-toi que c'est comme une rivière qui parcoure la terre, de part en part. Qu'elle est présente partout. Visualise là, c'est ça l'énergie qui permet la transmutation à distance. C'est ça, le pouls du dragon.»

Alphonse hocha imperceptiblement la tête. C'était déjà plus clair, il savait comment visualiser, et c'était déjà un grand pas. Pourtant, et malgré l'excitation qui le gagnait, il savait que le plus dur restait à faire.

Et puis essayer de se concentrer à sentir autre chose que la présence de la jeune fille en face de lui, son parfum et de l'imaginer sourire innocemment avec Xiao May sur l'épaule et son visage candide.

_Bien heureux sont les ignorants ! D'ailleurs …_

Il se demandait comment son frère se débrouillait avec Roy. Mieux ou pire ? Cette pensée lui tortilla un instant les tripes, mais la sensation s'atténua en sentant comme une enclume lui tomber dans le ventre, plombant soudainement son moral.

_Ed. Ed qui ne peut plus faire d'Alchimie. L'élixirologie._

Pendant un instant il s'en voulu d'avoir été égoïste, rêvassant sur la jeune fille plutôt que cherchant à comprendre sa science. Il lui faisait perdre du temps à elle, et aussi il négligeait son frère qui avait sacrifié sa candeur dans l'armée pour lui rendre aujourd'hui ce corps de chair qui s'enhardissait de toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

_Alphonse Elric tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile. _

**O-O-O-O**

Edward Elric s'étira paresseusement en gémissant de contentement, un de ses pieds émergeant miraculeusement de la couette, en suspend dans le vide, alors qu'un œil se risqua à regarder l'heure. Quatorze heure.

Ahuri, il se redressa vivement, en battant des paupières et chopa le réveil pour l'amener à la hauteur de ses yeux, pensant avoir rêvé, ou peut être que l'engin débloquait.

_Quatorze heure. La-vache ! Mais j'ai fait un véritable COMA ! Un coma ! Je vaux rien !_

Non seulement le jeune homme avait bel et bien fait un « _coma_ » mais il avait aussi loupé le petit-déjeuner _ET_ le déjeuner. Le dieu de la nourriture, le seul qu'il idolâtrait corps et âme, et qui lui rendait bien sa foi en orgie alimentaire diverse et variée, l'avait abandonné, détrôné par la divinité sommeil-profond.

_Lâche _! S'insurgeât-il mentalement. Il imagina le dieu-nourriture lui répondre sarcastiquement « _je peux rien lâcher : je tiens rien !_ » et la divinité-sommeil-profond regarder celui-ci passablement blasé tout en lui disant « _Non, là tu touches le fond, je peux pas cautionner._ »

Madame son imagination était de retour, en forme.

En vérité, il était heureux. Il avait cette envie étrange de rire sans savoir pourquoi, de s'étaler sur son lit les bras en l'air et de rire aux éclats, à en avoir mal au ventre, un sourire niais collé sur la tronche de manière permanente. Edward Elric se comportait comme un adolescent amoureux, et se repassait en boucle les sensations, bien que rapide qui l'avait envahi lorsque Monsieur Roy son prince charmant l'avait embrassé, juste pour le plaisir de se sentir rougir et d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Il saisissait alors son oreiller l'enlaçait en cachant son visage dedans et repartait dans un fou-rire.

Et la journée déjà bien entamée aurait pu continuer comme ça, si le jeune homme n'avait pas vu un nuage noir dans son horizon rose-bonbon. Un nuage de taille, un nuage qui semblait vouloir absolument contrarier sa bonne humeur et sa niaiserie.

Il ne sortait pas avec Roy, pour commencer. Ensuite, Roy ne savait même pas qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et pour finir il ne savait pas comment il allait lui avouer.

Cessant son cinéma de midinette, un Edward bien ébouriffé se redressa dans son lit l'air passablement déprimé, laissant finalement son coussin de côté.

_Tout d'abord, une douche_, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même_. Ensuite, manger. On réfléchit mal l'estomac vide. Et après, une solution pour Roy. _

**O-O-O-O**

Roy n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'arrêter et descendre manger avec les autres à la cafétéria. De toute façon, il n'avait envie de voir personne, parce que non seulement il devrait s'expliquer sur sa tête d'enterrement, mais qu'en plus il ne voulait pas subir la plus ou moins bonne humeur ambiante, et peut être les élans de compassion qu'il interpréterait à tort et à travers comme de la pitié.

Non, aigri comme il l'était aujourd'hui, une solitude plongée dans le travail ne lui ferait pas de mal. Disons que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, s'il avait cessé aussi de se torturer mentalement en regardant envieusement le téléphone posé sur son bureau. Il posa son stylo.

_FullMetal._

Même quand il tentait une isolation rudimentaire, il fallait qu'_il_ lui envahisse l'esprit.

_Edward._

Il savait que ses doigts connaissaient le numéro de _son_ hôtel, il caressa l'engin, pensivement.

_Ed._

Il était désespérant.

Peut-être même pire que cela. Une fatigue nerveuse le rattrapa. Il se sentait comme vide de toute énergie. C'est un plateau brusquement posé sur son bureau qui le sorti de sa torpeur. Il leva un regard vide vers la personne qui venait de lui apporter son repas. Hawkeye. Il avait presque honte de lever un visage si désespéré vers elle, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, et s'assit en face de lui.

« Mange. »

Il regarda le plateau largement rempli, suffisamment pour deux personnes. Elle se saisit d'une assiette et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, posa l'autre devant son nez.

« Mange, répéta-t-elle. »

Il pris une fourchette, et tritura sa purée avec un air vaguement désintéressé. Il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il mourrait de faim, et vida son assiette en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Hawkeye eut un regard satisfait quand elle le vit avaler sa purée par grand coups de fourchette, puis s'attaquer à sa pomme et boire son verre d'eau d'un trait.

C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir mangé, mais il se senti un peu mieux. Il s'étira longuement et se leva finalement. Il regarda l'heure, presque seize heure, et il avait fini son travail. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici. Il se tourna vers l'immense baie vitrée placée derrière son bureau.

Il avait envie de voir Edward. _Maintenant_. Il avait besoin de lui parler. De savoir. Et par-dessus tout, il en avait marre d'avoir cette tronche de loveur-dépressif collé sur la gueule.

Derrière lui, Hawkeye posa ses couverts, achevant de manger.

« Vas-y. »

Roy pensa avoir rêvé et se retourna vers elle, totalement surpris.

« Va le voir, et va lui parler. Tu en à besoin, et je suis sûre que lui aussi. »

Il fût alors saisi d'un sentiment d'urgence, comme une révélation, comme si c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début, au lieu de se laisser aller dans une déprime amoureuse en montrant du doigt la fatalité.

Il enfila sa longue veste noire par-dessus son uniforme. Arrivant à la hauteur de Riza, il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit doucement alors qu'il quittait hâtivement le bureau. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et, avec un sourire niais effleurant ses lèvres, le dos droit et une résolution sans nom, il prit le même chemin que la veille.

Tout cela le quitta bien vite quand il arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait crût. Respirant profondément et tachant de se calmer autant que faire se peut, il entra d'un pas conquérant dans l'hôtel, et se dirigeât directement vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, puis-je voir Edward Elric, je vous prie ? »

Un majordome sympathique leva les yeux vers lui avec une mine contrit et désolé.

« - Malheureusement, Monsieur Edward Elric est sorti il y a peine quelques minutes. Désirez vous lui laisser un message, Monsieur .. ?

- Mustang, Roy Mustang. Dîtes-lui… dîtes-lui… que je suis simplement passé m'excuser.

-Bien Monsieur. »

Roy quitta l'établissement, avec comme un poids sur les épaules. Il marcha sans réfléchir et atterrit dans un petit parc, vide. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le premier banc à porter de ses fesses.

_Bon sang, pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué quand il s'agit d'amour, et non de désir ?_

**O-O-O-O**

Edward frappa trois petits coups contre la porte en bois, retenant son souffle, puis entra doucement. Qu'elle fût sa surprise de constater que dans le bureau, il n'y avait que Hawkeye, et non Roy.

« - Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Lieutenant Colonel… Je suis venu voir Roy. Je.. je voulais lui parler d'hier..

- Oh Edward.. Il est parti il y même pas dix minutes pour venir te voir. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, prit d'un fou-rire nerveux. Pourquoi, fallait-il que tout ce qui le concerne de prêt ou du loin relève du parcours du combattant ? L'alchimie, sa famille, et maintenant, Roy.

Malheureusement pour _Mademoiselle la fatalité-je-vous-complique-la-vie_, Edward Elric n'était pas du genre à la laisser faire et dire « Amen ». Non c'était le genre d'individu qui pouvait se targuer de la tourner en bourrique et de prendre sa propre vie en main.

« - Edward ? Tout va bien ?

- Je reviendrais demain ! »

Hawkeye lui sourit doucement. Décidément, ces deux là ne faisaient rien dans la simplicité. Ni dans le raisonnable. Edward la salua respectueusement, avec un visage souriant et déterminé. Et avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, Hawkeye l'interpella.

« Edward… pas trop tôt demain. Qu'il travaille _un peu, _au moins. »

Il lui répondit par un petit rire niais. Il n'était pas découragé, l'échec d'aujourd'hui ne faisait que remettre les choses à demain, et si demain il échouait encore, il recommencerait jusqu'à réussir.

_Ne jamais abandonner. _

Il revint à son hôtel sans presser le pas, flânant dans le centre ville, profitant du temps qui ne faisait que se réchauffer de plus en plus, l'été était aux portes de Central, manifestement.

Il traversa l'immense hall d'entrée de l'établissement dans lequel il séjournait, et demanda plus par habitude que par conviction si il avait des messages.

« Un certain Roy Mustang a demandé à vous voir en votre absence Monsieur. Il venait s'excuser, de ce que j'ai compris, monsieur. »

Edward remercia sommairement le majordome et gagna sa chambre, partagé entre deux sentiments d'instinct. Roy était venu le voir. Mais pourquoi s'excuser ?

_Je comprendrais jamais ce besoin de s'excuser après avoir embrassé quelqu'un alors qu'on en mourrait d'envie._

Relativisant, il se rendit compte que tout le monde ne partait pas non plus en courant et en catastrophe après avoir été embrassé.

_Un point pour toi, intelligence. _

Il fini par lire jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Comme à son habitude il prit tout ce que pouvait contenir son assiette et qui passait à portée de fourchette, puis remonta. Après s'être changé en tenue de combat pour la nuit, il s'étala sur son lit, l'esprit vacant, et fini par s'endormir sereinement.

Il se réveillant en sursaut le lendemain, totalement en retard sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il pris une douche rapide, et passa une bonne demi-heure à chercher comment s'habiller. Il opta pour un débardeur bleu pâle, un jean et une veste blanche, il attacha ses cheveux, et parti sans prendre le temps de manger.

Pour une fois, il y avait plus important que le déjeuner, et ce, même en ayant encore loupé le petit-déjeuner.

**O-O-O-O**

Après une nouvelle nuit blanche suite à l'échec de la veille, Roy se retrouvait derrière son bureau, à nouveau, remplissant ses dossiers avec un air passable je-m'en-foutiste en se faisant. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vu qu'il ne dormait pas, il ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

La mauvaise, c'était que l'entrain des jours précédents avait totalement disparue, et si hier Hawkeye avait réussit à lui faire finir son travail quotidien par force de persuasion et de beaucoup de menaces, aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, et ça se ressentait sur la pile de dossier qui augmentait crescendo.

Son menton dans sa main, il était en train de se demander s'il ne devait pas appeler Edward ou même essayer d'aller le voir à nouveau quand un grand vacarme se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte de son bureau.

Il releva la tête devant les voix étouffée qui lui parvenait à travers le bois de la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un débardeur bleu pâle, ainsi que d'une veste blanche, accordés à un jean normal. Même dans de pareilles circonstances il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment trop mignon quand il portait du bleu.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte au nez de l'assistante qui s'exclama tant bien que mal un « _Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas… _» et tourna immédiatement la clé dans la serrure.

Roy le sentait mal ce coup là. Très mal. Surtout en regardant Edward s'approcher de lui dans un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau. Il se sentait petit, très, vraiment très _petit_ et pas du tout fier, parce que mine de rien, le cadet Elric en imposait pas mal, niveau prestance, et il paraissait sacrément impressionnant à cet instant.

Lorsque l'ancien surnommé _FullMetal_ arriva devant le bureau, il plaqua violement la paume de ses mains contre le bois du meuble, faisant sursauter le général de brigade, qui eu envie de s'enfoncer profondément dans son siège jusqu'à disparaitre.

Le blond le regarda avec un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier. De la détermination, bien sûr mais avec autre chose. Sans prévenir, Edward l'attrapa par le col, en le tirant un peu vers lui.

_Il va m'en mettre une, je l'aurais pas volé, ça va faire mal !_

Mais le brun déchanta vite quand il sentit le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Doux et sucré comme la première fois, il ferma les yeux, rassuré et se délectant de sentir le jeune blond passer sa lange sur ses lèvres pour prolonger le baiser et l'approfondir. L'autre fini par lâcher sa chemise et s'écarter.

« Dans une heure au _Zoom_, soit à l'heure. » Lui souffla-t-il, déposant un rapide nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner, traverser la pièce en sens inverse, déverrouiller et ouvrir brusquement la porte, pour la refermer en la claquant sur un « _et pas en uniforme, hein_. ».


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartir en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage « _obligé_ » à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.

**Couple**: Un Royed qui s'affirme !

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Le blabla de l'auteure :

_**Note (1) : **_Bon, je suis encore en retard, j'avoue. En plus, je poste un chapitre qui n'est pas passer entre les mains de ma bêta, donc ne crier pas trop pour les fautes, elles seront corrigées après. Tiens, j'ai une question lecteur, qu'est-ce que les « _hits_ » dans les statistiques ? J'avais jamais fait gaffe, mais maintenant ça m'intrigue pas mal, je dois dire.

_**Note (2) **_**: **UWWAAAAA *lève les bras en l'air* J'ai encore confondu Cadet et ainé dans le chapitre précédent, bordel *se tape avec sa pantoufle* Sérieusement, pauvre Edward, quoi, il fait déjà un complexe de taille, faudrait pas que j'en rajoute_._

_**Note (3) **_: Avant, j'aimé pas parler au début de mes chapitres.. J'étais pas très à l'aise, enfaite, mais plus ça va, et plus je trouve ça agréable.

_**Note (4) **_: Voilà… c'est la dernière fois que je poste un chapitre le mardi, dorénavant, la parution des chapitre se fera le week end, peut être qu'une semaine sur deux, tout dépendras du temps dont je dispose pour écrire, et si je peut rentré chez moi le week end, vu que je n'emporte pas mon pc ou je vais. Je continue quand même cette fiction, alors ne m'oubliez pas, les gens. Et, le plus tôt possible, j'espère.

_Réponses aux commentaires Anonymes :_

_Ayu_ : Ravie que ça te plaise, personnellement j'ai eu du mal à faire un Roy dépressif amoureusement parlant .. Ça m'a pas l'air trop mal, finalement !

_Lablonde_: Les cours ont repris, mais je ne vais pas en cours, je vais en formation dans une école pendant trois mois, sans rentré dans les détails, et je ne rentre que le week end, et pour fini je n'aurais pas mon pc portable avec moi… ça va être dure de ne pas écrire..

_Matsuyama_: POUR PARLER ! Ahaha.. Oui, bon ça va, j'ai regarder _Pirate des caraïbes_ y a pas si longtemps et j'y pense à chaque fois, c'était pas drôle, je sors. Mais oui, Edo et les grands étalages de sentiments, nan.

_Cladise_ : Agna ? C'est mignon ! Et bien écoute, c'est moi qui te remercie du compliment, tout le plaisir est pour moi !

* * *

_ "La pluie tombe comme nous tombons amoureux :en déjouant les prévisions." [Martin Page]_

« Dans une heure au _Zoom_, sois à l'heure. » Lui souffla-t-il, déposant un rapide nouveau baiser sur ses lèvre avant de se retourner, traverser la pièce en sens inverse, déverrouillé et ouvrir brusquement la porte, pour la refermer en la claquant sur un « _et pas en uniforme, hein_. ».

Dans son siège, le brun passablement débrailler, et encore sous le choque essayait de coordonner ses pensées qui, semblables à un groupe de mouette piaillaient joyeusement comme si elles avaient une conscience propre, chacune y allant de sa remarque.

_Edward me m'en veut pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Il m'a embrassé. _

Un immense sourire s'installa sur ces lèvres, alors que l'assistante venait vers lui.

« Tout va bien Monsieur ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'affirmation, alors que la jeune femme le regarda suspicieusement, lui et son sourire niais, et se retira en marmonnant pour elle-même sur le sans gène des civiles. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas reconnu à qui elle avait eu à faire. Edward Elric dans toute sa splendeur. Brusque, franc, sans gène et faisant fît des obstacles.

En parlant d'obstacle, Roy descendit de son petit nuage par la petite échelle derrière lui. Il avait une heure pour : rentrer chez lui, se changer _correctement - _ce qui impliquer de prendre une douche_,_ discipliner ses cheveux, passer des vêtement convenable- et revenir au Zoom. Il se bénit d'avoir une voiture même si il était _soi-disant _une catastrophe au volant.

Il était donc plus que temps de prendre conscience que, plus il resté avachit sur son siège comme une moule accrocher à son rocher, et plus il perdait de temps. Il ne pensait pas qu'arriver en retard serait spécialement de bon goût, surtout cette fois-ci, ainsi il se dépêcha de quitter son bureau, laissant en plan tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

**O-O-O-O**

Edward posa son menton sur son bras replié, presque couché sur la table comme un étudiant fatigué après une soirée alcoolisé mais qui à comme fait l'effort de venir cuver en cour, regardant rêveusement le sachet de thé coloré de marron l'eau chaude qu'il touillait de son autre main, amusé de voir le contraste entre l'eau coloré et l'autre encore cristalline qui se laissé teinté doucement à travers le grand verre transparent dans lequel il était servi.

Son regard sur porta sur la rue, qu'il pouvait regarder sans avoir à être vu. L'agitation de Central, une agitation paradoxalement paisible, même si le ciel commençait à se charger de gros nuage pluvieux se faisant menaçant.

Il aimait prendre le temps de s'assoir au calme et d'observer les gens, il y avait tellement de chose à apprendre quand on prenait le temps de regarder, et pas simplement voir. Le comportement humain n'était pas quelque chose de facilement décryptable, et il demandait une analyse pointilleuse et minutieuse. Et encore, il dépendait de tellement d'autres facteurs, tels que l'environnement, les circonstances, l'humeur et les _sentiments_. L'humain dans son ensemble était facile à comprendre, c'était l'individus en eux-mêmes qui posaient problème, si on y réfléchissait bien.

Toujours est-il qu'il était _amoureux_, et qu'il attendait patiemment que le destinataire de ses sentiments arrive. Patiemment, avec une certaine appréhension, il fallait dire. C'était cette même appréhension qu'il l'avait fait ce comporter aussi brusquement dans le bureau de Roy. En même temps, il ne voyait pas comme faire d'autre. Il se serait très mal vu débarquer dans le bureau en criant un « _Roy de mon cœur, épouse-moi, fait moi des enfants et allons vivre heureux à jamais dans un château avec des fées._ » le tout après avoir au préalable demander quelques petites étoiles au Major Amrstrong, le tout en lançant des poignés de pétale de rose sur le sol.

Non, vraiment non.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux, doucement bercé par la musique du bar et les bruits étouffés de la rue et de l'odeur sucré de caramel que son thé dégageait. Peut importe le fil de ses réflexions, il finissait toujours par penser à lui. La porte du bar s'ouvrit, mais il n'en eu cure. Il entendit la chaise en face de lui bougeât, il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, s'apprêtant à dire qu'il attendait quelqu'un, quand il vit que c'était précisément la personne qu'il attendait qui venait de s'assoir sur la chaise.

Il se redressa comme si il avait pris la foudre, manquant de renverser de peu son thé au passage, et c'est Roy qui rattrapa de justesse le verre, alors qu'Edward se mettait à rougir pour de bon.

Un silence gêné s'initia entre eux, le jeune homme, les poings serrés sur les genoux, s'obstinait à regarder la table, alors que Roy semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher du regard. Mince, il n'avais pas imaginé que ça se passerait comme cela non plus. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de penser à la question, il avait juste envie de le voir et d'être avec lui. Pas seulement pour prendre un café.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le blond releva finalement la tête. Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il observa rapidement Mustang. Il avait quitté son uniforme, comme « _convenu_ » -même si le mot était plutôt inexacte, si on voulait être correct « _exigé_ » convenait mieux- pour une chemise décontractée blanche, sobre surmonté d'une longue veste noir et d'un pantalon dans le même ton, une simplicité qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Lui il avait passer une bonne heure à choisir ses habits pour être sûr de lui plaire.

_Monde cruel. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Demanda finalement le colonel, regardant le verre et son contenu marron translucide »

Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire en ouvrant la bouche, mais il sentait que si il ne prenait pas cette initiative, l'autre ne le ferait pas. Et puis il était curieux aussi.

« - Un thé au caramel.. Tu veux gouter ?

- Je peux ?

- Je sais pas. Je suis pas sûr que t'es était très sage.

- Pardon ? S'insurgeât le brun.

- Hey, j'invente rien : tu es encore parti de ton bureau sans avoir fini ton travail.

- Mais c'est _TOI_ qui m'a dit de te rejoindre ici, je te signale !

- Ha-ah ! Ça veut dire que j'ai plus d'importance que ton travail ?

- Tu en doutais, peut être ? »

_Edward Elric : 0 - Roy Mustang : 1._

Le blond rougit brusquement, conscient qu'il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Ça lui faisait plaisir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir aussi. Son égoïsme à vouloir absolument voir Roy, lui avait fait oublier quelque chose de _crucial_ le concernant, lui et ses projets.

« - Dis pas des trucs comme ça..

- Pourquoi pas, répondit l'intéressé du tac-au-tac.

- Parce que ton travail est _beaucoup _plus important. J'ai pas oublié tes objectifs, tu sais. Ce pays à besoin de gens comme _toi_, précisément. Parce que moi aussi, je veux te voir concrétisé tes rêves, alors tu t'y tiens, et tu réussit. De toute façon, t'aura pas le choix, parce que je serais là pour te botter le cul si jamais tu commence à baisser les bras ou partir dans des délires à la con. Sinon, tu peux gouter mon thé, si tu veux.»

Roy le regarda un peu déstabilisé par le petit monologue du jeune homme - encore plus par la dernière phrase qui n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ici, mais ça c'était du changement de sujet façon Edward Elric. Une déstabilisation qui laissa place à un sentiment de fierté. Une fierté qui savait malgré tout, rester humble. La fierté non pas de savoir qu'Edward l'imaginait généralissime, mais plutôt celle de savoir qu'il pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de suffisamment politiquement correct, morale, et bien pour prétendre à de telles ambitions, et qu'il l'aiderait s'il fallait.

Et Roy connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'Edward n'offrait pas son aide pour les choses qui allait à l'encontre de ses convictions et du bien commun.

« - C'est quoi ce sourire niais ? Demanda Edward.

- Ça veut dire que tu penses que je suis assez bien pour prétendre à un tel poste ? Et que tu as suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'aider ?

- Tu en doutais, peut être ? »

Le général de brigade piqua un far.

_Égalité, un partout. _

« Finalement je peux gouter ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, regardant Roy boire avec une hésitation contenu une gorgée de la boisson. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement.

« - Mais c'est super bon ! C'est du caramel, tu dis ? C'est super sucré !

- Laisse-moi deviner.. Non, tu serais quand même pas le genre de mec à te gaver de sucrerie ?

- Je plaide coupable ! »

Edward rigola doucement, imaginant sans mal Roy dans une confiserie ou une pâtisserie, en émoi devant tant de choix et ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, les mains collées sur les vitrines et des étoiles dans les yeux. Oui, enfin quand même pas non plus, c'était forcer sur les stéréotypes, là.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y à de drôle ?

- Comment expliquer ça ? C'est très enfantin, ça te _radoucit_. Tu sais quoi, on pourrait aller mangeait des gâteaux dans un salon de thé, non ? »

Roy lui offrit un immense sourire en guise de réponse. Il se leva sans attendre, alors qu'Edward buvait son thé d'un trait. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il en achète au caramel, c'était vraiment _trop_ bon.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, les nuages noirs persistaient, plus menaçant que jamais. A peine avait-il parcouru l'équivalent d'un pâté de maison qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Et pas la petite pluie fine qui mets longtemps à vous tremper, non, la grosse averse orageuse, avec ses énormes goutes qui semblent tomber en corde infinie et qui vous mouille en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Totalement pris au dépourvu, leur réflexe fût de courir se mettre à l'abris. Essoufflés, ils trouvèrent refuge sous un porche non éclairé, éclatant de rire et pliés par l'effort de leur sprint respectif improvisé. Le brun avait le dos plus vautré qu'appuyer contre le mur, les mains sur les genoux, respirant bruyamment.

De nouveau, Edward le regarda de haut en bas, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, et ça le rendait encore plus sexy. Ça devrait être interdit, d'être aussi mignon peu importe les vêtements et les circonstances. Devant la bouille boudeuse d'Edward, le brun l'interrogeât.

« - Quel que chose ne va pas, Ed ?

- C'est juste que… »

_C'est juste que c'est totalement injuste, j'ai mis des plombes à me préparer pour avoir l'air présentable, et en même pas une heure tu pète la classe, et même en étant trempe. _

il soupira fortement.

« - C'est juste … Rah, mais c'est pas juste quoi !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai mis des heures, _des heures_, insista-t-il, à choisir mes fringues pour avoir l'air présentable, et toi, en une heure, tu débarques comme un cheveux sur la soupe, tout bien fringué. Et tu continue à être classe, même totalement trempe. C'est juste injuste. »

Roy se mit à rire doucement. Puis parti plus franchement dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Ce mec était une source de bonne humeur. Edward avait croisé les bras sur son torse, ses cheveux lui collé au front à cause de la pluie, et il avait toujours sa moue boudeuse.

« Hey, moques-toi pas ! _Roy_ ! HEY! »

L'intéressé se redressa du mur contre lequel il s'était avachi, et s'avança vers le jeune homme, passant doucement ses bras autour de son cou, liant ses mains entre elles derrière sa tête. Le blond rougit un peu, mais se laissa faire, les bras toujours croisés.

« Tu es mignon quand tu portes du bleu, mais tu sais, je te trouvais mignon bien avant ça.»

Edward rougit un peu plus, détournant les yeux en maugréant un « _t'es bête _» mais le sourire discret qui ornait ses lèvres trahissait le plaisir du compliment. À quelques mètres d'eux, la pluie continuait de tomber abondamment, il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et le proche non éclairait n'arranger rien à la faible luminosité, ça rajouté au bruit de la pluie, ils avaient l'impressions d'être en dehors du monde et de l'agitation qui avait gagner la ville suite à l'averse.

Parce que cet instant n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

« _Ed ? _»

La voix douce du brun l'interpella et il releva la tête, lui offrant un regard doux. Dieu que Roy aimait la flamme dans ses yeux, l'intensité de son regard. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement, et des papillons dans son ventre. Il était hésitant, mais envieux. Avec lenteur, pour ne pas brusque Edward, il se pencha vers lui, et lorsque celui-ci commença à fermer les yeux, il comprit qu'il pouvait l'embrasser sans qu'il ne s'échappe cette fois-ci.

Il acheva donc son voyage sur ses lèvres. Edward avait finalement décroisé les bras, et avait accrocher ses mains à la chemise du général du brigade tandis qu'il mêlait avec sensualité ses lèvres aux siennes. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha du corps du brun, recherchant sa chaleur, bien qu'humide à cause de leur vêtements trempent, enhardie par les sensations, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du haut gradé pour réclamer un baiser plus approfondi.

L'autre ne lui refusa pas, bien trop content de ce voir demander pareil chose. Il aimait sentir le blond serrer sa chemise entre ses mains alors qu'il lui ravageait la bouche dans un baiser qui les laissa pantelant et haletant. Instinctivement, Roy resserra son emprise, pour prendre carrément le jeune homme tout contre lui, celui-ci se laissant totalement faire, entourant même les hanches de l'autre de ses bras. Ils restèrent sans doute un moment comme cela, à profiter de la présence de l'autre et partager leur chaleur, car la nuit commençait à tomber lentement.

« - On va finir par attraper du mal, à rester trempe dans les courants d'air.

- En plus, si on est attaqué, c'est pas toi qui pourra nous défendre, t'es carrément trempe donc…

- Il vaut mieux pour ta croissance que tu ne finisses pas ta phrase, _FullMetal_.

- Ma croissance et _parfaitement_ fini j'te signale !

- C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale ! »

Ils finirent par se détaché l'un de l'autre, restant côte à côte, regardant la rue éclairer par la lueur jaune des ampoules de lampadaires, se réfléchissant sur les pavés mouillés de la route. Roy passa un bras autour des épaules du blond, qui se raidi un peu avant de se détendre. Manifestement, le blond n'avait pas l'habitude des marques d'affections, il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer.

« - J'ai la dalle, en plus. Dois être pas loin de dix-neuf heure.

- Précisément, répondit le brun après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ton horloge biologique est stomacal, non ?

- Un peu..

- Bon, tu veux venir à la maison, manger et éventuellement te sécher ?

- Ouais, je veux bien. »

Même si il continuait de pleuvoir, bien que beaucoup plus calmement, ils prirent leur temps pour aller jusqu'à chez Roy, étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà totalement trempé, alors un peu plus un peu moins.

En rentrant dans l'appartement ils filèrent tout droit dans la salle de bain, rigolant du bruit spongieux de leur chaussures et leur vêtements. Roy sorti d'immenses serviettes blanches et épaisses et regarda Edward avant de prendre conscience de quelque chose : le jeune homme n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. L'intéressé semblait s'être fait la même remarque.

« - Euh .. Roy, t'aurais des vêtements de rechange pour moi ?

- Je sais pas si ils seront… à ta _taille._

- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas l'habitude de me trimballer à poil au troisième rendez-vous.

- C'est notre quatrième rendez-vous, si on veut être exacte.

- D'accord, c'est de la vengeance froide pour avoir sous-entendu que t'étais.. _impuissant_, hein ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à te _trimballer à poil _?

- Ah ça va, ça va, je peux avoir des vêtements de rechange, s'il te plait ? »

Le général de brigade s'éclipsa un instant pour mieux revenir les bras chargés de fringues pour lui et son jeune invité. Il posa le tas dans un endroit sec, et ôta sans ménagement son manteau puis déboutonna sa chemise. C'est alors qu'il allait l'enlever qu'il remarqua le regard insistant d'Edward.

« - Un problème, Ed ?

- Elle t'as carrément pas loupé, Lust, en fait.. »

Le jeune hommese rapprocha, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Roy torse nu, il aurait peut être dû se sentir un peu gêné, mais il était totalement submerger par la contemplation de la cicatrice sur le flan gauche du brun.

« Ce n'est pas spécialement beau à voir, lui dit Roy. »

Il fallait dire que c'était un peu l'incarnation d'un échec. Même si Havoc marchait à nouveau au jour d'aujourd'hui, il avait temporairement perdu l'usage de ses jambes à cause de lui, de son imprudence et de son obsession à chercher des petites bêtes pour gagner du grade. C'était lui qui avait voulu ferrer le gros poisson en allant dans le laboratoire cinq. Il avait été stupide, ce jour là.

« - On dirait une brûlure, observa Edward, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau ondulé.

- J'avais cautérisé mes blessures..

- Plein de ressources. Enfin, au rayon des blessures-pas-belles-à-voir, j'ai mon lot aussi. »

C'était vrai. Edward n'avait pas encore ôter son débardeur, qu'il apercevais déjà le début de la cicatrice sur sa clavicule droite. C'étaient les preuves de leurs échecs, de leur pêchers.

_Nous sommes juste d'incurable pêcheurs. _

« - D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Repris le blond, j'en ai une exactement du même côté.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout, regarde ! »

Aussitôt le blond enleva son haut avec une certaine grâce et cette facilité que donne l'habitude, désignant du doigt une cicatrice de taille moyenne sur le flan gauche. Roy l'observa minutieusement, profondément surpris. Il s'abstint toute fois de le toucher.

« - Ed, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Heum.. Commença le jeune homme, passant sa main sur sa nuque, disons que j'ai eu quelques petits ennuis.. Dans le nord, avec Kimblee..

- Des ennuis de quels genres ?

- Tu sais, notre entêtement à vouloir régler la situation sans faire de morts.. »

Oui, il savait. Il savait parfaitement, même. Il se rappelait encore aujourd'hui avec une précision déconcertante du monologue d'Alphonse. C'était ce même entêtement qui avait sans doute sauvé la vie à Riza.

« - Oui, et ?

- Lorsque je l'ai affronté, je n'ai pas voulu le tuer. Ce vieux malade à carrément fait exploser la mine.. Et je me suis retrouvé … disons _empalé_ par un genre de poutre métallique..

- Edward, franchement… tu as une capacité hors du commun à te mettre dans les pires situation possible et inimaginable. »

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire niais, faisant soupirer Roy, qui pour se venger de son insolence, lui lança sa chemise trempe à la figure, Edward répliqua en lui jetant son débardeur, ils continuèrent ainsi leur bataille jusqu'à se retrouver respectivement en boxer, armé de leur chaussettes trempes en guise de projectiles. À ce moment là, ils se trouvèrent particulièrement ridicule, surtout dans leur postures de _combat_, et signèrent l'armistice d'un baiser rapide avant de se rhabiller beaucoup plus calmement.

Ils finirent par se rendre dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, Roy observa le jeune homme blond, qui portait ses vêtements. Ça lui allait bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait à sa taille, la chemise, il était manifestement un tout petit plus, disons _carré_ que le jeune homme, mais même sans ça, ça lui allait bien.

Les femmes qu'il avait autrefois fréquenté s'amusaient toujours à enfiler sa chemise après qu'il ait couché avec elles, et il avait toujours trouvé cela totalement stupide et simplement agaçant.

Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots exactes sur ce que cela lui faisait de voir Edward porter ses fringues. Cependant une sorte d'inquiétude s'empara de lui, en repensant à la cicatrice qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était bien content que tout ça soit fini.

« - Quoi ? Interrogeât l'intéressé face au regard persistant du général de brigade. Si jamais tu comptes dire quoi que ce soit sur ma taille..

- Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. »

Edward le regarda suspicieusement, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il sentit les bras de Roy passé sur ces épaules, alors qu'il lui embrassa doucement le front. Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste, mais ce laissa faire, comme si il savait que ça avait une signification profonde aux yeux de l'autre.

« - Bon, on mange quoi, ce soir ? Pas des pâtes, hein.

- Hum… et bien vu que notre après-midi pâtisserie est tombé à la flotte.. On pourrait manger sucré ce soir ?

- Parfait ! »

Le brun enthousiaste commença à sortir des placards tout un tas d'ustensiles avant de s'immobiliser et ce tourner vers Edward.

« -Euh .. Tu sais cuisiner des déserts Ed ?

- Je sais faire les tartes aux pommes..

- J'ai pas de pommes. Mais j'ai du chocolat..

- On a qu'à improviser.. »

Edward mélangeant des œufs avec du sucre alors qu'à côté de lui, Roy faisait doucement fondre le chocolat avec du beurre. Ils finirent par mélanger les deux - après s'être copieusement battu à grand renfort de doigts plongés dans le chocolat puis étalés sur le visage de l'autre- en y rajoutant de la levure et de la farine de manière totalement disproportionné. Après avoir mit la mixture dans un plat adéquat puis au four ils allèrent se débarbouillé le visage, riant aux éclats alors que le brun essayait de lécher la joue de l'autre tout en le chatouillant copieusement.

C'est essoufflé et passablement fatigué qu'ils se vautrèrent sans ménagement dans le canapé. Ils attendirent que leur modeste _création_ culinaire finisse de cuire, puis refroidisse pour l'engloutir rapidement, affamé qu'ils étaient, toujours dans le canapé. Dehors, le bruit de la pluie s'amplifia.

« - Je te ramène en voiture, Ed ?

- Tu promets de me ramener en vie ?

- Bien sûr.

- Humm, d'accord.»

**O-O-O-O**

Après s'être déshabillé hâtivement en balançant ses vêtements en quatre coin de la pièce, avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans son lit, sans avoir prit le temps d'y remettre de l'ordre. Roy s'en foutait. Il était heureux. _Amoureux_. Et ça semblait réciproque.

Ils n'avaient pas abordé la question franchement, mais la façon dont Edward l'embrassait et le regardait parler pour lui. De toute façon, les mots n'aurait pas était suffisamment fort pour retranscrire leurs -ou au moins ses- sentiments. Il aimait cette accord tacite d'être un couple sans avoir à se poser la question. Comme si c'était naturel, logique. La vie sans complication.

Il serra son coussin contre lui, cachant son visage dedans sur lequel était collé un large sourire niais. Demain, il le verrait encore. Cette fois-ci, il s'endormi comme une masse, ne demandant qu'à rattraper son sommeil de la nuit précédente.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Edward lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était heureux, comblé, c'était juste parfais. Il avait juste du mal avec cette nouvelle relation. Ça ne venait pas du fait qu'il était homosexuel, Riza l'avait dit, on aime une personne, et non un sexe.

Le problème, c'était son manque d'expérience. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être très câlin avec les gens. Il avait toujours peur de mal s'y prendre. Embrasser, prendre dans ses bras, se lover tout contre. Ça faisait envie, totalement. Peut être qu'il ne valait mieux pas y réfléchir, et laisser faire l'instinct.

Edward se retourna encore une fois en soupirant d'agacement. Il avait gardé la chemise que Roy lui avait prêté sur lui, elle avait son odeur. C'était apaisant. Il avait appris encore tellement de chose sur Roy aujourd'hui. Il raffolait des choses sucrés, il ne conduisait pas si mal que ça, aussi. Il était démonstratif, et plutôt câlin. Protecteur, un peu aussi. Juste parfait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre**: When I'm Bored, I send vibration in your direction.

**Auteur** : SweetheartSlavery.

**Résumé**: Deux ans après qu'Alphonse ai récupéré son corps, les frères Elric décident de repartir en voyage pour voir l'étendue du monde. Passage « _obligé_ » à Central, par les bureaux d'un certain colonel qui se lasse de sa paperasse.

**Couple**: Royed, définitivement !

**Disclaimeur** : Beuwah, aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Le blabla de l'auteure :

_**Note (1) **_: Je tiens dans un premier temps à m'excuser pour ces deux longues années d'absence, j'ai vraiment honte de moi sur ce coup la. Je suis rentrée dans la vie active, et je pensais vraiment pas que mon travail me prendrait autant de temps. Le boulot, la famille, et mon chéri, c'est dur d'avoir du temps pour être suffisamment bien pour écrire des chapitres satisfaisants.

_**Note (2) **_: Ce chapitre est sûrement l'avant dernier, il restera l'épilogue, et j'aurais donc finalement fini cette fiction. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous donner la date du prochain chapitre, sachez dores et déjà que la fin est écrite. J'ai juste besoin de relier ce chapitre avec l'épilogue, c'est pourquoi il y aura un 10eme chapitre, sûrement plus court que les précédents.

_**Note (3) :**_ Je pense qu'outre mes excuses, je dois vous remercier. Pour vos commentaires, et votre lecture. Merci.

Dernière chose, j'ai « _perdu_ » ma bêta, donc… il risque d'y avoir des fautes. Je m'en excuse. J'écris souvent les soirs ou je suis libre (rare) et je suis généralement K.O.

Je ne sais pas si il y a ici des fan de **Resident Evil **-_jeu_- mais sachez que j'ai commencé une fiction sur ce thème là. Si cela vous fait envie … je vous invite à lire.

_Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :_

_**Crabounette**_ : Deux ans après, je poste le 9éme chapitre… vous allez tous me tuer, j'ai honte..

_**Ayu : **_Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant malgré l'attente qu'il te convienne.

_**Lablonde**_ : Et bien voilà, deux ans après, comme je le répète, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Ma formation c'est bien déroulé, mais ma projeté de plein fouet dans la vie active, et j'ai donc très peu de temps vraiment pour moi. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas encore quand est-ce que j'aurais ne serait-ce que le temps de poster le dernier chapitre, et son épilogue… Mais merci d'avoir était là, d'avoir lu, et commenté.

_**Judy chan **_: Maintenant, faute d'avoir eu le temps avant :/

_**Miiiiiiou **_: ma fiction une des meilleurs du moment ? Who, même deux ans après, je le prend avec un immense sourire … merci vraiment du fond du cœur.

_**GreatLunatic **_: Merci à toi, d'avoir lu deux ans après le début, who, je pensais pas !

* * *

Il faisait bon, frai, mais bon, une fraicheur bienfaisante mais pas froide, propre à se pays, les légères brise qui faisait se mouvoir les rideaux avec un arrière gout prononcé de liberté. Il s'étira paresseusement en gémissant de bien être au contact de la soie sur sa peau, des rayons chaud du soleil sur son visage. On aurait même pu stéréotypé au chant des oiseaux dans la jardin de la cour intérieure sur laquelle donner la fenêtre de sa chambre, si un bruit strident, répétitif et pour le moins désagréable n'avait pas gâcher le parfait tableau d'un réveille en douceur.

L'intéressé tenta tout d'abord de ce rouler en boulle sous les draps en se plaquant l'oreiller sur la tête, mais cela ne suffit pas, et percevant toujours les sonneries de téléphone il se décida à finalement répondre. Alphonse sorti mollement un bras de l'amas difforme des étoffes et se saisi du combiné qu'il colla sur son oreille de manière nonchalante.

« - Mouiiiii ? Ronchonnât-il en prenant sur lui pour ne pas paraitre trop désagréable. Alphonse n'était pas connu pour être désagréable, tout le monde le savait. Mais Alphonse était humain et comme tous les humains de la création, ronchon d'être réveillé, surtout par une sonnerie stridente.

- Al ? Frangin, comment tu vas ?

- Fatiiiguéééé, répondit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Merde, j'te réveille, j'suis désolé.. Bon, et sinon, tu racontes quoi ? »

Alphonse maintint le combiné d'une main, frottant ses yeux de l'autre tout en se redressant pour s'assoir dans son lit de façon à être plus à l'aise, soudain très enthousiaste, une foule de questions et de choses à raconter à son grand-frère.

« - J'ai commençait l'élixirologie, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à comprendre le concept, mais en fait, c'est assez simple, je t'expliquerais tout en face à face, mais je suis sûre que tu vas adorer le principe de base, c'est juste… _wahou_ quoi. J'ai continué à visiter Xing avec May, et non, j'anticipe ta question, je ne lui ai pas encore parler de quoi que ce soit.

- Mais j'ai strictement rien dit ! Se défendit l'autre, bienheureux d'entendre son frère se vendre -pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui. Rien dit sur quoi, au juste ?

- Rah, ne fait pas celui qui n'est pas au courant, hein !

- D'accord, d'accord… tu es amoureux, et tu n'oses pas lui dire, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'étonnes, Ed ! Habituellement, c'est moi qui comprend les sentiments, et toi qui comprend les livres, j'ai loupé un truc ?

- Euh .. Al ?

- Oui ? »

Edward, étalé telle une algue échouée, sur son lit se mit à rougir brusquement, et surtout fortement, enroulant nerveusement le cordon du téléphone autour de son index, un peu mal à l'aise sur comment annoncé deux choses d'un coup à son frère : son homosexualité et sa .. _mise en couple _récente.

« - Oui, Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

- C'est.. Je, fin, le colonel… moi..

- OOOHH, fit Alphonse dans un éclair de compréhension, la bouche formant un rond parfait. Tu sors avec le colonel ? Sérieusement frangin ?

- Générale de brigade… oui, répondit l'intéressé d'une toute petite voix mal assuré, qui fit rire niaisement son frère.

- Mais c'est génial, depuis quand ? Tu l'aimes ? Tu lui as dit ? Et lui ?

- Euh, depuis hier.. O-oui je l'aime, mais je ne lui ai pas dit et lui non plus.. C'est un genre d'accord tacite… je crois.

- Oh.. Ça viendra, tu verras, c'est juste que c'est encore tout frai ! Le rassura son jeune frère. Vous avez fait des trucs ?

- DE QUOI ?!

- Je sais pas moi, vous vous êtes pas embrassés ou tripotés ?

- Alphonse Elric, mais où est donc passé ta chasteté ?!

- Oh Ed, il serait peut être temps de découvrir des choses plus intéressantes que ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur les pages d'un livre.

-.. On-on verra…

- Tu me tient au courant hein ?

- Je..oui, 'fin… on verra … Je vais te laisser, je te rappelle dans la semaine, sûrement.

- D'accord ! Prend soin de toi, et pas de bêtises !»

Le cadet raccrocha sur cette dernière phrase, laissant un Edward penaud et rougissant assis sur son lit. Il s'était déjà fixé comme objectif d'être plus démonstratifs ou à défaut de faire de l'exposition de sentiments, de prendre plus d'initiative pour les moments câlins, mais en tout honnêteté le plan sexuel du câlin lui avait totalement échappé, pour ainsi dire. C'est donc une foule de questions qui lui assiégea littéralement l'esprit.

Le blond décida de remettre ces réflexion à plus tard, au pire, il laisserait faire l'instinct et apprendrait « _sur le tas _», il avait toujours réussir à le faire.

Bien sûr, la situation était différente, mais il y avait des choses qui ne nécessité pas obligatoirement un apprentissage littéraire : le combat, l'amour, et le sexe. Pour l'instant, Edward avait dans l'idée de faire une surprise pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami, et cette surprise s'appelait _pâtisserie_. C'est avec toute la motivation dont il était capable qu'il enfila sa veste en vérifiant que ces cheveux étaient bien coiffé, laissant de côté le sujet sexuel pour ce concentré sur sa petite surprise, alors qu'il fermait dans un petit claquement la porte de sa chambre.

O-O-O-O

Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant-colonel dans l'armée d'amestrie et précieuse subordonnée du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, avec l'énorme responsabilité lui incombant de botter le séant du haut gradé si celui-ci se mettait à dérivé de sa route, se demandait très sérieusement qu'elle genre de drogue le susnommé avait bien pu consommer pour être d'aussi bonne humeur alors que, de deux choses l'une, il était arrivé plus tôt, mais en plus, avait rattrapé en un temps record son retard de la vieille.

Bien évidemment, elle savait que le nom de _l'illicite consommation_ quoi que toute fois totalement légale au yeux de la loi, devait porté le doux prénom d'Edward, avoir des jolies yeux d'or et de détermination, des cheveux fin relevait en une gracieuse queue de cheval et des organes génitaux masculin. C'était le détail qui pourrait bien faire augmenter le taux de dépression de ces demoiselles de Central dans les prochains mois, si le général de brigade s'engageait dans quelque chose de sérieux - ce dont elle ne doutait pas le moins du monde.

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur la petite horloge au dessus de la porte. Midi moins le quart. Encore un petit quart d'heure, et elle le laisserait allé manger tranquillement, même si elle présentait un refus de sa part, persuadée qu'il allait vouloir terminer le plus rapidement son travail pour passer du temps avec Edward.

Ce qui voulait dire que pour ce faire, il allait _encore_ sauter un repas. Et ça, ce n'était pas sain. En silence elle décida de prendre congés des lieux, et se rendre a la boulangerie du coin pour prendre de quoi déjeuner tranquillement dans le bureau en compagnie du Général de Brigade.

Elle était à peine à la moitié de l'immense couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier qu'une tête blonde et bien connu apparu au détour du corridor, un immense paquet carré et cartonné aux couleurs vives dans les mains, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Un jeune Edward totalement heureux, à l'image de l'homme brun qu'elle venait de quitter un instant auparavant.

« - Lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye ! Salua respectueusement le blond.

- Edward, lui répondit doucement la jeune femme, en lui rendant son salut. Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux, tout va bien ? »

L'intéressé rosie doucement, en acquiesçant vivement de la tête.

« - Merci beaucoup, pour votre aide.

- De rien Edward, c'était normal. Je suppose que tout c'est arrangé entre toi et Roy ?

- Je.. Euh ..oui, murmura le jeune homme, un peu plus rouge.

- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte, tu sais ?

- Je n'ai pas honte ! Je suis content, au contraire.. C'est juste.. Je me pose pas mal de questions… pas sur mes sentiments mais.. C'est un peu gênant..

- Tu t'interroges sur la suite des évènements, comment va avancer votre relation de manière, disons plus intime, c'est cela ?

- Oui, c'est cela..

- Tu veux un conseil Edward ? N'y penses pas, laisse faire les choses, mais toujours à ton rythme, le plus important c'est de se sentir prêt, et pas de faire des choses qui peuvent t'effrayées ou te rendre nerveux parce que tu veux faire plaisir ou à contrecœur.

- Vous avez raison. Comme toujours. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment, de ces sourires bienveillant qu'elle lui adresser toujours a la suite d'une discutions qui avait pour but de l'éclairer. Riza était certes une précieuse subordonnée, mais sa patience et sa confidence ne pouvait se quantifier en aucun cas. Même avec du sang sur les mains, cette femme, militaire carré et d'apparence si froide restait un ange.

_Gargouillis. _

« - Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je crois que ton ventre m'en voudrais ! Rigola-t-elle. Bonne journée Edward ! »

Elle le regarda partir après un signe de main et un sourire, et continua de le regarder de dos jusqu'à se qu'il disparaisse dans l'angle du couloir. Elle resta quelques minutes a contempler l'angle du couloir désormais désert. Finalement, elle se rendit d'un pas léger au réfectoire.

**O_O_O_O **

Roy se battait toujours avec son éternelle paperasse, armé de son stylo, sa meilleure arme contre les redoutables pages remplient d'écritures, qu'il ne prenait que rarement le temps de lire, et qu'il achevait d'une signature bien placé, dont le poignet expert avez conquis le mouvement depuis bien des années, bref, Roy tentais d'assassiner l'équivalent de la moitié de la forêt de Central rassemblé dans une tour de papier par le biais de signatures d'encre. Certes, on était bien loin d'une tour, d'un dragon, et d'un combat à l'épée, avec les flammes et tout ça, mais c'était pour le même but : voir la princesse. Enfin, dans le cas du général de brigade, le prince.

On frappa à la porte, il grogna, râlant intérieurement que dans le conte, le prince n'était jamais déranger quand il montait les escaliers de la plus haute tour du château, sauf quand le lardon à qui on lisait l'histoire poser une question. La porte s'ouvrit, et Roy leva la tête, blasé, s'attendant à tout sauf à trouver devant lui, l'objet de son désir pour qui il abattait des tours de papier à l'aide d'un stylo : son prince, donc.

Le royal personnage qui avait pourtant bien des cheveux long et fin, relevé en queue de cheval, et qui n'avait rien a envier a la princesse _Raiponse_ (hormis la longueur, peut être ?) tenais dans ses mains une jolies boites en carton avec des couleurs pétillantes qui attirât plus que vivement l'attention de l'ancien colonel.

Enfin, surtout l'attention de son estomacs qui choisi cet instant précis et magique pour émettre la plainte la plus bruyante que la création est jamais connu. Ça non plus, ça n'arriver jamais au prince dans sa foutue tour pour sa princesse, pas de grognement d'estomacs inopportun, pas d'envie de pisser, pas faim, pas soif.

_The-most-sexy-truc _qui pouvait lui arriver. Le blond éclata de rire, se tenant presque a la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer, et pour une fois, une seule maudite fois, Roy, le grand, le beau, le fort Roy Mustang était ravi d'avoir une tour de papier derrière laquelle se cacher.

Mais même caché, le rire de l'autre le faisait rougir, _lui_ ! C'était _intolérable_.

- Mais t'as pas bientôt finir de te foutre de moi, _oui_ ?!

Ce fût un pitoyable « _non_ » entre deux respirations et des éclats de rire qui lui répondit. Pourquoi diable paraissait-il toujours ridicule quand Edward mettez les pieds dans la même pièce que lui ?!

- Bon… bon …. d'accord, j'arrête.. Articula le blond, tout en fermant la porte, et la respiration toujours haletante.

Il posa la boite sur le bureau, et s'assit sur celui-ci, regardant le général de brigade avec un sourire heureux, sans être moqueur. Le genre de sourire qui l'avait toujours fait craquer. Il soupira, sachant dores et déjà qu'il n'arriverait de toute manière pas à lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

Il se leva, s'approchant de l'objet de ses rêves, trouvant une place entre les jambes de l'intéressé toujours assis, qui regardait son manège en silence, comme pour provoquer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_Ah oui, tu veux jouer ? _

Les yeux de Roy lui posaient silencieusement la question. L'autre le regarda toujours avec ce petit sourire qui semblait lui répondre _« oui, et j'adore ça.. »_

Le générale de brigade se rapprocha encore, ses mains se posant de part et d'autre du Fullmetal, après tout, puisqu'il voulait jouer, pourquoi pas. Du bout de son nez, il frôlât celui du provocateur, lui laissant espérer un baiser qui ne vint finalement pas.

Frustration.

_Tu vois ce que ça fait ?_

Le blond plissa des yeux, depuis quand Roy savait se montrait plus provocateur que lui, d'abord ? Il apprenait trop vite.

- Un problème_, Ed _?

- Aucun.

Ce fût au brun de rire à gorge déployé. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, avec une lenteur tout simplement insupportable, mais il l'embrassa vraiment cette fois-ci, effleurant ses lèvres avec sensualité et douceur, puis plus langoureusement, toujours en prenant son temps, profitant de chaque instant.

Le genre de baiser qui laisser toujours chacun rêveur, comblé, entier. Front contre front.

- _Bonjour toi, _finit-il par murmurer.

Le blond l'embrassa à son tour, avec plus de passion, comme si le baiser précédent était une étincelle dans le feu qui allait finir par le consumé s'il n'avait pas la sensation apaisante de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

« _bonjour toi _» répondit-il ensuite.

Edward, se rappela du gargouillis de son ventre face à Riza, et il se dit que Roy lui ferait payer au centuple de s'être moqué de lui, s'il apprenait qu'il n'avait pas fait mieux. La pensé fût rapide, parce les lèvres de Roy appelaient à nouveau les siennes, et c'était pas le genre de chose qu'il fallait manquer.

Jamais l'un contre l'autre n'aurait pensé trouver le bonheur si près, sans l'avoir jamais découvert auparavant. Et il y avait comme un besoin essentiel de rattraper tout ce temps gâché, passer trop loin l'un de l'autre. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir.


End file.
